Et si
by Marie Drashercyck
Summary: Que se passe t'il lorsque que le caractère explosif de Draco Malefoy rencontre celui de Jack Frost? Et si la rousse rebelle Mérida ne voulait pas suivre son destin? Que Hermione et Raiponce deviennent amies? Et que Harold déterre un secret cahé de plusieurs siècles ? Et si tous ces personnages se rencontraient autour d'une histoire sordide et intrigante? Dramione/Jackunzel/Mericcup
1. Prologue

Bonjour :) Alors déjà, je tiens à préciser que tous les personnages appartiennent soit à J.K Rowling, soit à Dreamworks, soit à Disney. Cette histoire contiendra du dramione, du hiccup et du jackunzel. Alors le pourquoi du comment ? J'ai voulu écrire cette hisoire car je suis fan inconditionnelle de Harry Potter, de Dramione et de ROTBTD (The big four) et que j'ai cherché une fiction regroupant tout ses sujets mais je n'ai pas trouvé. Alors j'éspère que je pourrais satisfaire vos yeux de petits lecteurs. Ah aussi... C'EST MA PREMIERE FICTION ALORS SOYEZ INDULGENT... je vous en prie. J'éspère que vous aimerez et que vous n'hésiterez pas à me laisser des reviews pour me dire ce qui va ou pas, pour me donner vos avis quoi ;) Pour les amateurs des the big four, je vous conseil de lire ''Save me from myself'' de Neila-Louve et pour ceux de dramione, ''L'ange blanc'' de Sithgirl.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>Sweet dreams are made of this<br>Who am I to disagree ?  
>I travel the world and the seven seas<br>Everybody' s looking for something

Some of them want to use you  
>Some of them want to get used by you<br>Some of them want to abuse you  
>Some of them want to be abused<p>

Sweet Dreams (Are Made Of This) Eurythmics

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Et si…<strong>_

Prologue

Il faisait froid et nuit. Les petites embarcations flottaient sur le grand lac d'une tranquillité ahurissante. Ils étaient quatre par canots. Dans celui qui était en tête se trouvait une jeune fille blonde avec de longs, (très longs) cheveux, un garçon d'une même blondeur, les cheveux courts et tirés en arrières, une jeune fille à la chevelure rousse et rebelle et un jeune garçon, frêle et innocent, aux cheveux bruns. Dans le suivant se trouvait quatre autres personnes, un rouquin, avec une coupe au bol, un garçon avec des cheveux noirs ébène qui laissait apparaître une large cicatrice, une fille aux cheveux ondulés bruns et un garçon avec des cheveux blancs d'une nature étonnante. Une trentaine d'autres petites barques traînaient derrières eux. Ils accostèrent enfin sur une plage où le sable était couleur nacre. Le petit blond et le garçon aux cheveux neiges sautèrent les premiers et eurent l'agréable sensation de ne plus tanguer. Ils se regardèrent et se foudroyèrent du regard. Puis les autres posèrent eux aussi pieds à terre sous le frémissement du vent du nord. Un géant, enfin un demi-géant, les attendait en cette paisible nuit de septembre. Le garçon à la cicatrice s'avança et lança un franc sourire au géant qui le lui rendit avant de se tourner et d'énoncer d'une voix grave :

'' Suivez-moi et surtout ne vous perdez pas, on ne sait jamais ce qui rôde autour de Poudlard la nuit.''

Sans un mot, les enfants suivirent l'homme jusqu'à arriver devant les grilles d'un énorme château. Le rouquin ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir la bouche et d'en sortir un ''Non d'un animagus''. Ils continuèrent leur route et débouchèrent devant une porte qui devait bien mesurer quinze mètres de hauteur pour dix de largeur. Soudain un grand ''BOUM'' se fit entendre. Le grand homme se retourna et put voir la jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds à terre, à ses côtés la brune toute emmêlée dans la chevelure de sa camarade. La blonde ne put que murmurer :

''Je… je suis désolée…

-C'est pas grave. Lui affirma la brune arrivant enfin à se dépêtrer des cheveux.

-Allons, allons. Dis l'homme. Il ne faudrait pas être en retard à votre cérémonie d'arrivée.

-Oui…'' Murmura la blondinette aidant l'autre fille à se relever.

C'est alors que les grandes portes s'ouvrirent dans un bruyant grincement. Une salle immense apparut alors sous les yeux ébahis des nouveaux élèves. Quatre tables, en longueurs, étaient installées de façon à laisser un passage dans la pièce. Elles étaient remplies d'étudiants, plus ou moins jeunes. Au fond, surplombant la salle et mise en largeur, trônait une table imposante, où étaient assisde nombreux adultes. Les nouveaux arrivants marchèrent jusqu'à la longue table qui semblait être celle des professeurs. Ils s'arrêtèrent cependant quelques mètres avant. Le professeur central à la longue barbe blanche se leva avant d'entonner :

''Pour commencer, je voudrais remercier Rubeus Hagrid, notre garde chasse, qui, comme chaque année a eu la gentillesse de bien vouloir s'occuper de nos petits nouveaux jusqu'ici.''

Le demi-géant fit un discret mouvement de tête avant de partir s'asseoir à la table des professeurs.

''Ensuite, je vous souhaite la bienvenue ici ! Nous allons procéder à la cérémonie du choixpeau et pour finir je vous énoncerais les règles de Poudlard. Bien, professeur McGonagall, je vous laisse la parole.

- Je vous remercie, professeur Dumbledore. Bonjour, jeunes élèves. Je suis le professeur McGonagall, directrice de la maison Gryffondor. Le professeur Rogue est le directeur de la maison Serpentard, la maison Poufsouffle est dirigé par le professeur Chourave et Serdaigle par le professeur Flitwick. Lorsque vous entendrez votre nom, vous viendrez vous asseoir sur ce tabouret afin que le choixpeau détermine votre future maison. Comme vous le savez, ces maisons seront pour vous un endroit de réconfort, une deuxième famille et en aucun cas je ne veux de problèmes avec les autres habitants. Une fois que le choixpeau aura choisi votre maison vous vous dirigerez vers la table qui vous correspond. Je vous dis les tables dans l'ordre pour que vous ne vous trompiez pas. De droite à gauche cela nous donne Serpentard, Poufsouffle, Gryffondor et Serdaigle. Nous allons commencer. ''Neville Londubat.''

Un jeune homme brun et rondouillard s'avança. Le choixpeau fut posé sur sa tête et sembla réfléchir avant d'entonner haut et fort ''Gryffondor''. Le garçon nommé Neville sembla pousser un soupir de soulagement avant de se diriger vers sa table.

''Jack Frost''

Le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs sortit des rangs, sous l'œil agacé du blondinet.

''Hmmm… Jack Frost… Sembla réfléchir le choixpeau une fois sur la tête du garçon. Où pourrais-je te mettre ?

Certainement pas à Poufsouffle, tu es bien trop… fier… Je pense que tu serais bien à… SERPENTARD !''

Jack se leva, ni content, ni triste et partit s'asseoir à sa table sous les applaudissements de sa maison.

Il y eut ensuite une certaine Lavande Brown qui fut mise à Gryffondor, puis ce fut le tour du rouquin. Il se nommait Ron Weasley et fut accueilli chez les Gryffondor aussi. Après, il y eu Le fragile petit brun qui se nommait Harold. Lui fut mit à Poufsouffle ce qui sembla l'apaiser. Il se sentait si faible et ça le gênait tellement que si il avait été à Serpentard, il se serait fait incendier. Poufsouffle lui correspondait plus. Une bonne dizaine d'élèves passèrent encore avant que le choixpeau ne lance le nom de Raiponce. La jeune blonde ramassa ses longs cheveux, s'excusa au moins une bonne dizaine de fois auprès de gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas et vint s'installer sur le tabouret.

''Personne artistique, toujours prête à rendre service… oui, je sais… SERDAIGLE.'' Clama le chapeau. La jeune fille se leva toute heureuse et se dirigea vers sa place.

Vint enfin le tour du petit blond. Il s'avança d'un pas assuré sous le regard inquisiteur de Jack Frost. A peine posé sur sa tête, le choixpeau l'intégra à la maison Serpentard. Draco Malefoy (car s'était son nom) se plaça en face de Jack et lui tendit la main.

''Content que nous n'ayons pas à être ennemis''. Le jeune homme aux cheveux couleur hiver, leva ses yeux bleus vers ceux gris de Draco, regarda la main tendue avant de la serrer, et de répondre, d'une voix qui ne laissait paraître aucune intimidation :

''Moi, aussi.

-Surtout vu que nos pères sont ''collègues''. Lança Draco ave un sourire en coin.

-Ouais, en effet.'' Répondit Jack ne lui rendant pas son sourire.

Pendant ce temps, au moins cinq personnes étaient passées. Lorsque le nom de Harry Potter fut prononcé, tout le monde se tut et des regards curieux se posèrent sur le garçon à la cicatrice.

''Je vois… commença le choixpeau. Hmmm… compliqué de savoir pour toi…

-Pas Serpentard, pas Serpentard… chuchotai Harry.

-Pas Serpentard. Reprit le chapeau. Tu as pourtant toutes les qualités nécessaires pour faire de toi un membre à part entière de cette maison…

-Je vous en prie… supplia le jeune homme brun.

-Mais puisque tu insistes… Gryffondor.''

Le jeune garçon parut au bord de l'extase quand il rejoignit sa table et que tout le monde voulut lui serrer la main.

''Hermione Granger'' continua le choixpeau. La jeune fille brune sembla hésiter mais finit par sortir du rang. Elle tenta de se rassurer en franchissant les quelques petites marches qui la séparait de son destin. Elle entortilla une de ses boucles brunes avant de s'asseoir sur le tabouret.

''Pff. Lança Draco Malefoy.

-Quoi ? Demanda Jack.

-Tu ne sais pas ? Demanda-t-il avec étonnement. Cette fille est une sang-de-bourbe. C'est-à-dire que ses deux parents sont moldus, sans pouvoir magiques.

-Oui, merci je sais ce que veut dire moldu et sang-de-bourbe.''

Draco n'ajouta rien se contentant de lever un sourcil de surprise envers Jack, qui soutint son regard.

''Sans hésitation… Gryffondor.'' Annonça le choixpeau. Radieuse, elle se rendit à la table et s'assit au côté de Ron et d'Harry. Elle ne tarda pas à être rejointe par la jeune fille rousse, à la chevelure flamboyante qui portait le joli nom de Merida. Elle semblait avoir un caractère fort et on sentait qu'il ne fallait pas lui marcher sur les pieds. Puis, environ une trentaine d'élèves plus tard, le choixpeau pouvait retourner dormir sur son étagère.

Le directeur Dumbledore s'éclaircit la gorge avant d'énoncer les règles de Poudlard :

''Bien maintenant que les répartitions sont faites, je vais vous rappelez ou vous apprendre les règles de Poudlard. Vous ne devez pas sortir après le couvre feu, au cas où l'envie vous prendrait, votre vie serait en jeu. Vous ne devez pas apporter d'animaux dangereux à l'intérieur de l'établissement. Les filles prendront leurs douches dans des salles de bains différentes de celles des garçons, mais ai-je vraiment besoin de le préciser ?'' Des gloussements se firent entendre du côté des sixièmes années.

''Apparemment oui. Reprit Dumbledore en souriant. Bien, vous devrez assister à tous vos cours, mais cela me semble normal, nous sommes dans une école, après tout. Plusieurs sorties se feront en dehors de l'établissement au cours de l'année, mais vous serez, bien entendu, mis au courant quand le moment sera venu. Comme chaque année, lors de vos cours, vous serez deux demi-classes de différentes maisons. Je vous demanderais donc de ne pas créer de conflit lors de vos heures de classes. Vous n'avez pas le droit de sortir de l'enceinte du château sans autorisation et ne pouvez aller dans la forêt interdite. La réserve de la bibliothèque vous est aussi interdite. Pour finir je vous préciserais pour ceux qui ne seraient pas au courant qu'il est strictement interdit de jeter ou même d'apprendre les sorts interdits.

A la fin de votre repas, vous rejoindrez les préfets de vos maisons et les suivrez jusqu'à vos salles communes et vos dortoirs. Sur ce je vous souhaite un bon appétit !''

A peine avait-il prononcé ces mots que les tables se couvrirent de mets tout aussi fabuleux les uns que les autres. Harold se servit une bonne louche de pois sauteurs, Jack versa du jus de citrouille dans un verre pendant que Draco croquait à pleines dents dans une cuisse de cygne noir. Hermione grignotait un bout de pain, étant excitée de découvrir leur salle commune. Merida essayait de rattraper son malice réglisse qui l'avait pincée, si bien qu'elle bondit en arrière pour le rattraper et fit dégringoler Harold en accrochant malencontreusement sa manche au bouton de son col. Il tomba sur elle surprit. Il se dégagea aussitôt, étourdi et gêné. En effet, ce n'est pas que Mérida fut moche, mais tous les regards étaient tournés vers eux et les gens se mirent à rigoler. Harold rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, tandis que la jeune fille rousse récupérait son malice réglisse et retourna s'asseoir à sa table l'air de rien. Harold fit de même. Quand à Raiponce, elle c'était servie une sorte de Jelly rouge et la regardait avec dégoût, se demandant si elle allait vraiment manger ça. Puis, une fois qu'ils furent tous repus, les préfets les accompagnèrent dans l'espace qui leur était réservé.

* * *

><p>ALORS ?! Qu'en pensez vous ? j'éspère que vous mettrez pleins de petites reviews pour me le dire :) Bisous et à Bientôt.<p>

Louna


	2. Chapitre 1: Liaisons dangereuses

Heloooooooooo :D

Je voudrais remercier Zarbi, Emmawh, Neila-Louve, Bloody Lipstick, MOI et tout ceux qui sont là de suivre mon histoire :)

_Neila-Louve:_Merci pour ta loooooooooooooongue review ! Comme tu pourras remarquer, j'ai pris en compte ton aide ! Merci chère correctrice officielle ! Je te dois de longs et loyaux services ( Que m'arrive t'il ?) ;)

_MOI:_Merci :D Tiens, un nouveau chapitre sur un plateau d'argent. *Hum hum... oui, il n'y a pas de plateau... et alors ?!* ;)

_Emmawh:_Je suis désolée si tu as eu du mal à suivre :) Tu me diras si tu trouves que mes ''intrigues'' sont assez espacées maintenant :P Ahlalalalalalala... Draco et Jack... touts une histoire d'amour ( Ou presque hein ?! ;))

Bon, je vous laisse, j'ai un dragon à nourir. ( Il me semble que je m'égard). BONNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEE LECTUUUUUUUUUURE

* * *

><p>I know all about,<br>Yea about your reputation  
>And now it's bound to be a heartbreak situation<br>But I can't help it if I'm helpless  
>Every time that I'm where you are<br>You walk in and my strength walks out the door  
>Say my name and I can't fight it any more<br>Oh I know, I should go  
>But I need your touch just too damn much<br>Loving you, That isn't really something I should do  
>I shouldn't wanna spend my time with you ya<br>Well I should try to be strong  
>But baby you're the right kind of wrong<br>Ya, baby you're the right kind of wrong

_-The Right Kind Of Wrong-_

_-Leann Rimes-_

* * *

><p>Chapitre 1 : liaisons dangereuses<p>

"Jack !

-Quoi Draco ?

-Ah, tu te décides enfin à m'appeler par mon prénom…

-Il semblerait bien, souffla le Serpentard aux cheveux couleur neige. Pourquoi tu m'appelais ?

-Parce qu'on vient de recevoir nos putains de …

-Je vois que Mr Malefoy à un vocabulaire très élargi…" Se moqua le professeur Rogue qui venait d'entrer dans la salle commune des verts et argents.

Draco grommela quelque chose que l'homme en noir ignora. Six ans avaient passé depuis leur arrivée au château de Poudlard. Rien n'avait changé et ne s'était passé. Draco Malefoy était toujours aussi fier et vaniteux et Jack aussi froid et mystérieux.

"Voici vos listes avec vos horaires et les classes qui seront avec vous pour les cours.".

L'homme fit un bref mouvement de baguette et les copies s'envolèrent pour atterrirent directement dans les mains des élèves concernés, c'est-à-dire tous. Jack s'était assis sur un fauteuil aux cotés de Draco tout en observant sa feuille.

Cher Mr Frost, Jack Frost groupe numéro 1

Voici vos horaires de cours. Nous vous prions de n'en louper aucun, sous peine de sanction. Nous vous informons que toutes vos heures de classe dureront deux heures. Vous aurez vos mercredis après-midi libres. Vous pourrez les occuper en vous inscrivant à un club. Si vous êtes intéressé, prière de demander une feuille auprès de Mme Chourave.

Cordialement.

Le professeur Dumbledore.

Lundi : De 8h à 10h : Vol avec Serdaigle

De 10h à 12h : Histoire de la magie avec Poufsouffle

De 14h à 16h Divination avec Gryffondor

Mardi : De 8h à 10 : Potions avec Gryffondor

Il fut interrompu dans sa lecture par la voix railleuse du blond.

"Génial… Commencer la semaine par vol avec la Bibine… Geignit Draco.

-Professeur Bibine, je vous prie, Mr Malefoy. D'ailleurs dépêchez vous et emmenez Mr Frost avec vous… Cela serait bête qu'il loupe sa première heure de cours de l'année.

-Bien, répondit Draco.

Les deux garçons de seize ans arrivèrent une bonne dizaine de minutes en retard au cours de vol. Tous les autres élèves étaient déjà présents.

"Jeunes hommes, j'aimerais que vous soyez à l'heure à l'avenir.

-Nous n'y manquerons pas, professeur." Répondit Jack, avant que Draco n'ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

Draco fronça les sourcils avant de demander au garçon aux cheveux blancs :

"A quoi tu joues Frost ? Tu veux qu'on se fasse prendre pour des fils à papa dès le début de l'année ? L'agressa le blondinet.

-Je tiens juste à ce que notre maison ne perde pas de points par notre faute, Malefoy.''

Le jeune Malefoy ne répondit pas et se contenta d'user d'un rictus perfide en guise de réponse.

"Très bien, commença le professeur Bibine. Tenez-vous à droite de votre balai si vous êtes droitier et à gauche si vous êtes gaucher. Une fois cela fait, demandez avec assurance à votre balai de se lever en clamant haut et fort 'DEBOUT !'

-On fait ça chaque année madame… Pleurnicha une Serdaigle.

-Exact, jeune fille, mais figure toi que chaque année, Poudlard a l'immense plaisir d'accueillir de nouveaux élèves et je pense que revoir les bases pour vous n'est pas une mauvaise chose ! Personne n'a rien d'autre à me reprocher ? Bien, commencez !

Tous s'exécutèrent.

En moins de deux minutes, tous les balais virevoltaient au dessus du sol. Soudain, alors que Jack était en train de rejoindre Draco, une masse lui tomba dessus. Heureusement pour lui, sa monture se situait près de la terre. Il s'écrasa alors lourdement au pied de Mme Bibine. Lorsqu'il se releva en se frottant la tête, il remarqua qu'une jeune fille blonde était elle aussi à terre. C'était elle qui avait dû lui tomber dessus. Il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se remettre sur ses pieds et remarqua que la jeune fille avait une cravate bleue, une Serdaigle. Mais ce ne fût pas ce qui choqua le plus Jack, en effet, la jeune fille avait une immense chevelure blonde. Il la connaissait. Et elle aussi. Ils s'étaient rencontrés l'année dernière, à cause d'une histoire sombre. Une voix le tira de sa torpeur :

"Je… je suis désolée, vraiment…"Murmura la jeune fille, mais quand elle remarqua que c'était lui, elle baissa les yeux.

''De la honte.'' Pensa Draco.

L'image du professeur Bibine lui apparût avant qu'il n'ait le temps de répondre.

"Mr Frost et…

-Raiponce, Raiponce Sunshine Madame. Vous m'avez depuis ma première année madame Bibine, répondit la fille aux longs cheveux blonds.

-Savez-vous combien j'ai d'élèves en tout mademoiselle ? Je suppose que non. Alors vous et monsieur Frost allez me faire le plaisir d'enfourcher vos balais tout de suite !" Hurla la voix aigue de la prof.

Jack regarda Raiponce décoller avant d'en faire de même.

"Alors t'es un tombeur Frost ? Railla Draco, c'est rien de le dire hein ?!

-La ferme Draco, lui intima Jack. Et garde tes jeux de mots pourris pour toi.

-Oh désolé d'avoir perturbé Mr le glaçon.

-M'appelle plus jamais le glaçon, c'est clair Malefoy ? Demanda Jack, une main sur le balai, l'autre tenant sa baguette pointée vers le blond.

-Ouais pas de souci, le glaçon.'' Répondit Draco un sourire en coin.

Jack rangea sa baguette, le blond avait trouvé un truc pour l'agacer depuis l'année précédente et il n'était de toute évidence pas prête à s'en séparer.

* * *

><p>"Cours avec les Serpentards… Il ne manquait plus que ça pour que ma journée soit parfaitement nulle…" Se lamenta Harold. Lui, contrairement à Draco et Jack, était resté le garçon timide et chétif qu'il était. Il n'avait pas d'ami… et il haïssait les Serpentards qui passaient leurs temps à se moquer de lui et à l'humilier publiquement. Draco était le pire, ou alors était-ce Jack ? Le jeune brun sortit de ces pensées pour lui permettre de ne plus réfléchir aux faces de trolls des deux adolescents mesquins. Mais il avait beau essayé de le feindre, il savait que cette heure de cours allait être douloureuse. Comme tous les gens rejetés, Harold se retrouvait toujours tout seul lors des expériences et des cours. Il arriva dans la salle, posa son sac sur une table vide et s'assit. Il eut à peine le temps de cligner des yeux que son bagage vola à terre.<p>

"Tu fais quoi là, minus ! Tu ne sais pas que c'est notre table là ?

-Pitié, les gars, laissez-moi tranquille cette année… J'étais là avant…

-Oh ! Il n'est pas trop mignon, Jack ? Demanda Draco, un faux sourire en coin.

-Il est absolument adorable, répondit l'adolescent aux cheveux blancs. On peut l'adopter ?

-Absolument pas ! Allez, dégage mauviette." Répliqua le Malefoy en donnant un coup de pied dans le sac d'Harold pour qu'il aille valser plus loin. Le brun ne répondit pas, comme à son habitude. Il avait peur d'eux, il les craignait. Depuis sa première année, les deux garçons ruinaient son existence. La seule et unique fois ou il avait voulu riposter, il s'était retrouvé accroché à un support de torche et était resté là, pendu, jusqu'à ce que Rusard daigne le faire descendre.

"Bonjour." Dit Mr Binns apparaissant dans la salle. Le professeur Binns était le seul professeur fantôme pour la simple et bonne raison que c'était le plus vieux de tous qui aitaccepté d'enseigner.

"Ouvrez votre livre à la page 57 jeunes gens.

-J'ai pas mon livre m'sieur, déclara un Serpentard roux.

-Très bien, je constate que le jeune homme brun au fond de la classe en a un. Va donc t'asseoir à côté de lui, dit le fantôme.

Le rouquin se tourna et vit Harold qui souriait maladroitement, dévoilant ses dents quelques peu tordues.

"Finalement, j'ai retrouvé le mien ! s'exclama le Serpentard avec un air de dégout tout en sortant un livre déchiré de son sac.

-Bien, maintenant que tout le monde a le matériel nécessaire, nous pouvons commencer. Je disais donc, page 57. Pour débuter cette année, nous allons étudier 'La localisation des trolls de forêt à l'époque où les ouroboros* régnaient sur les vallées de Cornouailles.' Prenez des notes, je ne répèterais pas. Comme vous le savez, les trolls trouvent un logis en se perdant dans la forêt.

-Ouais ils sont paumés quoi ! cria une Poufsouffle dans toute la classe.

-Comme Harold quoi ! lança Malefoy, le sourire au bord des lèvres. Fou rire général.

-Enfin Draco, laisse ces pauvres trolls tranquilles…"S'exclama Jack. Les rires redoublèrent.

Le jeune brun était devenu rouge des pieds à la tête. Que cette année allait être longue…

-5 points en moins pour Serpentard, vociféra le professeur Binns. Mr Malefoy et Mr Frost, vous obtenez voter première retenue de l'année. Vous viendrez me voir en fin de cours."

Draco se retourna et lança un regard haineux à Harold, qui ne put que lui rendre un sourire victorieux. Le cours continua sans dérangement autre que le hibou de Ron qui vint s'écraser contre la vitre de leur salle de classe. A la fin des deux heures, le garçon brun alla voir le professeur pour lui demander une précision sur le cours. Retournant à sa place, il eut le malheur de se retrouver face à Jack et Draco qui avaient l'air désireux de lui faire payer leur heure de colle. Harold s'attendait au pire, mais le blond se contenta de lui donner un coup d'épaule en se dirigeant vers le bureau du prof et Frost ne le regarda même pas.

"Trop honteux pour qu'on le regarde le petit Harold", pensa le brun.

Il avait apparemment réfléchi à voix haute car bientôt trois paires d'yeux se posèrent sur lui.

"Excusez-moi… Reprit Harold en sortant.

-Si tu as un problème pas de souci attend-nous à la sortie, grogna Draco.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, on ne sera pas long, surenchérit Jack.

- Une deuxième heure de colle ça vous dirait les garçons ? Demanda Mr Binns pendant qu'Harold quittait la pièce, la tête basse.

-'faut toujours que tu en rajoutes, stupide glaçon, chuchota le jeune Malefoy.

-Et toi, tu cherches toujours à t'imposer par la force… ou par la connerie je ne sais pas… répondit Jack du tac au tac.

-Répète ça, qu'on rigole, sang-impur, provoqua le blond, la main déjà menaçante.

Aussi vif que le froid, Frost plaça sa baguette sous le menton de Draco.

-Traite moi de sang impur encore une fois, et je te jure, que c'est la dernière chose que tu feras de ta vie. Affirma Jack.

-Stupéfix !" Hurla le professeur.

Les deux garçons s'immobilisèrent, comme s'ils avaient toujours été des statues de cire. Le duo de Serpentards étaient, depuis six ans qu'ils se connaissaient, tout le temps en conflit.

* * *

><p>"-Tiens, que c'est étonnant, Draco et Jack en retard, lâcha Harry alors que les deux garçons, remis de leurs stupéfixion, entraient dans la salle.<p>

-Ça te pose un problème, Potter ? Lui cracha Draco. Et au cas où, Trelawney n'est toujours pas là. Mais tiens, qui voilà ?! Miss-je-sais-tout. Alors, sang de bourbe, toujours pas morte ?

-La ferme Malefoy ! S'énerva Hermione.

-C'est qu'elle s'excite la p'tite, la railla Jack. Et tiens, qui voilà, le club des rouquins, dit-il quand il vit le bureau de Ron et Merida.

-Ta gueule, le glaçon !" Lui lâcha la rousse avant que Ron n'ait pu décrocher un mot.

Jack fut scotché par la réponse tranchante de la jeune fille et ne sut quoi répondre.

"- Traite encore une fois mon ami de glaçon, et je te jure que tu peux dire adieu à ta chevelure flamboyante, lui dit Malefoy.

-Essaye pour voir ! Dit la rousse, mettant au défit le serpent. Mais, dis-moi… Ce n'est pas toi qui donne ce surnom à Frost ? A moins que votre relation ne soit… particulière, et que ça soit son petit surnom affectueux que tu lui susurre au creux de l'oreille lorsqu'il te passe la main dans le pantalon.

-T'insinues quoi là ? Espèce de salo…

-Mr Malefoy, je ne veux pas de ce genre de vocabulaire dans mon cours. Je vais vous demander de bien vouloir vous asseoir", pépia le professeur Trelawney en entrant dans la pièce.

Draco partit à sa place, les poings serrés.

"-Tu vas regretter amèrement tes paroles, sorcière, lâcha Jack.

-Touche un seul de ses cheveux et tu vas avoir de sérieux problèmes, murmura Harry.

-Tiens Potter, on t'a parlé ?

-Mr Frost à votre place immédiatement et saisissez vous de votre boule de cristal !" Hurla le professeur Trelawney.

Jack partit s'asseoir aux côtés de Draco, non sans un rictus à l'égard du groupe que formaient les quatre personnes.

* * *

><p>"La journée est enfin finie, et correctement ! J'ai adoré la façon dont tu as remis ces deux cons à leurs places Merida, dit Ron, non sans un sourire en se remémorant la scène. Dommage que tu aies manqué ça 'Punzie.''<p>

La blonde sourit sous la remarque du Weasley. Elle s'était intégrée au groupe dès la première année. Depuis qu'Hermione était tombée dans son flot de cheveux. La jeune fille brune et elle étaient, d'ailleurs, devenues inséparables après cet incident. A vrai dire, Raiponce, 'Mione et Merida étaient toutes les trois très proches. Le groupe composé des quatre Gryffondors et de la Serdaigle avait pour habitude, depuis deux ans, de se retrouver dans la bibliothèque pour discuter.

"T'as bien fait de les remettre en place, je ne les supporte plus, surtout Malefoy, grogna Hermione.

-Allez, ne te prends pas la tête pour lui, il n'en vaut pas la peine, dit Raiponce, en mettant son bras autour des épaules de son amie.

-Ouais, Malefoy et Frost ne méritent même pas qu'on s'attarde sur leurs cas, râla Merida.

- Pour se calmer, ça vous dirait d'aller prendre une bièraubeurre ? Je meurs de soif ! S'exclama Harry, en souriant.

- Hé Luna ! Tu veux venir avec nous prendre une bièraubeurre? La héla Raiponce.

-J'aurais bien aimé, mais Rogue m'a déjà mis une retenue pour m'être trompé dans la préparation d'une formule parce que 'je faisais les yeux doux à un camarade'.

-Ah oui, j'en ai entendu parler, lança Harry, avec Neville tout à l'heure c'est ça ?

-Oui... enfin je ne lui faisais pas les yeux doux se justifia Luna, rougissant.

-Évidemment ! Affirma Hermione avec un clin d'œil.

-...dépêches Luna. Rogue va nous tuer sino... Dit Neville en apparaissant. Ah, salut les gars...

-Hum, hum, fit Merida.

-...et les filles, répondit Le jeune homme avec un air désolé.

-Bon, on va vous laisser à votre 'punition collective'. Dit le garçon à la cicatrice en leur lançant un clin d'œil. On a une bière à boire nous !"

Luna et Neville saluèrent leurs amis et ceux-ci partirent en direction de Pré-au-lard, pour boire un verre au pub "Les Trois Balais". Ils y arrivèrent après une dizaine de minutes de marche. Étant donné qu'ils avaient tous environs seize ans, ils n'avaient plus besoin d'une autorisation de leurs directeurs respectifs pour sortir, ce qui leurs donnaient une liberté supplémentaire. Ils s'installèrent à la première table de six qu'ils trouvèrent et la serveuse leur apporta la boisson qu'ils commandaient habituellement. Soudain, une voix horripilante se fit entendre en bout de table.

"On peut se joindre à vous ? Questionna le blond. Ce dernier s'assit sans attendre de réponse. Jack en fit de même.

-Tiens mais c'est mon sang-de-bourbe préféré ! Ironisa le serpent en passant un bras autour de la hanche d'Hermione. Elle essaya de se dégager, mais la poigne de Draco était trop forte.

- Laisse-la, fils à papa, grogna Ron.

-Oh, mais c'est qu'il s'énerve le rouquin ! s'exclama Jack.

-Et si je fais ça t'en pense quoi ?!" Demanda le blondinet en caressant la joue de la lionne. Cette fois c'en fut trop et Hermione lui lança sa bièraubeurre au visage.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Jack, Draco, Harry et Merida étaient debout, baguettes à la main. Raiponce s'était recroquevillée en bout de table et la lionne avait encore sa tasse à la main, bien que le contenu soit entièrement vidé sur Malefoy.

"Les jeunes, je vous demanderais de ne pas vous battre dans le bar.

-On allait partir dans tous les cas, cracha Jack en empoignant Draco et en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

-Lâche-moi, Frost. J'ai pas besoin de toi pour me retenir, je sais ce que je fais."

Le garçon aux cheveux blancs s'exécuta, mais garda la tête haute. Il avait toujours la tête haute.

"- Je te jure que mon père entendra parler de ça, Granger.

-Oh si ce n'est pas mignon, il va se plaindre à son petit papa, se moqua Ron.

-Retiens-moi, Jack, ou je vais me le faire !

- Je viens de te lâcher !" S'indigna le jeune homme aux cheveux hiver.

Merida qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis le début, se leva, regarda les deux garçons, leur sourit avant de leur dire:

"Il me semble que vous deviez y aller, non ?

-Sale rousse, murmura Malefoy.

-T'as quelque chose contre les roux, mon vieux ? Demanda Ron, la main sur la baguette.

-Au revoir, appuya Raiponce, fusillant Jack du regard.

-Laisse Draco, on s'en va, ils n'en valent pas le coup."

Les deux Serpentards quittèrent le pub, sans se retourner.

Les autres eurent du mal à réaliser ce qui venait de se passer. Leur blondinette, qui n'ouvrait jamais la bouche, venait de remballer et chasser deux serpents, de deux mots seulement.

-On s'en va, nous aussi, parce que Dumbledore veut voir Harry à propos de ce qui c'est passé l'année dernière a propos de ce que vous savez avec Vous-Savez-qui, dit Ronald.

-Tu veux que je vous accompagne ? Harry aura besoin de soutien, proposa Hermione qui était la meilleure amie des deux garçons.

-Non, ça va aller, répondit Harry. Je pense que Raiponce aura plus besoin de toi pour se remettre de ce qu'elle vient de faire que moi. Mais merci quand même."

Hermione serra Harry et Ron dans ses bras, et les deux garçons partirent.

* * *

><p>Harold en avait marre d'être le maillon faible de Poudlard. Il monta dans sa chambre, quitta son uniforme pour le troquer contre des vieux habits, puis se dirigea vers la forêt interdite. Il allait prouver qu'il était plus fort que tous. A l'orée de la forêt, Harold fut surpris par des cris de rage provenant du sentier. Il se retourna et put voir l'héritier Malefoy dans une colère noire, suivit de près de Jack Frost.<p>

Le garçon brun aurait voulu disparaître pour être sûr que les deux garçons vert et argent ne le voient pas. Mais il trébucha sur un angle de boîte à moitié enterré dans le sol. Il fit donc du bruit et Jack et Draco se retournèrent vers lui. Heureusement ils ne l'avaient pas reconnu ou bien, ils n'étaient pas d'humeur à le martyriser, si bien qu'ils continuèrent leur chemin. Harold en profita pour dégager la boîte de la terre. C'était une simple boite en carton, qui commençait à être rongée par la vermine. Le jeune Poufsouffle l'ouvrit et y vit un objet qui ressemblait à un sablier doré. Le jeune homme tourna une fois le sablier entre ses doigts mais l'objet semblait bien mal en point et grinça lorsqu'il fit un tour. Soudain, une main se posa sur son épaule. Il se retourna et se prit un énorme coup de poing dans le nez.

-Aïe ! S'exclama le garçon tout en se tenant le pif, d'où s'écoulait à présent une petite rivière de sang.

-Tu pensais qu'on t'avait déjà oublié ?"

Cette voix si horripilante et désagréable sonna à l'oreille d'Harold comme un son de cloche familier.

"Oh non... se lamenta-t-il en remarquant que Draco et Jack se tenaient devant lui.

-Qu'est ce que tu as encore fait, Malefoy? demanda Hermione qui revenait apparemment des 'Trois balais' avec Raiponce et Merida.

-T'en as pas marre de taper les plus faibles que toi ? Se désespéra la rouquine.

-Oh tiens, ces gentes demoiselles ont perdu leurs cavaliers... Quel dommage pour elles...

-Draco... On ne tape pas les filles, s'exaspéra Jack.

-C'est vrai que normalement on ne le fait pas... Mais il faut bien une exception à la règle."

Draco levait son poing quand tout devint flou autour de lui. Hermione chancela puis disparut. Jack, Raiponce, Merida et Harold en firent de même...

* * *

><p>*Un ouroboros est un dragon ou un serpent se mordant (ou se mangeant) la queue, signifiant la continuité éternelle de la nature<p>

ALOOOOOOOOOOOOORS ?! Ca vous a plu ?

Laissez une petite review chers compatriotes ! (Même si ça ne vous a pas plu gnéhéhé)

BIsouuuuuuuuuuus

Louna


	3. Chapitre 2: Erreur de place

Heyyyyyy :)

Je voudrais déjà faire mes petits remerciements :D Merci beaucoup pour vos petites reviews qui m'ont vraiment fait plaisir MOI, Guest et Neila-Louve.

Merci à Neila de daigner être ma correctrice officielle :P

Et merci aussi à vous, en train de lire ces mots, d'avoir la gentillesse de me suivre !

J'éspère que cette petite suite vous plaira ! Vous m'en direz des nouvelles. Si vous venez de reprendre l'école, bon courage! Sinon bonnes vacances ! Moi je suis en vacances mais je suis malade D: Bahhhhhhhhh :(

Bref, bref bref. Bonne Lecture :D

* * *

><p>Every time we lie awake<br>After every hit we take  
>Every feeling that I get<br>But I haven't missed you yet

Every roommate kept awake  
>By every sigh and scream we make<br>All the feelings that I get  
>But I still don't miss you yet<p>

Only when I stop to think about it

I hate everything about you  
>Why do I love you?<br>I hate everything about you  
>Why do I love you?<p>

-I Hate Everything About You-

_-THREE DAYS GRACE-_

* * *

><p>Chapitre 2 : Erreur de place<p>

Les idées en vrac, Raiponce tenta de se relever, sans succès. Une masse sombre était étendue sur elle. La blonde aux longs cheveux était tête face au marbre, dur et froid. La jeune fille poussa un cri.

"-T'inquiète 'Punzie, la rassura Merida en tapant dans la personne aux cheveux blancs qui était au dessus de la blonde.

-Tu pourrais être plus douce, des fois, fit Jack en toussotant la poussière qu'il venait d'ingurgiter.

-C'est quoi ce bordel ?! Questionna Draco en se relevant difficilement.

-Toujours aussi aimable Malefoy, dit Hermione en époussetant les débris se trouvant sur sa robe de sorcier.

-Oh Granger, ne commence pas. On se barre Jack." Ordonna le blond avant de partir. Frost lui emboita le pas. En partant, il n'oublia évidemment pas de donner un coup d'épaule dans celle d'Harold. Ce dernier s'était fait tout petit face à la situation.

"-Tiens, mais ce n'est pas Neville qui arrive devant ? Questionna Hermione.

-Si, effectivement, approuva Merida. Je vais le voir pour lui demander s'il n'aurait pas croisé Harry et Ron." La rousse s'avança et se dirigea vers le Gryffondor. Ce dernier ne la regarda même pas et la traversa. Littéralement. Il passa à travers elle. Puis il se mit à murmurer quelque chose avant de courir.

"Vous avez vu ça ? Demanda Merida, stupéfiée.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Questionna Harold.

-Tu es ? Demanda timidement Raiponce.

-Harold Haddock, je suis à Poufsouffle. En sixième année.

-Bien, Mr Haddock, rigola Merida, on va aller manger, tu nous accompagnes ?

-Euh... Oui, répondit le garçon peu assuré."

Il fallait dire qu'en six ans, c'était la première fois qu'on le prenait en considération.

"Tiens, Seamus a ressorti le journal de l'année dernière ? demanda Raiponce.

-Apparemment... répondit Merida en se demandant pourquoi le jeune homme avait fait ça.

-Tiens la date est déréglée... Elle nous indique que nous sommes au jour de nos examens de fin d'année de l'an passé, remarqua Harold en poussant la porte de la grande salle.

-STOOOOOP ! Hurla Hermione en le tirant en arrière. Direction les toilettes des filles et gardez la tête basse."

La Gryffondor les fit passer par des chemins dont les autres ne soupçonnaient même pas l'existence. Soudain, Raiponce s'arrêta net.

"Ce...ce n'est pas...

-Possible. Non." Termina Merida.

Au bout de l'allée se trouvait un Serdaigle, Flynn Rider. C'était le petit copain de Raiponce en cinquième année. Ce dernier était mort d'une chute dans les escaliers, après une soirée trop alcoolisée. Les yeux de Raiponce se fermèrent et des images lui revinrent en tête. Par flash. Une main, un bout de tissu s'envolant.

"Dépêchez vous les filles ! Il ne faut plus croiser personne." S'exaspéra Hermione. Merida et Raiponce coururent après le Poufsouffle et la Gryffondor. Les images s'étaient arrêtées. La blonde en fut soulagée.

Après la traversé de sept escaliers, neuf portes et six couloirs, ils débouchèrent dans les toilettes des filles.

-Hermi', je ne ferais pas un seul pas de plus tant que tu ne nous auras pas expliqué ce qui se trame, dit la rousse en s'arrêtant.

-Bien, je vois que Meri' ne peut plus attendre… mais êtes vous sûrs de vouloir connaître la vérité ? Demanda la brune.

-Nous avons voyagé un an en arrière, c'est ça ? Questionna Raiponce.

-Mais comment tu… Commencèrent Harold et la lionne.

-C'est très simple, les coupa la Serdaigle. En troisième année, 'Mione m'avait parlé de son ''retourneur de temps'' quand Harry et elle étaient remontés quelques heures avant pour sauver le parrain de ce dernier et Buck, l'hippogriffe, que cet ignare de Malefoy avait fait condamner. Elle m'avait aussi dit qu'elle l'avait enterré pour qu'il ne tombe pas entre de mauvaises mains. Là, Harold est arrivé, a trouvé le retourneur et maintenant nous sommes ici.

-Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, fit le jeune brun plaintif. Je n'ai pas fais exprès.

-On se doute bien, soupira Merida, mais maintenant, on fait comment ? Demanda la rousse.

-Est-ce que tu as encore le retourneur ? Questionna Hermione en se tournant vers Harold.

-Je…Non, répondit le Poufsouffle, bien embêté de l'admettre.

-Super ! Râla la rousse.

-Merida, laisse-le tranquille, dit l'autre Gryffondor en se tournant vers son amie. On va avoir un problème…

-Quel genre de problème 'Mione ? S'inquiéta Raiponce.

-Le premier… Commença la jeune fille.

-Parce qu'il y en a plusieurs en plus ?!

-MERI !" S'indigna la blonde.

La rousse se contenta de faire remonter une mèche bouclée qui lui tombait devant les yeux en soufflant dessus.

"Je reprends, fit Hermione. Le premier, le majeur, c'est qu'il ne faudra pas nous auto-croiser.

-Parce qu'on est là, en tant que cinquième année aussi ?! S'exclama le brun.

-Oui, là est bien le problème… Il se trouve que si nous croisons notre double et que nous nous regardons… la jeune fille s'interrompit.

-Et bien ?! Reprit Merida.

-Nous mourrons. Et plus aucun moyen de nous refaire apparaître. Avec ou sans retourneur de temps.

-Okay, je ne nous donne même pas deux jours avant de nous auto-croiser, soupira la rouquine.

-C'est là ou on va avoir un problème. C'est que nous ne pouvons même pas prendre la salle sur demande, c'est l'année d'Ombrage et de l'armée de Dumbledore, conclusion la salle est toujours occupée par nos autres nous. Il va falloir trouver un endroit inutilisé ou nous pourrons nous cacher. Mais il faut que ce lieu soit gardé et en sécurité.

-Et la deuxième mauvaise nouvelle ? Tremblota Raiponce.

-Il va falloir chercher et récupérer ces deux abrutis de Frost et Malefoy.

* * *

><p>"Tu sais ou on va ? Demanda l'argenté. Aucune réponse. Draco ?<p>

-Mais lâche-moi Jack. Il y a quelque que chose qui ne va pas, et je n'arrive pas à cerner ce que c'est…

-Détend toi mon vieux, je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait clocher."Répondit Frost.

A peine avait il finit sa phrase, qu'une Ombrage, toute de rose vêtue passa devant eux et traversa le corps de Jack.

"Voilà ce qu'il y a, ''mon vieux''. Nous sommes immatériels et Ombrage se ballade dans nos couloirs, toute souriante, alors que l'an passé, elle a été viré par ce vieux fou de Dumbledore.

-Tu veux qu'on fasse quoi alors ?! Qu'on se mette à paniquer et à courir partout comme des premières années ? Vas-y, fais le si tu veux. Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour le faire avec toi, j'ai une dignité à tenir, moi, fit le Serpentard en plissant ses yeux bleus.

-Répète ça, Frost !

-Tu as très bien entendu, Malefoy."

Les deux garçons sortirent leurs baguettes avec une vivacité étonnante. L'une sous le menton de l'autre, ils se dévisagèrent.

"Je ne suis pas ton sous-fifre, Draco, et bien que ce soit ce que tu laisses croire aux autres, nous avons le même rang.

-Mr Jack voudrait me donner une leçon de morale, peut être ?! Questionna Draco en appuyant légèrement sur la trachée du jeune homme qui lui faisait face.

-Je te déconseille fortement de faire ça, siffla le jeune Frost.

-Pourquoi ? Tu vas le dire à ton ''papa'' sinon ?" Provoqua le blond.

La main de Jack, qui n'était pas prise par la baguette, vola et cogna fortement la joue de Draco.

Malefoy leva le poing mais le garçon aux cheveux d'hiver le lui saisit et le poignet gela sur place.

"Que…qu'est ce que tu m'as fais, Frost ? Bégaya Draco.

-Je t'avais prévenu de ne pas me traiter comme n'importe qui. Je ne suis pas, n'importe qui." Grinça Jack.

Ce dernier lâcha le poing de son ami qui se réchauffa, et la glace fondit.

"Plus jamais tu ne laisses croire aux autres que je suis ton chien.

-Plus jamais tu ne me glaceras le poignet alors !" Dit Draco dont le ton était venimeux.

Aucun des deux garçons ne répondit à l'autre et ils continuèrent leur route en direction de la tour d'astronomie.

* * *

><p>"Je crois que j'ai une idée du lieu ou on pourrait aller… commença Hermione. Mais je pense qu'elle risque de ne pas vous plaire.<p>

-Dis toujours, risqua Merida.

-Vous êtes sûrs de vouloir savoir ? Questionna la brune en tordant sa bouche.

-'Mione ! On en est plus à ça près ! S'épuisa la blonde.

-La chambre des secrets ? Dit Hermione d'un seul trait.

-Je retire ce que je viens de dire, fit Raiponce. C'est la pire idée que tu n'aies jamais eu.

-En plus, sans vouloir vous contrarier, quelqu'un parle fourchelang ici ? Se renfrogna Merida.

-Moi… Enfin un tout petit peu…" Répondit Harold.

Les trois filles se tournèrent vers le Poufsouffle, en haussant les sourcils.

"Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez ! S'exclama le jeune brun en secouant ses mains devant lui. C'est juste que j'apprends le langage et les comportements des dragons et ils parlent un petit peu comme les serpents.

-Donc, on a accès à la chambre, fit mollement Merida.

-On ne va quand même pas y aller ! S'indigna Raiponce. Il y a des os partout et si ça se trouve le Basilique a eu des bébés.

-Tout seul ? Fit remarquer Hermione. Il n'y avait qu'un seul serpent je te rappelle.

-On ne sait jamais, dit la blonde, tremblante.

-T'as une meilleure idée, peut-être ? Questionna la rousse.

-…"

La Serdaigle ne put qu'ouvrir et fermer sa bouche.

"-Bon, je suppose que ça veut dire non. Harold place toidevant ce lavabo s'il te plaît, demanda Merida.

-D'accord, s'exécuta le brun.

-Je vais rester là, moi, leur dit la Gryffondor brune.

-Mais… Commença Raiponce

-Ce n'est pas pour m'amuser. Figure-toi qu'on doit retrouver le retourneur et les deux autres guignols. Et c'est plus prudent d'y aller un par un.

-Je prends ta relève à deux heures." Lui affirma la seconde Gryffondor.

Hermione regarda sa montre. Ca lui faisait quatre heures à tenir dehors. Mais elle les tiendrait. Sans se croiser. Elle éviterait tous les endroits ou elle avait l'habitude d'aller, à savoir la bibliothèque, la salle commune des Gryffondors, sa chambre et la grande salle.

"On fait comme ça, répondit la jeune brune à son amie.

-A toute à l'heure Hermi', lui dit Merida en lui tapant dans le dos.

-Fais attention à toi 'Mione fit la blonde en la serrant dans ses bras.

-Bon courage… Hermione ! S'exclama Harold.

-Merci à vous trois. Restez sur vos gardes !" Leur sourit la brune.

Elle attendit de les voir entrer dans la chambre pour tourner le dos aux lavabos. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. La dernière fois qu'elle avait vu ce truc s'ouvrir, c'était pour qu'Harry y découvre un énorme serpent et une Ginny aux trois quarts morte. La petite sœur de Ron avait d'ailleurs bien faillit y passer. Hermione sortit des toilettes des filles, en regardant d'abord si la voie était libre. Elle avait du mal à se mettre en tête que les gens ne pouvaient pas la voir.

Elle descendit l'escalier pour se rendre au donjon qui servait de salle commune aux Serpentards.

* * *

><p>Les deux verts et argents étaient toujours en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Jack s'était assis sur la barrière séparant Poudlard du vide et admirait la vue. C'était la première fois qu'il venait ici. Draco, quant à lui, réfléchissait à ce qui pouvait bien clocher. Tout était comme l'année précédente. Ce n'était pas clair. Rien n'était clair. Il avait vérifié, la marque des ténèbres était toujours imprégnée sur son avant-bras clair. Alors il pensa. La mission… Celle que le Lord lui avait donnée… Serait-il capable de la mener à bien ? Draco ferma les yeux. Il ne voulait pas y penser. Il aurait juste voulu oublier. Tout. Recommencer à être le petit garçon naïf et moqueur qu'il était il y avait tout juste cinq ans. Mais rien de tout cela n'était possible. Il n'avait pas le choix. Draco Malefoy n'avait jamais eu le choix. Il devait le faire, ou ce serait un autre qui le ferait et lui serait sûrement tué.<p>

"Bon, Malefoy, la vue est magnifique et tout et tout, mais je commence à avoir faim, 'suis crevé aussi. J'irais bien me coucher après avoir grignoté quelque chose, lui dit Frost, coupant le blond de sa torpeur.

-J'regardais pas le paysage, Frost. J'essayais de comprendre ce qui n'allait pas, s'indigna Draco.

-Ouais si tu le dis. Ca doit être une blague des premières années, fit le fils de l'hiver. Tu sais le truc invisible qui te change d'endroit…

-Je ne pense pas, Jack, lui répondit le blond.

-Pourquoi il faut toujours que tu sois pessimiste Draco ?

-Réfléchis trente secondes, pourquoi Ombrage était là, toute souriante ?

-Rogue l'a demandée en mariage ? Rigola Frost.

-Sérieusement ? Tu me désespères Jack. Toi et moi savons très bien que Rogue ne supportait pas cette femme.

-Contrairement à d'autre... soupira le garçon aux cheveux neige.

-Oh, ça va hein, t'as rien à dire là-dessus, répondit sèchement le blond.

-C'est vrai, admit Jack en se remémorant les cours d'Ombrage où il avait joué le rôle du parfait lèche-cul. Je suis bien obligé de reconnaître que tu as raison. Quelque chose ne va pas comme d'habitude. Je n'ai toujours pas croisé Blaise par ailleurs...

-Il faudrait retrouver ces blaireaux pour qu'ils nous éclaircissent un poil, se renfrogna Draco.

-Toi ?! Le grand Draco Malefoy avoir besoin d'une sang-impur et de sa troupe ? On aura tout vu…

-T'as un autre choix, peut être, stupide glaçon… fit le jeune Malefoy et haussant les sourcils. Tu m'fais rire…

-On a toujours le choix !" Dit Jack.

Draco faillit lui répondre que non, on n'avait pas toujours le choix. Lui, par exemple, ne l'avait pas.

"Bon alors ?! Si on veut les retrouver, il faudrait peut-être s'y mettre, non ?

-Ouais… On va commencer par… Commença le blond.

-…la bibliothèque ? Finit Frost.

-Je n'aurais pas dis mieux, sourit Draco en lui donnant une bourrade amicale tout en sortant de la pièce. Ces rats sont toujours là-bas." Conclut-il.

Les deux Serpentards descendirent donc en direction de la pièce aux livres. Lorsqu'ils passèrent devant la porte de la grande salle, la porte s'ouvrit. Heureusement les jeunes hommes perdus dans leurs pensées n'y firent guères attention. Il se trouvait que les personnes en question à sortir de la pièce n'étaient autres qu'eux-mêmes. Si par mégarde ils avaient croisés le regard de leurs passés, Jack et Draco n'auraient plus existé que dans l'esprit de deux Gryffondors, une Serdaigle et un Poufsouffle. On aurait même pu dire qu'ils venaient d'éviter de créer leur propre fin. Sans se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit, Draco et Jack atteignirent la bibliothèque. Ils cherchèrent les jeunes gens, et au bout d'une dizaine de rangées de livres que les deux garçons auraient trouvé inintéressants s'ils avaient daigné y jeter un regard, ils les virent. Draco s'approcha et saisit violemment la ''Miss-je sais-tout'' par le bras. Enfin, il voulut la saisir, car quand le blond tendit la main, il la referma sur une chose immatérielle. Sur du vide. Hermione n'était pas. La jeune fille était d'ailleurs en train de parler de lui :

"Ce Malefoy, je n'en peux plus… Avec son petit air supérieur là… Non mais, sérieusement, il se prend pour qui ? Tout ça parce que ''Monsieur est un sang pur''. Mais il faudrait qu'il redescende sur terre !

-Calme-toi 'Mione. Il ne mérite pas que la plus brillante des sorcières ne s'attarde sur son cas, lui répondit Harry.

-Ce n'est pas question de ça, Harry. Et tu le sais très bien… J'en ai marre qu'il me fasse remarquer en permanence que je ne suis pas… Hermione ne termina pas sa phrase.

-Que tu n'es pas … ? L'incita à continuer Ron.

-Comme vous, lâcha la jeune brune d'un trait.

-Tu es comme nous Hermi' ! S'énerva Merida. Tu le sais très bien ! Et tu sais très bien aussi que les Serpentards ne se prennent pas pour de la merde."

Les deux verts et argents écoutaient toujours lorsque Raiponce arriva et traversa Jack.

"Wouhouhou, mais qui voilà ? Notre représentante de Serdaigle dans toute sa splendeur !" Fit Ron en la serrant dans ses bras.

Jack écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Bien que Draco le remarqua, il ne fit aucun commentaire. Il préféra se pencher sur la voix pleine de question de Raiponce.

"Alors, qu'est ce que j'ai loupé ?

-Une Hermione totalement dépressive à cause de ce con de Malefoy, râla Ron.

-Oh qu'est ce qu'il t'a encore fait 'Mione ? Questionna la blonde dont les cheveux étaient tressés jusqu'à ses chevilles.

-Devine ? La railla Merida.

-Il l'a encore traité de sang-de-bourbe devant tout le monde et lui a dis que si elle voulait, elle pourrait travailler pour lui plus tard, en tant que femme de ménage, continua Harry.

-Malefoy a dit ça ? Questionna la blonde en ouvrant des yeux ronds.

-Oui… Lui répondit Hermione.

-Moi j'aurais pris ça pour un compliment, venant de sa part, affirma Raiponce.

-Pardon ? Demandèrent les quatre Gryffondors en cœurs.(Même Draco écarquilla les yeux.)

-Ben oui, se justifia la jeune fille, tout le monde sait que les bonnes du manoir Malefoy sont jolies parce que le père se les tape avant de les virer, ou de les tuer. Ça l'histoire ne le dit pas."

-Comment elle ose cette… Commença Draco.

-Tu voulais engager Hermione pour te la taper ?!" Demanda le garçon aux cheveux blancs avec un air dubitatif.

Draco tourna la tête vers Jack. Il détestait Hermione Granger, comment cela pouvait-il traverser l'esprit de son ami ne serait-ce qu'un dixième de seconde ? Pire que ça, il la haïssait. Pour ce qu'elle était, c'est-à-dire une sang-de-bourbe, faible et trop intelligente. Pour Draco, une fille devait rester un objet que l'on pouvait manipuler à sa guise, sans qu'elle ne réfléchisse trop pour éviter les rebellions inutiles. Jack, lui, pensait bien autrement. Bien qu'il soit persuadé d'avoir dis la phrase à propos de son amie et de la Gryffondor, juste pour énerver le Serpentard, il ne comprenait pas le mépris de Draco envers Hermione. Bien qu'elle soit une sang-impur, cette fille ne leur avait jamais crée de tort directement. Jack ne réussissait pas à accepter ces fausses idées sur les sangs-de-bourbes que partageait Draco et… son père à lui. Bien sûr Jack restait un Serpentard, ne supportant pas les faibles et étant imbu de lui-même. Cependant, si les sangs impurs étaient intelligents, et pratiquaient correctement la magie, pourquoi les exclurent ? Quand aux filles, il les considérait comme leur égal. Ses pensées furent interrompues par la voix railleuse de son ami.

"Je savais que t'étais con, mais à ce point… Ça n'avait rien d'un compliment, j'aurais pu employer le mot sous-fifre pour désigner cette garce, et mon père ne ''se tape'' pas nos servantes.

-Arrête Draco. Toi et moi savons très bien que je suis loin d'être con… et que ton père a…

-Stop ! Je te conseille d'en rester là, lui affirma le blond.

-Sinon quoi ? Tu vas me frapper ? Me lancer un Doloris ? Je pensais qu'on avait passé ce stade Drac', dit Jack, la voix stone.

-Allez, on se casse., fit Draco, en changeant de sujet. Ce ne sont pas eux que nous cherchons…

-Tu veux dire que… Commença Frost.

-Oui, nous avons des doubles. Allons voir dans la salle commune des Gryffondors" Lâcha Draco.

La porte de la bibliothèque claqua.

* * *

><p>"On n'y voit rien là-dedans, râla Raiponce.<p>

-Ne commence pas ! C'est déjà assez chiant de devoir marcher dans un tas d'os sans avoir une voix off dans le dos.

-Euh Meri… Je suis déjà obligé de faire ça alors si je n'ai même pas le droit de parler…

-Tu ne parles pas, tu ronchonnes ! S'exclama la rousse.

-Stop ! J'en ai marre, tu n'es pas ma mère, j'ai quand même le droit de faire ce que je veux ! S'énerva la blonde.

-Merida ! Hurla le garçon de l'équipe.

-Quoi ? Grogna la jeune fille en arrêtant sa marche et en se tournant vers lui.

-Tu aurais fais un pas de plus tu serais tombée…" Osa Harold.

Merida observa le sol et put constater qu'un trou d'une profondeur indéterminée avait été creusé.

"Vous pensez qu'il y a un autre serpent ? S'effraya Raiponce.

-On a dit quoi Raiponce ? La questionna la jeune rousse.

-Que le Basilique n'avait pas pu se reproduire tout seul… Se renfrogna Raiponce.

-Exactement ! Sourit Merida. Alors ne t'inquiète pas…

-Vous entendez ? Demanda Harold.

-Non… Répondirent les deux filles ensembles.

-Ecoutez bien…" Leur dit le jeune Poufsouffle.

Les jeunes filles tendirent l'oreille et se mirent à entendre une voix de fille chantonnant un vieil air grotesque.

"Mais c'est impossible ! S'exclama la blonde. Personne ne peut être venu ici… pas vrai ?

-T'inquiète 'Punzie, ça doit juste être Mimi Geignarde qui fait son cirque. S'exclame Merida en pensant au fantôme de la jeune fille ayant succombé aux douloureux yeux du serpent.

-Moui… Tu dois avoir raison, maugréa Raiponce.

-Même si il n'y a rien, ça ne vous ennuie pas si on ne reste pas ici ? Leur demanda Harold

-Non, absolument pas. On peut courir si vous voulez ! Fit la jeune blonde.

-Pffff. Deux poules mouillées… Râla Merida.

-Mais non c'est…"

Le jeune homme se fit couper par la voix chantante qui devenait de plus en plus forte. Le Poufsouffle s'élança vers la porte qui donnait accès à l'ancienne chambre du serpent. Il fit fourcher sa langue et l'entrée s'ouvrit. Les trois jeunes gens se précipitèrent à l'intérieur. Merida et Harold fermèrent la porte avec un soupir de soulagement. Ils n'entendaient plus la voix. Bien que la jeune rousse fût la plus brave des trois, des sueurs froides avaient commencé à s'emparer d'elle.

* * *

><p>"Mais ou peuvent bien être ces deux imbéciles ?!" Se demanda Hermione en remontant les marches menant à la salle commune des deux Serpentards. Elle avait mis bien cinq minutes à les descendre et commençait sérieusement à en avoir marre. Etant en fin arrivée à bout de cet interminable calvaire elle regarda l'heure. Vingt trois heures. Il lui restait donc trois heures. Elle se dirigea alors vers la salle où avaient lieu les cours avec Rogue. D'ici là que les garçons soient allés piquer une ou deux potions pour soutirer des informations à des élèves de première année, ou alors pour en rendre malade un ou deux. Quand Hermione arriva enfin au bout d'un énième escalier, elle s'avança et la porte s'ouvrit sans qu'elle n'ait rien fait.<p>

Un Harry Potter tout déboussolé en sortit.

"Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui, fit le maître des potions, debout sur le pas de la porte. Et la prochaine fois, tentez de vous concentrer Potter ! Sinon, il pourra entrer dans votre tête contre votre gré et torturer votre âme.

-Et bien que Voldemort vienne, j'en ai marre de suivre vos cours et de subir vos petites ironies à propos de ma vie privée !" S'écria Harry, furieux.

La jeune Gryffondor arrêta de suivre la conversation et entra dans la salle. Personne ne s'y trouvait. Elle soupira et fit demi-tour.

Elle savait que son ancienne elle était déjà couchée et décida de se rendre dans la grande salle.

"D'ici là que ces messieurs aient eu une petite faim…" Grogna Hermione.

Elle poussa la lourde porte de bois et y découvrit une pièce aux trois quarts vide. Seuls quelques Serpentards de sixième années (ils étaient donc en septième dans le temps normal), étaient là à jouer à un jeu qu'Hermione ne connaissait pas. La jeune Gryffondor commençait déjà à rebrousser chemin lorsqu'un Draco furieux entra dans la salle. Alors qu'elle s'approchait de lui, il grommela quelque chose du genre "Il faut que je le trouve et que je reparte, ce n'est pas mon genre de garder la tête basse, ras-le-bol !". Hermione soupira… et bien s'il avait perdu Jack, il n'avait pas pour autant perdu son orgueil. Alors qu'il passait à proximité d'elle, sans même la remarquer, (ce qui agaça assez la jeune fille, elle trouva ça humiliant, même de la part de son ennemi) elle tandis le bras pour lui saisir le poignet. Hermione resta coite… Sa main venait de transpercer l'avant bras du jeune homme !

* * *

><p>Alors ? Qu'est ce que vous en avez pensé ?<p>

J'éspère que vous m'en donnerez des nouvelles :P

Bisouuuuuuuus

Louna


	4. Chapitre 3:Approfondissement des données

BONJOUUUUUUUUUUR !

Je voulais déjà m'excuser du long retard qu'a pris ma fiction, mais j'ai eu des gros problèmes familiaux et je n'ai pas trouvé la force de continuer à écrire (Cher lecteur, je t'interdis de t'apitoyer sur mon sort :P), ensuite je voulais vous dire que si je suis de nouveau présente, c'est grâce à vous et vos reviews qui m'ont donné du courage et l'envie d'écrire de nouveau ! Merci pour tous ces petits messages que j'ai essayé de prendre en compte en espérant que vous serez satisfait. Je ne vais pas faire plus de baratin, en tout cas, tout ça m'avait manqué ! Merci à tous !

J'éspère que vous allez aimer ce tout nouveau chapitre bien chaud ! :D

* * *

><p>I could drag you from the ocean,<br>I could pull you from the fire  
>And when you're standing in the shadows<br>I could open up the sky  
>And I could give you my devotion<br>Until the end of time  
>And you will never be forgotten<br>With me by your side

And I don't need this life  
>I just need…<p>

I've got nothing left to live for  
>Got no reason yet to die<br>But when I'm standing in the gallows  
>I'll be staring at the sky<br>Because no matter where they take me  
>Death I will survive<br>And I will never be forgotten  
>With you by my side<p>

Cause I don't need this life  
>I just need…<p>

Somebody to die for  
>Somebody to cry for<br>When I'm lonely

-Somebody to die for-

-HURTS-

* * *

><p>Chapitre 3 : Approfondissement des données<p>

''J'sens qu'on va bien se marrer…'' Sortit Jack ironiquement.

En effet, cela faisait au minimum une dizaine de minutes que les deux garçons poirotaient devant la porte-tableau qui menait à la salle commune des Gryffondors, sans arriver à convaincre le personnage y figurant de leur ouvrir.

''Le mot de passe ! Vociféra la grosse dame.

-Mais puisque je vous dis que Mlle Granger nous a invité dans ses appartements pour…

-Mr Malefoy ! Je ne veux pas savoir ce que vous voulez faire avec votre demoiselle à une heure pareille, mais je vous prierai de bien vouloir garder ça pour vous. S'indigna le portrait.

-Non mais je rêve, dit Draco en se tournant vers Jack. Tu as entendu la même chose que moi ?!

-Positif. Mais comment ça se fait qu'elle nous voit et nous entend ? '' Questionna le compagnon du blond. Aucune réponse ne se fit entendre.

Jack se pencha alors vers le tableau.

''Un conseil, si vous tenez à votre jolie robe, ne dites plus jamais ça au jeune homme impulsif qui se trouve à côté de moi.

-Non mais dîtes donc-vous, je ne vous permets pas. Si vous aviez encore un espoir d'entrer, il vient de se consumer.

-Allez l'glaçon, on se taille, la vieille veut pas nous ouvrir. Tant pis. Lâcha Draco en tournant le dos au tableau.

-Jeune homme ! S'exaspéra la grosse dame. Tiens, tiens… J'en connais un qui ne va pas être content…'' Fit le tableau en pivotant, non sans un sourire narquois.

Une Hermione radieuse, suivit d'un Harry qui était de la même humeur apparurent de l'ouverture du mur. Ils dévalèrent les escaliers sans se soucier du blond qui s'exaspérait à crier le nom de la jeune fille. Draco, suivit de Jack, se dépêchèrent de leurs emboiter le pas. Les jeunes gens entendirent la grosse voix du tableau :

''On dirait que votre ''Mlle Granger'' a trouvé mieux ailleurs…

-Oh la ferme, vous.'' Lui répondit Draco tout en descendant les marches.

Le blond suivait Potter de très près, si bien que, lorsque le jeune homme fut appelé un étage au-dessus par son copain Weasley, Harry se tourna et sa bouche vint rencontrer celle de Draco.

Le jeune homme fit un bond de cinq mètre en arrière. Il tomba sur les fesses deux ou trois marches au dessus. Si Potter n'avait pas put réaliser ce qui c'était passé parce qu'il était immatériel (comme avait put le constater Draco), le jeune blond, lui avait bien comprit l'énormité qui venait de se produire.

''CE N'EST PAS POSSIBLE ! JACK, DIS MOI QUE CA NE C'EST PAS PASSE !''

Le jeune homme aux cheveux hiver était plié en deux, tant par l'action qui venait d'avoir lieu que par la tête dégoutée de Draco. Il essuya une larme au coin de son œil avant de se redresser.

''Si un jour, on m'avait dit que toi et Potter vous embrasseriez, j'aurais volontiers explosé de rire…

-Oh, si ça peut te rassurer, c'est exactement ce que tu viens de faire ! Hurla Draco, énervé et humilié.

-Je vois déjà ça en gros titre : ''L'héritier Malefoy, gay refoulé. Il sortirait avec Potter. La réaction de Lucius''. S'esclaffa le fils de l'hiver. Au moins une fois dans ta vie tu feras la une de la gazette du sorcier. Se moqua le jeune garçon.

-Hilarant Frost… Grogna le concerné.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tu aurais pu tomber plus bas… Tenta de le rassurer Jack.

-Par exemple ? Fit le blond en commençant à se détendre.

-Embrasser Weasley ! Reprit l'autre Serpentard en rigolant de plus belle.

-Tu ne perds rien pour attendre. Se crispa de nouveau le blond tout en tournant le dos et en jetant sa veste sur son épaule. A cause de tes conneries on les a perdus… Dit le jeune homme en fixant l'escalier désert.

-De mes conneries ? Ce n'est pas moi qui bécote ce cher Harry, n'est-ce pas Mr… Potter ou Malefoy ? Ironisa Jack en éclatant de rire une nouvelle fois.

-Tu veux qu'on parle de Raiponce, allias Mlle Sunshine ? Questionna Draco, entrant dans le jeu de son ami.

-Ne parle pas de chose que tu ne connais pas, Malefoy.'' Dit Jack, d'un air haineux, ayant reprit tout son sérieux.

Le jeune homme n'attendit pas la réponse de Draco et dévala les quelques marches qu'ils leurs restaient, sous le regard méprisant du serpent.

* * *

><p>''On va rester là encore longtemps ? Grogna Harold.<p>

-Le temps qu'il faudra. Lui répondit la Gryffondor en faisant une mimique avec sa bouche.

-J'en ai marre … soupira le jeune homme en se laissant tomber sur le sol humide de la chambre des secrets.

-En plus… la compagnie est… terrifiante. Reprit Raiponce en se tournant vers le squelette du serpent.

-Vous commencez à me gaver vous deux ! S'énerva Merida en se levant. Vous faîtes ce que vous voulez, moi je vais me balader un peu.

-Tu n'oserais pas ? Questionna la blonde, espérant avoir la réponse qu'elle attendait.

-Ah oui ?! Questionna la rousse, déjà en marche.

-Mais attends Meri', tu ne sais même pas ce qui chantait tout à l'heure… Frissonna la Serdaigle.

-Elle n'a pas tort… Affirma Harold en dévisageant la rouquine.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Merida, j'ai une troisième oreille qui vient de pousser ? ''

-Non, c'est tes yeux… murmura le jeune brun qui semblait envouté.

Les deux jeunes filles se tournèrent vers lui en haussant les sourcils.

''… ils ont la même couleur que l'eau derrière toi.'' Se rattrapa le jeune brun en lâchant un soupir de soulagement.

Merida se retourna et vit le liquide, devenu opaque à cause du temps. Il tirait sur un vert pâlot.

''Je dois prendre ça comment ? Demanda la jeune fille en fronçant les sourcils.

-B…bien. Bégaya le Poufsouffle.

- Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais entre les phrases incompréhensives d'Harold et tes jérémiades, je commence à en avoir marre… Se plaignit Merida en parlant à son amie.

-Heureusement qu'on ne te dit rien, nous, hein ?! Dis Raiponce d'un air lassé.

-Mais je t'en pris, parle ! Répondit la rousse du tac au tac.

-Et bien figures-toi, que même si je ne me plains pas souvent, j'en ai marre que tu me fasses passer pour une pleurnicheuse faible…

-Les filles… Commença Harold.

- Ben arrête de couiner alors… Fit Merida.

-Oh oh… S'enquit le brun.

-Moi ? Couiner ? Je te signale que la peur est naturelle. Répondit la blonde d'un ton sec.

-Exact ! Sauf qu'il est plus développer chez certaine personne, hein ?!

-OH ! STOP, arrêtez-vous et écoutez.'' Les coupa le jeune homme.

Les deux jeunes filles s'exécutèrent, sans répondre. Le chant avait repris. Des odeurs de sang et de charognes se rependirent dans les tuyaux de canalisations. Raiponce recommença à trembler, sous le regard victorieux de Merida. Harold, lui, sortit sa baguette et la pointa devant lui. La voix s'arrêta. Ils entendirent des pas qui s'éloignaient. Ils n'étaient, en fait, pas vraiment sur que ces bruits de marche soient humains. Le jeune homme rangea son arme dans la poche intérieure de son uniforme.

''C'est ce que je vous avais dis… C'est Mimi geignarde qui fait des siennes… reprit la rousse.

-Merida, je ne veux pas être vexant, osa Harold, mais tout le monde sait que les fantômes ne font pas de bruits en marchant.

-C'est bien ce qui me semblait… Dit la jeune Gryffondor en posant une main sur le front du brun. Tu as de la fièvre.

-De quo…Commença le jeune homme avant de se prendre un coup de coude dans le ventre.

-T'inquiète 'Punzie, Harold disait ça pour rigoler, il n'a pas du tout entendu de bruits de pas.

-Non…Aucun… Répondit le brun en essayant de reprendre son souffle.

-Vous êtes surs ? J'ai vraiment cru que… Dit la jeune blonde.

-Mais oui, la coupa Merida, aucune hésitation possible.''

La rousse se tourna vers Harold et lui fit signe de s'approcher discrètement.

''T'es fou ou quoi ?! Tu veux notre mort ? Si Raiponce croit qu'il y a quelqu'un, on est reparti pour une crise de peur pendant au moins une heure… Soupira la rousse en murmurant.

-C'est surtout toi qui a faillit me tuer là… Lui souffla Harold. Mais il y a quelqu'un ! S'obstina le jeune homme.

-Hum, hum !''

Une toux se fit entendre derrière eux. Raiponce attendait, les bras croisés et la tête haute.

''Je peux savoir pourquoi parlez tout bas ? S'indigna la jeune fille. A moins que vous ne me cachiez des trucs…

-Absolument aucun ! Fit Merida, un sourire faux jusqu'aux oreilles. Je disais juste à Harold que je devais aller retrouver Hermi' maintenant.

-Exact. Approuva le Poufsouffle dont la voix ne permettait pas de détecter le mensonge.

-Bisous les amis ! S'enquit la rousse en tournant le dos à ses amis.

- Mais …'' Commença Raiponce.

Mais la porte de la chambre s'était déjà fermée derrière Merida, ne permettant plus aux deux autres le pouvoir de voir la chevelure flamboyante de la Gryffondor. Cependant, Harold avait le cœur qui battait plus fort qu'à l'habitude. Merida avait dit ''les amis''. Et pour le jeune homme, cela signifiait la fin des mauvais jours.

* * *

><p>La porte claqua. C'était au moins le dixième aller-retour qu'Hermione faisait entre le donjon et la grande salle. En fait, elle suivait un Draco de fin de 5eme année, voir début 6eme. Ce qui choquait d'autant plus la jeune fille, c'était la phrase que le jeune homme avait prononcé et qui tournait en boucle dans sa tête. "Il faut que je le trouve et que je reparte, ce n'est pas mon genre de garder la tête basse, ras-le-bol !'' Que devait trouver l'héritier Malefoy ? Dans quel but ? Il fallait vraiment qu'elle retrouve le Draco ''actuel'' pour le lui demander. A l'intérieur de la grande salle, tout le monde était parti et le blond c'était assit et commençait à se lamenter sur son sort.<p>

"Je ne finirais pas l'année, c'est la fin. Tout est finis. Je n'aurais jamais le temps de retrouver..." La voix s'éteignit dans sa gorge et la jeune fille pût entendre des sanglots traverser les mains du jeune homme qui c'étaient posées sur son visage.

Il sortit de la poche de son pantalon noir le retourneur de temps. Il le contempla longuement avant de pousser un soupir d'une tristesse immense qui fit de la peine à Hermione. Elle voulut poser sa main sur son épaule, mais évidemment, cette dernière le traversa. Soudain la grande porte s'ouvrit et Draco comme la Gryffondor eurent le reflex de se jeter sous la table et de coller leurs dos au banc. A l'opposer d'eux entraient trois Serpentards, aussi fiers les uns que les autres.

Une tête blonde et deux têtes brunes.

"T'es sur qu'on à le droit d'être là ?" Demanda un garçon quelque peu rondouillard.

"Crabbe." L'identifia le Draco assit à côté d'Hermione

"Évidemment ! Ombrage nous adore, elle nous laisserait faire la fête toute la nuit si on voulait. Fit le blond qui n'était autre que le Draco "officiel" de la cinquième année.

-Quand même, tu exagères un peu. Dit le dernier de la troupe.

-Quoi ?! Tu insinues peut être que je suis un menteur ? Fit le jeune Malefoy d'une voix grinçante.

-Non, pas du tout. Fit Goyle d'un ton hautain.

-Je préfère ça. Tu n'aimerais sûrement pas que mon père entende qu'un fils de collègue me fait une sale réputation. Cracha la tête blonde.

-Je m'en passerais bien. Répondit le brun à qui Draco s'adressait.

-Ouais… Fit le Malefoy en hochant la tête. A propos, vous avez vu la tête de Granger quand ce cher Rogue lui a dis qu'elle avait ridiculement loupé sa potion ? Pour une fois, je regrette que ce fouinard de gamin qui se prend pour un photographe ne soit pas là. J'aurais voulus immortaliser ce moment.

-Super idée Draco !'' S'exclama Crabbe.

Hermione aurait bien giflé le Draco à côté d'elle-même si quelque secondes auparavant elle l'aurait bien serré dans ses bras pour lui remonter le moral. La jeune fille se contenta de serrer les poings et, à force de compresser ses dents sur sa lèvre inférieure, cette dernière laissa échapper une goutte de sang.

La jeune fille se maudit qu'un Malefoy réussisse à la mettre dans état tel. Soudain une voix à côté d'elle la fit se rapporter à la ''semi-réalité''.

''Qu'est ce que je pouvais être con…'' Se lamenta le garçon assit à côté d'elle.

Hermione aurait voulut lui serrer la main en proie à une joie intense mais le jeune homme finit sa phrase.

''…une sang-de-bourbe pareille ne mérite même pas qu'on s'attarde sur son cas.

Cette fois, ça en fut trop et la pauvre Hermione se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie de la salle. La porte claqua derrière elle.

''Il n'a qu'à allé se faire voir !

-Qui donc Hermi' ?

-Ah, ce n'est que toi. Soupira la brune devant la chevelure flamboyante qui se présentait devant elle.

-Ben si tu le prends comme ça, je peux partir… Se renfrogna Merida.

-Pas du tout Meri, mais figure-toi que je viens de me retrouver dans la même pièce que deux Draco Malefoy, alors je suis forcément dans un état second. S'excusa la jeune fille.

-Mais c'est génial si tu as retrouvé ces cons ! Ils n'ont pas voulu te suivre ? Questionna la rouquine.

-Ce n'est pas ça… C'est juste qu'il n'y avait que deux Draco ''du passé''.'' Expliqua Hermione.

Merida fronça les sourcils avant d'éclater de rire.

''Je savais que tu n'aimais pas Malefoy, mais à ce stade, c'est obsessionnel ! Dit la rousse en faisant semblant d'essuyer une larme.

-Ben tu sais quoi, moque-toi bien de moi. Salut ! S'énerva l'autre Gryffondors en quittant son amie.

Hermione partit tête basse et rentra dans quelqu'un. Elle fut projetée à terre mais une main froide la retint lui évitant ainsi une bosse sur l'arrière de la tête. Elle leva les yeux et croisa ceux glacés de Jack. Puis elle dévia le regard et tomba sur celui moqueur de Draco, le vrai.

''Merci Frost. Fit la jeune fille en daignant faire un léger signe de tête. Quand à toi, n'essayes même pas de m'adresser la parole.

-Tu te donnes trop d'estime à mes yeux, Granger.

-Je viens déjà de croiser deux de tes doubles et je pense que j'ai eu ma dose de conneries pour le restant de la journée. S'exaspéra Hermione en tournant déjà le dos au deux jeunes hommes pour se diriger vers la chambre des secrets.

-Hop hop hop, l'arrêta Draco avant que cette dernière ne parte hors de leur portée. Pourrais-je demander l'aide de madame ?

-Le grand, sublime et génialissime Draco Malefoy aurait besoin de l'aide d'une piètre sang-de-bourbe ? Laisse-moi rire. Le railla la Gryffondor.

-Ah Hermi'… Commença Merida en apparaissant au coin de virage. Ben je vois que tu as retrouvé nos deux Serpentards préférés ! S'exclama la jeune rousse faussement joyeuse.

-Bien, après cette intervention très… inattendue de Mlle LaRousse…Commença Draco.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ? Le coupa sèchement Jack.

-Oulalalala. Mr Serpent se fait marcher sur les pieds, il ne doit pas trop aimer hein ?! Fit la rouquine avec un sourire en coin.

-… Draco ouvrit la bouche mais il fut de nouveau couper, cette fois-ci par Merida.

-Non en fait ne dis rien, je m'en contre-fou de ce que tu aimes ou pas.

-Ta gueule. S'énerva Draco.

-Je vois que le Seigneur Malefoy est à court d'argument. Se moqua Merida.

-Je n'ai toujours pas eu ma réponse. Dit Jack froidement avant que le blond ne s'énerve vraiment.

-Si vous voulez des réponses, vous devrez nous suivre dans la chambre des secrets. Répondit Hermione aussi sèchement que Frost avait été froid.

-Dans la chambre…'' La voix de Draco c'était coincé dans sa gorge.

''Il a peur'' En conclut Hermione. Cette pensée la fit s'extasier.

''Oui, mais si tu as peur Malefoy, ne te sens surtout pas obligé de nous suivre, après tout, c'est vrai que c'est humiliant de demander de l'aide … Fit une Miss Granger, fière d'elle.

-Je n'ai pas peur, sale sang-… Commença Draco.

-Non, je sais bien. Les Malefoy n'ont jamais peur, c'est un principe. C'est comme ton père…

-Ne parle pas de mon père ! Hurla Le jeune blond en pointant une baguette sous le menton D'Hermione.

-Retire ta baguette Draco.'' Ordonna Frost, ayant posé son poignet sur l'avant bras du blondinet.

Le jeune homme s'exécuta, pris d'une crainte soudaine, ce qui surprit Merida et Hermione.

''Qu'est ce qui te prends ? L'agressa le Malefoy.

-La dernière fois que tu as voulu frapper Granger, regarde à quoi ça nous a mené… Répondit Frost en faisant balader son regard autour de lui.

-Je ne voudrais pas interrompre la discutions géniale de ces messieurs mais… Commença Merida.

-Ou est Sunshine ?'' La coupa Jack.

Les regards des trois autres se firent interrogateurs.

''…Et l'autre bouffon ? Lâcha le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs tout en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Raiponce et Harold vont bien. Reprit Merida.

-Ou sont-ils ? Questionna simplement Jack en soufflant.

-En sécurité. Répondit la jeune rousse.

-Ils sont tous seuls tous les deux ? Demanda Frost.

-Oui et… ? Questionna Hermione.

-Rien, rien du tout.'' Se renfrogna le jeune homme.

Des images. Une chevelure blonde. Du tissu à terre. Jack ferma les yeux pour tenter d'oublier. Tout oublier. Ces images. Cette soirée…La ''délicate voix de Merida l'interrompit dans sa réflexion.

''Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça, soit vous venez, soit nous partons sans vous !

-Oui, enfin, ce n'est pas que nous soyons ravies à l'idée que vous veniez. Grogna Hermione.

-Moi j'en suis ravi, en tout cas. Plaisanta Draco sarcastiquement.

-Bien sur… Proposé si gentiment, nous n'avons pas le choix.'' Dit Jack, mollement.

Personne ne répondit et les quatre ados continuèrent leur chemin.

Voilà bientôt quarante cinq minutes que Merida avait quitté les deux jeunes.

Raiponce avait peur et froid. L'endroit était humide et effrayant. Bien qu'elle n'y soit jamais allée auparavant, Harry lui avait si bien décrit le lieu et les actions qui s'y étaient passées que la jeune blonde avait l'impression d'y être déjà allé. Et puis, savoir que la cadette des Weasley avait failli y perdre la vie. En plus à cause de… celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le nom.

Car oui, Raiponce faisait parti de la catégorie de gens qui était effrayé par le terme ''Voldemort''. Lorsque l'élu le prononçait devant elle, elle frissonnait. La jeune blonde lui avait pourtant demandé d'arrêter. Mais Harry n'était pas de cet avis.

''Tu te sens bien ? Questionna Harold pour rompre le silence qui commençait à lui peser.

-J'ai un peu froid. Avoua la jeune fille en levant timidement les yeux vers son interlocuteur.

-Tiens.'' Dit Harold en enlevant la peau de bête qu'il avait sur son dos.

Le jeune homme s'accroupit au côté de la jeune fille.

'' Impedimenta.'' Cria une voix qui semblait lointaine.

Immédiatement, le garçon brun se retrouva à terre. Légèrement sonné, il se releva.

''Mais t'es pas bien, Jack ?! Lança Raiponce en se levant et en aidant Harold à en faire de même.

-Désolé, j'ai cru que…

-Hé bien non !'' Le coupa sèchement la jeune fille.

Merida et Hermione se regardèrent, inquiètes. Raiponce leur cachait quelque chose. De grave apparemment pour qu'elle coupe et hausse la voix comme ça par rapport à un Serpentard, et pas n'importe lequel. Un des deux les plus redoutables.

Les quatre nouveaux arrivants c'étaient approchés. C'est Hermione qui brisa le silence, pesant.

''Alors qu'est ce que vous voulez savoir ?

-Ce que c'est que ce bordel. Répondit Draco d'un clame qui étonna tout le monde.

-Alors… commença la jeune brune.

-Pour faire simple et court, coupa Merida en adressant un clin d'œil à son amie Gryffondor, nous sommes dans le passé. Notre passé. Vous avez d'ailleurs de la chance de ne pas vous être croisé sinon vous ne seriez plus là actuellement.

-Mais on est ici aussi ? Fit Jack, ahuri.

-Oui, Malefoy y est même en double. Répondit Merida.

-C'est impossible. C'est la première fois que ce genre '' d'expérience'' m'arrive. C'est n'import… Commença le blond.

-Tu mens. Mais ça ne me regarde pas. Le coupa Hermione.

-Mais je ne men…

-Malefoy, je m'en fous. L'un de vous deux à le retourneur de temps ? Demanda la brune.

-Le quoi ? Fit Draco, déboussolé.

-Ca ? Questionna Jack en sortant le sablier de sa poche.

-Exactement. Tu peux me le passer ?

-Qu'est ce qui me prouve que vous n'allez pas nous laisser là, une fois que vous l'aurez ?

-Si on comptait vous abandonner, reprit Hermione, nous n'aurions pas pris le temps de vous chercher.''

Le garçon aux cheveux blancs lui donna sans opposer plus de résistance, apparemment satisfait de cet argument.

''Bien, il nous reste environs cinq minutes avant le retour à la réalité. Affirma la jeune Gryffondor.

-Comment tu sais ça ? Demanda Harold, émerveillé.

-Tout simplement car ça s'affiche. Lui répondit Hermione en souriant.

-Ah.'' Lui répondit le jeune brun en souriant.

-Deux minutes. Reprit la Gryffondor. Approchez vous. Il faut tous que vous touchiez la chaîne du retourneur.''

La jeune fille eut à peine le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une douce voix de femme entama une chanson.

''C'est quoi ça ? Demanda Jack.

-Mimi Geignarde. Affirma Raiponce comme pour se rassurer.

-CE N'EST PAS MIMI GEIGNARDE CA ! Hurla Draco en pointant du doigt une bête qui sortait du caniveau.

-Un manticore…'' Souffla Hermione.

C'était un animal avec une tête d'humaine, cette dernière était absolument sublime. Néanmoins, le corps était nettement moins sensuel. Du cou au postérieur, nous aurions dis un lion mais la queue était celle d'un scorpion.

-La piqûre est mortelle. Reprit Hermione. Elle chante en dévorant ses victimes.

-D'où les odeurs de charogne … Fit Merida d'un air écœuré.

-Et les chansons inquiétantes… Finit Harold.

-Je m'en occupe ! Hurla le jeune Malefoy en lâchant la chaîne.

-DRACO ! Hurla Hermione en disparaissant avec tout le reste de la tribu.

Elle eut juste le temps d'entendre un doloris et de voir le corps du jeune blond se jeter en arrière sous le coup qu'il venait de porter.

* * *

><p>Alors, que pensez vous de ce nouveau chapitre ? J'espère vraiiiiiiment qu'il vous a plu !<p>

J'entre en 1ere S et pour moi qui ne suis absolument pas scientifique je vais devoir bosser à fond... donc je ne peux pas vous dire quand sera posté le prochain chapitre... Peut être dans une semaine, peut être un mois... Mais je vous promets, chers lecteurs, de ne pas vous re faire le coup des 4-5 mois sans nouvelles ;)

Eh, Eh pendant que j'y pense, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review traîner si ça vous a plu.

Eh eh, j'y pense encore, dîtes moi quel est votre personnage préféré/ celui que vous aimez le moins, et pourquoi ? Ca me permettra de bien avancer :D

Bonne rentrée pour ceux qui reprennent dans moins d'une semaine maintenant, pour ceux qui ont déjà repris, ceux qui reprennent pas maintenant et ceux qui ne reprennent pas :)

Bisouuuuuuuuus

Louna :)


	5. Chapitre 4:Petit changement de programme

Coucou vous ici là,

Comment allez-vous ? :D Vos vacances (pour ceux qui en ont maintenant ;)) se passent bien ?

Alors moi tip-top, parce que j'ai le temps d'écrire, de lire, de dessiner et... de bosser. Bon, il faut bien des petits bémols ;)

Sinon, ce chapitre 4 arrive enfin, j'espère que ça vous plaît toujours autant, et n'hésitez pas à laisser des petites reviews toutes mignonnes (ou pas hein ;))

Merci à vous d'être là et de continuer à suivre mon histoire :)

* * *

><p>Hey, slow it down, what do ya want from me?<br>Whataya want from me?  
>Yeah, I'm afraid, whataya want from me?<br>Whataya want from me?

There might have been a time when I would give myself away  
>Oh, once upon a time, I didn't give a damn<br>But now, here we are, so whataya want from me?  
>Whataya want from me?<p>

Just don't give up, I am workin' it out  
>Please don't give in, I won't let you down<br>It messed me up, need a second to breathe  
>Just keep coming around<p>

Hey, whataya want from me?  
>Whataya want from me?<br>Whataya want from me?

-Whataya want from me-

-Adam Lambert-

* * *

><p>Chapitre 4 : Petit changement de programme<p>

Le retour fût beaucoup plus doux que l'allé. En effet, cette fois-ci, les jeunes gens arrivèrent debout et non affalés par terre. Jack, Raiponce, Harold et Merida lâchèrent le retourneur et ce dernier vint pendouiller au creux de la poitrine d'Hermione. Cette dernière avait mis ses deux mains devant sa bouche et semblait totalement paralysé. Elle ne savait pas ce qui l'angoissait le plus. Le fait d'avoir abandonné le jeune Malefoy, seul avec cette horrible créature et ses doubles qui traînent ou alors le fait qu'elle l'ait appelé par son prénom quand ils étaient en train de partir. Jamais Hermione n'aurait voulu que cela se produise. Mais c'était arrivé, et la jeune Granger se maudissait d'avoir put montrer un quelconque signe de sympathie. En réalité, le seul à n'avoir jamais appelé Draco par son prénom était Jack et ce, depuis peu.

''Il est… par ma faute…'' commença Jack.

Mais le jeune homme ne finit pas sa phrase et tourna le dos au petit groupe et prit la direction de la sortie.

''Attend !'' Hurla Raiponce en le retenant par le bout de sa manche.

Il la repoussa avec une force telle que la jeune fille se retrouva à terre. Il la regarda, sincèrement déboussolé et reprit sa marche, cette fois-ci, plus rapide.

''Vous pensez que Malefoy et Frost… Commença Merida.

-Non, il n'y a aucune chance. Répondit timidement Harold. Enfin, je ne crois pas. Vu le nombre de …''copines'' qu'ils ont chacun chaque année… Fit le garçon en baissant le regard et en se passant une main derrière la nuque, comme il savait si bien le faire quand il était gêné. En même temps ils font bien ce qu'ils veulent… bien trop. La voix du Poufsouffle s'éteignit dans sa gorge.

-Oui… Harold a raison. Répondit Merida.

-Quoi ? Questionna le jeune homme.

-Ben rien, j'ai juste dis que tu avais raison. Fit la jeune rousse en haussant les sourcils.

-Ah… Merci. Fit simplement le jeune brun.

-Ce serait peut être bien de retrouver Harry et Ron pour tout leur raconter, non ? Demanda Raiponce.

-Oui. Répondit Hermione mi-consciente de sa réponse.

-Harold, tu veux nous accompagner ? Questionna Raiponce.

-O…oui. Dit timidement le jeune garçon.

-Il ne faudrait pas retrouver Frost d'abord ? Osa Hermione.

-Evidemment que… si…Soupira la rousse.

-Qui se dévoue ? Questionna la Gryffondor brune.

-Harold ? Dit Merida en faisant un rictus avec sa bouche.

- Tu ne veux pas qu'on lui mette une pancarte ''Tapez moi svp'' sur le dos, pendant qu'on y est ? Meri', tu racontes vraiment n'importe quoi. Souffla la blonde.

-Mais pff… je rigolais… et je suis sûre qu'Harold s'en serait très bien sortit ! Répondit la rouquine.

- Je… je n'en suis vraiment pas aussi sûr que toi, Merida. Dit le garçon en faisant un petit sourire timide.''

La jeune fille lui en rendit un petit en coin. Raiponce pouffa et le rouge monta aux joues d'Harold.

''Ralalalala. N'importe quoi 'Ponce. Rigola la rousse. Bon 'faut vraiment aller chercher l'autre im…

-C'est moi que tu cherches ? Demanda Jack qui était revenu sur ses pas. Je préfère t'arrêter avant l'insulte parce que je pourrais très vite changer d'avis.

-Pourquoi t'es revenue, Frost ? Demanda Hermione, étonnée.

-J'ai besoin de vous pour récupérer Draco. Répondit simplement le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs.

-Et tu crois franchement qu'on va t'aider ? Tu as quand même jeté Raiponce par terre. S'indigna la rousse.

-Ah…oui… à propos de ça… Commença le jeune homme en se passant une main dans les cheveux pour les repousser en arrières.

-Laisse tomber. Le coupa la blonde d'un air las et déçu.

- Ouais… Répondit bêtement Jack. Mais il faut vraiment aller le chercher. S'il reste coincé trop longtemps il risque de disparaître.

-Mais n'importe quoi… Pouffa Harold.

-Non Mr Haddock. Ce que vous dis le jeune Frost est vrai. S'il y reste plus de trois jours, il y a de forte chance que Mr Malefoy s'éteigne pour toujours. Entama le professeur Dumbledore en entrant dans l'infirmerie, lieu ou les adolescents avaient atterris.

-Mais professeur… Commença Merida.

-Oui, je sais tout ce qu'il vous est arrivé. Mr Frost vient de tout me raconter. Continua lentement le directeur de Poudlard.

-Toi ? Demanda Raiponce en regardant Jack.

-Moi ? Fit Jack en haussant les sourcils et en se tournant vers Dumbledore.

-Oui, toi, jeune homme. Pas directement, mais grâce au souvenir que j'ai osé retirer de ta tête. Sans ta permission, je m'en excuse.

-Mais quand ? Interrogea le jeune homme.

-Lorsque je t'ai trouvé inconscient dans le couloir. Répondit simplement le professeur.

-Je me suis…

-Evanouis, oui. Dut à toutes les émotions fortes que vous avez vécu ces derniers jours mais aussi à cause de votre manque de sommeil. J'ai appris de sources sûres que vous n'avez pas dormis depuis belle lurette.

-Mais ces souvenirs m'appartiennent ! S'énerva Jack.

-Ne t'inquiète pas mon jeune ami. Je ne voulais tirer de tes pensées que ce qui pouvait m'être utile. Car je me suis douté qu'il avait dû se passer quelque chose pour qu'un noble et fier Serpentard se trouve étendu au milieu du chemin. Je n'ai pas touché à tes sentiments personnels, ou à ce à quoi tu pensais. Je n'ai pris que ce que n'importe lequel d'entre vous a vu lors de ce retour vers le passé.

-Je… Commença Jack.

-Oh non, ne me remerciez pas. Sur ce, je vais vous laissez. Mais je vous conseil vivement d'aller chercher ce jeune Malefoy. Ca évitera à notre jeune Granger de se tourmenter toute la nuit. Fit le vieux monsieur en repartant dignement. Bonne nuit. ''

Raiponce et Merida se tournèrent vers une jeune Hermione rougissante.

''Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez… C'est juste qu'on l'a laissé alors qu'il nous défendait…On ferait mieux d'aller retrouver Harry et Ron.'' Articula la Gryffondor, reprenant ses esprits.

La rouquine se tourna vers la blonde et fronça les sourcils. Cette dernière lui répondit par un haussement d'épaule.

Mais déjà, Hermione c'était mise en route et les deux jeunes filles lui emboitèrent le pas.

''On y va, nous ? Questionna Harold, se tournant vers Jack.

-Tu fais ce que tu veux. Moi je les suis.'' Fis jack d'un ton glacial.

Le jeune garçon partit sans attendre la réponse d'Harold.

Le groupe des cinq personnes disparurent de l'infirmerie. Ils trouvèrent finalement Harry et Ron sur le terrain de Quidditch. Ils venaient de finir leur entraînement.

''Hey Harry ! Salut Ron. Lança Hermione en apparaissant de derrière un gradin.

-Coucou Hermi'. Fit le rouquin en souriant bêtement.

-Salut Herm… Mais t'as vu dans quel état tu es ? Questionna le jeune homme à la cicatrice, ébahit. Et qu'est ce que tu nous ramènes là ? Demanda Harry en observant Jack.

-C'est une longue histoire Harry… Commença la jeune fille.

-Ben vous nous raconterez tout ça pendant le repas. Dit l'élu en regardant sa montre. Ca commence dans dix minutes. Il faudrait peut être faire une pause salle de bain non ?

-Avec plaisir, répondit Raiponce. Mais, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, Harold, Jack et moi ne sommes pas à votre table pour le repas. Râla Raiponce.

-Frost on s'en fout. Et qui ? Demanda Ron.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est tout à fait réciproque. Grogna Jack.

-Harold. Fit le jeune homme brun en se distinguant du petit groupe et en tendant la main vers Ron, puis vers Harry. Le deux jeunes garçons secouèrent la main d'Harold et lui firent un grand sourire.

-Bien, bon… Commença l'élu. Vu que ces messieurs-dames ne sont pas à notre table…

-Des fois ce n'est pas plus mal…Dit Ron en tournant le regard vers Jack.

-Ron ! S'indigna Raiponce. Vous aurez le loisir de vous taper dessus après, mais laisse réfléchir Harry !''

Le rouquin leva les yeux au ciel et Harry continua :

''Je disais donc que vu que vous n'êtes pas à notre table. Il va falloir se donner rendez-vous quelque part, du coup. Quelqu'un à une idée ?

-Moi ! S'exclama Hermione.

-NON ! Hurlèrent Merida et Raiponce en cœur, ce qui fit sursauter Harry et Ron.

-La dernière fois que tu as eu une idée pour un lieu 'Mione, elle était,… comment dire…Commença Raiponce.

-A chier. Termina Merida.

-C'est ce que je voulais dire Meri'. Merci. Dit la blonde en rigolant.

-Oui, mais là, je pense que vous allez l'aimer. Se rattrapa Hermione.

-Dis-nous Hermi'. L'encouragea Ron, en lui offrant son plus beau sourire.

-Et…Et bien, se reprit la jeune fille en rougissant, j'ai pensé à la cabane d'Hagrid.

-Quoi ? Demanda Jack en ouvrant grands les yeux.

-Excellente idée Hermi'. Lança Ron et pour embêter le jeune Frost ahurit et parce qu'il pensait vraiment que c'était un endroit de sécurité. Hermione rougit de plus belle.

-Je vois. Fit Jack sournoisement.

-Qu'est ce que tu vois, Frost ? Lança la jeune Gryffondor brune, s'empourprant de plus belle.

-Rien. Du tout.'' Répondit-il, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

''Ainsi la jeune Hermione Granger en pinçait pour ce Weasley, ca promettait d'être marrant. Surtout que ce gros abrutis ne se rendait compte de rien. Un bon ragot pour Draco. Pensa Jack. Draco…'' Le garçon aux cheveux hiver poussa un long soupir.

''Bon, donc on dit neuf heures et quart chez Hagrid ? Demanda Harry.

-Aucun problème. Répondit Merida.

-Pas de souci pour nous. Dirent Harold, Ron, Raiponce et Hermione.

-Frost ? Demanda le jeune homme à la cicatrice.

-C'est bon je viendrais… je n'ai pas le choix de toute façon… ''Répondit-il.

Après cette vague confirmation de Jack, tous les adolescents regagnèrent leurs chambres.

Hermione resta une bonne petite quinzaine de minutes sous la douche. Elle se surprit à se demander si Ron n'éprouvait que de l'amitié pour elle. La jeune fille secoua la tête tant elle se trouvait pathétique, et coupa l'eau. Elle s'enroula dans une serviette, et partit rejoindre Merida, avec qui elle partageait sa chambre. A peine fut elle entré que Merida lui jeta un coussin à la figure.

''Meri' ! S'exclama la jeune fille indignée.

-C'est pour ne pas m'avoir dit que tu en pinçais pour Ron.

-Que…quoi ? S'indigna Hermione.

-C'est vrai que je n'avais vraiment jamais fais attention à tes rougissements et tes bégaiements mais grâce à Frost, je lui dois au moins ça, j'ai bien remarqué votre petit jeu. Reprit Merida fière d'elle.

-Mon petit jeu… La reprit l'autre Gryffondor en se vautrant sur son lit.

-Comment ça ? Questionna la rouquine.

-Je joue à un jeu ou je sais d'avance que je vais perdre. Soupira la brune en s'écrasant un oreiller sur le visage.

-Raaah ne dis pas ça Hermi'. S'enquit la brune en s'asseyant sur le lit de son amie. Tu le connais depuis tellement longtemps, tu as toute tes chances !

- Justement ! Il a eu tout le temps de se lasser de moi à sa guise ! S'exaspéra Hermione.

-Là, tu dramatises ! S'enquit la rousse.

-Et Mlle Merida, il n'y aurait pas un garçon sous cette chevelure flamboyante et emmêlée ?'' Demanda la brune pour changer de sujet.

Des yeux marron lui traversèrent l'esprit. La rousse secoua la tête pour faire disparaître l'image qui apparaissait dans sa tête.

''Non. Personne. Dit Merida en souriant.

-Sûre ? Questionna Hermione.

-Raaah tu m'énerves avec tes questions stupides. Cria Merida en enlevant le coussin du visage de son amie pour, par la suite, la frapper avec. S'en suivit une superbe bataille de polochons.

''Hermi'… Hermi'. Fit Merida en essayant de reprendre son souffle. On ferait bien d'y aller, enfin tu ferais mieux de t'habiller. A par si tu veux que quelqu'un en particulier te voit comme ça.'' Rigola la rouquine.

Un oreiller vola sans plus attendre. Hermione se dépêcha de s'habiller, esquivant les attaquent de son amie. Les deux jeunes filles furent finalement prêtes à l'heure et descendirent à la grande salle.

Harry était déjà installé, Ron de même. Ce dernier était, comme à son habitude en train de s'empiffrer.

Les deux jeunes filles s'installèrent avec les garçons. Elles remarquèrent bien vite Ginny assit à côté de l'élu. En même temps comment ne pas la remarquer ? Harry avait le regard tourné vers elle durant tout le repas. Ron, toujours plonger dans son assiette ne remarqua même pas le comportement obsessionnel de son meilleur ami.

''Harry, souffla Hermione, elle ne se mange pas.

-De…de quoi ? Questionna Harry dont les joues rosissaient à vue d'œil. Je ne… Sa phrase mourut dans sa gorge. Ah, tiens il est l'heure d'y aller.

-Tu t'échappes toujours bien, hein monsieur ? Fit Merida, d'humeur taquine.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Répondit Harry d'un mouvement d'épaule. Bon on y va Ron !

-Mé jfais pfas finli. Essaya d'articuler le jeune roux dont les pois ressortaient quasiment de sa bouche.

-Non ça c'est clair que tu n'es pas finis… Dis Harry en portant sa main à son front tant il était désespéré.

-C'est demain que tu passes ton test pour entrer dans l'équipe ? Questionna Hermione à l'égard du roux, une fois qu'il eut finis de manger.

-Ouais, en plus avec Harry en tant que capitaine, si j'arrive à y entrer, ça serait top ! S'enthousiasma le rouquin.

-Ne rêve pas trop, je ne pourrais pas t'aider en haut. Tu devras te débrouiller seul ! Dit Harry en le ramenant sur terre.

-Merci Harry ! J'adore si c'est ta façon de m'encourager ! Râla Ron.

-Bon, il faudrait qu'on se bouge. Apparemment Harold, Raiponce et …Frost sont déjà là-bas.'' Affirma Merida en scrutant la Grande salle qui était en train de se vider d'une rapidité ahurissante.

Les quatre Gryffondors se dirigèrent vers la sortie de la salle. Ron manqua de rentrer dans une autre fille de leur classe, Lavande Brown. Cette dernière lui fit un grand sourire qu'Hermione ne manqua pas de remarquer.

Elle interrompit leur échange de regard en fonçant dans l'épaule de Ron et en s'exclamant :

''Bon on va y aller, on est déjà en retard.''

Lavande fit un sourire franc à Ron avant de lui lancer :

''A bientôt''

Le rouquin lui rendit la pareille avant de s'éloigner. Le groupe s'éloigna, Hermione en tête, suivit de près de Merida, puis Harry et enfin Ron qui se retournait de temps en temps, ne se remettant toujours pas de ce qui venait de se passer.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à la cabane d'Hagrid. Là, attendaient déjà Harold et Raiponce.

''Pas de Frost, évidemment. Lâcha Merida.

-Tu sais Meri', tu ne devrais pas le juger comme ça. Il sait se montrer gentil sous sa carapace de grosse brute. Dit la blonde.

-Tu le défends maintenant ? S'indigna la jeune rousse.

-Non, je dis juste que le serpent a peur et se cache dans son trou. Fit Raiponce.

-Très jolie métaphore, Sunshine. A croire qu'on vit ensemble depuis plusieurs années.'' Reprit Jack arrivant, trempé jusqu'aux os.

Raiponce sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Après tout pourquoi elle le défendait, il n'y avait aucune raison. ''Si il y en a une, et tu sais très bien laquelle.'' Fit une petite voix dans sa tête. Des images. Encore. Et encore. Un tissu rose à terre. Deux garçons. La jeune fille s'attrapa la tête, secouée par des frissons.

''Ca va 'Punzie ?'' Demanda Hermione en serrant sa meilleure amie dans ses bras. Elle n'eut pas de réponse et mais elle n'en entendait pas, en fait. Quelque chose échappait au contrôle de la jeune blonde. Jack détourna la tête, tapa sa main contre la porte, se haïssant intérieurement.

''Aller, ne pleure plus Raiponce, tout ira bien, sèche tes larmes. Dis Hagrid en surgissant de derrière un rideau, et en lui offrant son plus beau sourire. Jack, reste-là, ce n'est pas le moment de partir.

-J'fais ce que j'veux. Fit Jack en refermant la porte et en reniflant bruyamment. A cet instant, on l'aurait bien volontiers pris pour un petit garçon désobéissant pour la première fois à son père.

-Il n'aurait quand même pas pleu… Commença Merida avant de se prendre un coup de coude dans les côtes par …

-Harold tu m'as fais mal ! Lui hurla la jeune fille ne reprenant son souffle.

-Je suis … Bégaya le jeune homme.

-Désolé, je sais. Merci.'' Lui sourit la rousse en sentant ses joues chauffées. Elle savait qu'Harold avait raison d'avoir fais ça.

Par chance pour Merida, ce détail échappa totalement à Hermione, trop occupé à réconforter Raiponce, qui essuyait enfin ses larmes en offrant un maigre sourire à ceux qui la regardaient.

''Bien, je ne veux pas vous presser, commença Ron entre deux bâillements, mais je commence à être vraiment fatigué.

-Toujours aussi fin ! Le railla Merida.

-Non mais ce n'est pas ça, mais euh… commença le rouquin.

-Alors, vous nous expliquez ce qui c'est passé ? Demanda doucement Harry.

Merida se lança alors dans les explications, détaillant de l'attaque de Draco, à celle du Manticore, sans oublier l'énervement d'Hermione envers Draco ou les poules mouillées qu'étaient Raiponce et Harold, non sans quelques protestations des deux intéressés.

Jack n'ouvrit pas la bouche durant tout le temps du récit.

''Oula ! S'extasia Harry. Ben dis donc… On peut dire qu'il vous en est arrivé des choses…

-C'est rien de le dire… Mais au final, Frost, pourquoi t'es venu. Tu n'as rien dis de la soirée.

-Parce que Draco n'est pas rentré. Répondit-il, las.

-Oh… Si ce n'est pas mignon, il est inquiet. Reprit Ron.

- Oh toi, tu la ferme ! S'énerva Jack.

-Dans tous les cas, Malefoy est une plaie pour nous depuis notre première année, alors qu'il ne soit pas là nous change la vie ! Je pense qu'à part à Frost, il ne va pas manquer à grand monde, et que personne ne voit d'inconvénient au fait qu'il ne soit plus là.

-Si, moi !'' Dit Hermione en se mettant en avant ! A ce moment précis, elle haïssait l'héritier Malefoy de s'être montrer courageux. De sa faute, elle défendait son pire ennemi, lui, et elle contredisait Ron sur un sujet ou elle avait toujours été en accord avec le jeune homme et ce devant un des meilleurs amis du serpent.

''Hermi' ? Questionna Ron. Après tout ce qu'il t'a fait ?

-Oui… Fit la jeune fille à contrecœur. Mais il nous a sauvé en allant combattre cette chose.

-Non mais tu t'entends parler 'Mione ? Tu le ferais presque passer pour un héros là ! Ce mec te pourris la vie depuis cinq ans je te rappelle !

-Je sais Ron mais…

-Non, franchement ça me dépasse. Bon, moi je vais me coucher. A demain !''

Sur ce, Ron partit, en ne manquant évidemment pas de claquer la porte derrière lui.

''Je vais me coucher aussi 'Mione. Mais saches que je suis d'accord avec toi. Dit Harry en sortant de la cabane. Bonne nuit Hagrid.''

Après quoi, tous les jeunes s'en allèrent un par un pour regagner leurs appartements.

''J'ai tout gâché. Fit Hermione en s'effondrant en pleurs, sur son lit.

-Mais non, fit Merida en se changeant. Ne t'inquiète pas Hermi', je suis sûre qu'il est à cran à cause de demain.

-Si tu le dis… Je n'en suis pas si sûre… et puis il y a cette fille maintenant… Lavande… tu savais qu'il se connaissait ? Demanda la brune à son amie.

-Oui, ils sont voisins en cours de métamorphose et se mette ensemble des fois pour les potions.

-Ah. Bonne nuit Meri'. Furent les seuls mots qu'Hermione réussit à prononcer avant de sombrer dans un sommeil sans rêve, comatique.

Elle se réveilla lorsque la lune brillait de son plus grand éclat. Elle savait ce qu'elle avait à faire. Jack ne lui pardonnerait peut être pas d'y être allé sans lui, mais Hermione s'en moquait. Frost n'était pas son ami. La seul raison pour laquelle elle le gardait en estime était à cause du secret qu'ils semblaient partager, lui et Raiponce. Ca s'arrêtait là. Ce garçon était tout aussi perfide et mauvais que Malefoy. Malefoy… Etait-il vraiment si mauvais ? Hermione ne s'expliquait toujours pas le geste héroïque de ce dernier. La jeune Gryffondor l'avait toujours pris pour un serpent, ce qu'il était, par ailleurs. Mais un serpent ne serait il pas rentré dans son trou pour se protéger plutôt que d'attaquer une manticore ? C'était la seule et unique raison qui poussait Hermione à enfiler une tenue et des chaussures, et à se saisir du retourneur. Car oui, elle avait encore l'objet, elle n'avait pu se résoudre à le cacher de nouveau. Quelle utilité dans tous les cas ? Quelqu'un le trouverait toujours. Elle devait savoir les raisons qui avaient poussé le jeune Malefoy à agir comme ça. Peut être n'y en avait il aucune, peut être y en avait il pleins. De par son geste, il l'avait protégé. Il les avait tous protégé. Elle lui devait bien de retourner le chercher. Mais soudain, Hermione se stoppa dans sa course aux questions. Et s'il avait été tué par la manticore ? Non, impossible. Sinon il aurait déjà disparut de ses pensées. Du moins, elle l'espérait. Bien qu'Hermione ne lui trouve aucune qualité, il les avait sauvés. Enfin, elle essayait de s'en convaincre pour trouver une raison de retourner dans l'antre du monstre.

Elle fit glisser le retourneur entre ses doigts fins. Elle hésita, puis fit un tour. Quelques secondes plus tard, Hermione Granger avait disparut de la pièce.

* * *

><p>Voilààààààààààààààà !<p>

Que de suspens me direz-vous... Mouhahahaha. Alors, les personnages vous plaisent ? Vous trouvez qu'ils sont trop/pas assez dans leur rôle habituel ? :P

En tout cas merci pour tout chers lecteurs, car c'est grâce à vous que mon envie d'écrire continue !

Bisouuuuuuuuuuusss et à bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre ! :D

Louna


	6. Chapitr 5:Se retrouver face à un serpent

Bonjouuuuuuur, c'est de nouveau moi ! Comment allez vous ? Votre Noël ? Ce soir le nouvel an ? je me suis dis que vous ne pouviez pas finir l'année, chers lecteurs, sans un nouveau chapitre !

Alors, qu'est ce que ce gentil Papa-Noël vous a apporté ? Moi, comme vous ne pourrez pas le constater, donc je vous le dit, un nouvel ordinateur portable, ce qui va me permettre d'être légèrement plus à temps dans mes chapitres.

Bon bon... C'est pas tout ça, mais je vous laisse à ce nouveau chapitre!

Ps: Merci beaucoup à Sab et à Malethyste pour vos reviews :D

Bonne lecture ! :DD

* * *

><p>Yesterday I died; tomorrow's bleeding<br>Fall into your sunlight  
>The future's open wide beyond believing<br>To know why hope dies  
>And losing what was found, a world so hollow<br>Suspended in a compromise  
>But the silence of this sound is soon to follow<br>Somehow sundown

[...]

And I've lost who I am  
>And I can't understand<br>Why my heart is so broken  
>Rejecting your love<br>Without love gone wrong  
>Life<br>Less words  
>Carry on<p>

But I know  
>All I know<br>Is that the ends beginning  
>Who I am from the start<br>Take me home to my heart  
>Let me go<br>And I will run  
>I will not be silenced<p>

All this time spent in vain  
>Wasted years<br>Wasted gain  
>All is lost<br>Hope remains  
>And this war's not over<p>

There's a light  
>There's the sun<br>Taking all the shattered ones  
>To the place we belong<br>And his love will conquer;

-Trading Yesterday-

-Shattered-

* * *

><p>Chapitre 5 : Se retrouver face à un serpent.<p>

Hermione atterrit debout mais finit vite à terre. Plus précisément dans une énorme flaque d'eau. La jeune fille se releva, dégoulinante.

''Les toilettes des filles. Râla Hermione. J'aurais du me douter que Mimi les auraient ENCORE inondé…''

La Gryffondor sortit sa baguette, prononça une formule rapidement, et se retrouva sèche.

Elle prit la direction de la sortie quand une ombre noire passa devant les toilettes. Hermione n'eut pas le temps de distinguer le personnage, car elle c'était cachée dans unes des nombreuses toilettes. La brune attendit quelques infimes minutes qui lui semblèrent éternelles, avant de daigner sortir sa tête de l'ouverture. Etant donné qu'il n'y avait plus de danger potentiel, Hermione continua son escapade nocturne à travers les escaliers de Poudlard. Soudain, elle se stoppa nette. Si elle avait atterrit dans les anciens toilettes des filles, c'est qu'il y avait une raison. Et la voici ! Elle devait à tout pris retourner dans la chambre des secrets au cas où Draco aurait survécu à l'attaque de l'infernale créature et l'aurait tué. Si c'était le cas, et si Malefoy avait été intelligent, (ce qu'Hermione pensait fort improbable), il serait peut être resté dans la chambre, pour sa propre survie. Mais là encore, ce n'était que de misérables suppositions. La jeune fille rebroussa chemin. Elle se dirigea vite vers les lavabos et distingua celui ou était gravé un serpent en argent massif. Une fois qu'elle eut fait tout ça, elle réalisa que, contrairement à Harold, elle ne parlait pas un piètre mot de fourchelang et qu'elle allait avoir besoin d'aide. Hermione reprit la porte de la sortie quand une voix l'interpella :

''Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici toi ?

-Ah, tiens, Mimi. Dit la Gryffondor d'une petite voix.

-Oui merci, mais si un jour je ne me souviens plus de mon prénom, je ferais appel à toi. Je disais donc que me vaut ta désagréable visite ? Reprit le fantôme à lunettes.

-Ce n'est pas toi que je venais voir. Lâche Hermione, tout en continuant de partir. Au fait, comment ça se fait que toi tu nous vois et pas les autres ?

-Comment ça ? Fit Mimi Geignarde en reniflant un grand coup.

-Ben, je viens de sixième année, du futur en gros. Répondit Hermione en haussant les épaules.

-Ca te fait plaisir d'enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie ? Questionna le fantôme.

-Mais je… Commença Hermione.

-Oui, Mimi ceci, Mimi cela, Pourquoi est-ce que ce débile de fantôme peut me voir ? Fit la victime du Basilique. C'est parce que je suis morte, sombre idiote.''

Le fantôme repartit, larmoyant, et retourna ouvrir tous les robinets.

Hermione quitta les lieux en soupirant. Décidemment, cette fille prenait tout mal. Elle traversa de nouveau tous les escaliers afin d'arriver devant la porte de la grande salle. Sans arrêter de marcher, tête basse, elle se dirigeait vers le seul lieu ou elle était susceptible d'avoir une réponse à son problème de serpent : La Bibliothèque. Alors qu'Hermione marchait, il lui sembla que le monde se mettait à tourner. Elle s'appuya sur le mur à côté d'elle pour ne pas se laisser tomber à terre, chose qui lui demanda un effort insurmontable. Malgré tout, l'attraction terrestre fut trop forte et Hermione se retrouva inconsciente et allongée à terre.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle se trouvait sur un lit, des draps de velours couleurs verts sous elle. N'ayant jamais de sa vie vue cet endroit, elle tenta de se lever mais rejoignit vite le sol.

''Hop, hop, hop, fit une voix derrière elle. On ne tient plus sur ses jambes Granger ?''

Qui était-ce ? Hermione ne prit même pas le temps de se le demander. Il n'y avait qu'un vil serpent pour prononcer son nom comme ça, avec une voix moqueuse.

''Figure-toi que… Commença la jeune fille.

-Pas la peine de me remercier, c'est tout naturel, enfin ça l'aurait été si ta jupe était tombé en même temps que toi.'' La railla le jeune Malefoy.

La jeune fille jeta un coup d'œil vers sa jupe, qu'elle tirait vers le bas, comme si elle voulait que Draco ne puisse pas voir ses genoux, et baissa la tête, pivoine.

''Rassure-toi, reprit ce dernier, je n'avais pas que ça à faire, regarder une sang de bourbe. Même si cette dernière a pris la peine de m'appeler par mon prénom avant de se volatiliser.'' Reprit le jeune homme passivement.

''Ainsi il se souvenait…'' songea Hermione tandis qu'une boule d'angoisse se formait dans sa gorge.

Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, Draco reprit :

''Et oui, je m'en souviens, Granger. Bon je n'ai pas que ça à faire alors je te prierais de te lever et de te dépêcher de prendre ton retourneur de temps pour qu'on reparte cette fois-ci.

-Je… Commença Hermione à qui les mots manquaient.

-Oui, va prendre ta douche, ça devient urgent !

-Tu commences à me gaver, Malefoy ! Dit la jeune brune en se reprenant.

-Oh je n'ai plus le droit à mon petit prénom ? Demanda-t-il d'un regard mauvais.

-Oh la ferme ! Ou est votre salle de bain pour les filles, à Serpentard ?

-Tu as vraiment cru qu'on était à Serpentard ? Que j'étais assez con pour savoir que je ne me croiserais pas là-bas ? Figure-toi, que contrairement à toi, je passais déjà le plus clair de mon temps à ramener des conquêtes dans ma chambre en cinquième année. Fit le Serpentard s'une moue.

-Mais et les draps ? Questionna Hermione soudain interloqué.

-Ca, par contre, je les ai piqués à Frost. Répondit Draco en essayant d'imaginer la tête de Jack quand il le découvrirait.

-D'accord, mais ou sommes nous, alors ? Fit la Gryffondor, soudain soupçonneuse.

- Dans une pièce cachée de Serpentard, la chambre du créateur de la maison.'' Reprit le blond, fier de lui.

Hermione manqua de s'étouffer avec sa salive. Mais se reprit bien vite en voyant le regard dédaigneux de Draco.

''Merci. Souffla-t-elle, bien obligée.

-Arrête-ça Sang de bourbe. Je sais bien que tu n'es pas contente d'être là. Rassure toi, je ne le suis pas non plus.''

Hermione s'apprêtait à se lever et à partir, en ayant déjà marre d'être insulté par ''ce fils à papa'', mais le Serpentard l'attrapa par les épaules et la contraignit à se rassoir.

''Ce n'est pas poli de partir avant que la personne qui te parle ai finis.

-Avec toi, je me fous d'être polie. Reprit ''Miss-je-sais-tout''.

-Juste pour t'informer que les gens ne nous vois toujours pas, mais depuis que tu es là, je suppose, ils sont devenus matériel.

-Quoi ? Reprit Hermione.

-Si tu n'as pas entendu, c'est qu'il est vraiment temps de prendre une douche.

-Très drôle Malefoy. Il faut que j'aille récupérer le retourneur de temps dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde.

-Celui là ? Demanda Draco en sortant le retourneur de temps de sa poche.

-Oui ! S'écria Hermione, plus heureuse que jamais de ne pas à avoir à supporter la vue de ce serpent quelques minutes de plus.

-Et bien non ! S'écria Draco. C'est un faux, j'ai eu un lapse de temps assez long à vrai dire avant que Mlle ne daigne venir me chercher. Alors j'ai eu le temps d'en chercher un partout à Pré-au-Lard.

-Quoi ? S'exclama Hermione. Ca ne fait même pas un jour !

-Pardon Granger ? Fit le blond dont le ton était redevenu venimeux.

-Je ne comp…

-Nous sommes en décembre, reprit Draco, un jour… trois mois oui…

-Ce n'est pas possible. Souffla Hermione.

-Et pourtant si.'' Dit Draco, froidement.

La jeune brune fut soudain prise d'un fou rire.

''Et dire que je t'ai cru, je suis vraiment trop bête… Ce n'est pas drôle, Malefoy.''

Ce dernier semblait encore plus énerver que lorsqu'il croisait Harry dans les couloirs. Il la saisit violemment par le poignet et l'obligea à le suivre. Il prononça une formule, arrivé devant la porte, et ne prit même pas le temps de s'arrêter. Il remonta les escaliers (Et oui, la salle se trouvait quand même dans les cachots.) et poursuivit sa course. La jeune fille manqua de tomber à deux reprises. Le regard d'Hermione s'attarda soudain sur des feuilles qui avaient été mises partout dans le château et qui lui semblaient familières. ''Ils ont déjà mis les affiches pour le bal ?'' Se questionna la brune en fronçant les sourcils. Soudain, elle entra dans Draco qui c'était stoppé net devant la grande salle. Il lui lâcha le poignet. En haut de la porte se trouvait la date, qui indiquait qu'ils étaient bel et bien au mois de décembre, deux jours avant le bal de Noël.

-Ce n'est pas…

-Possible ? Arrête de répéter ça à longueur de temps, tu as la preuve sous les yeux. Ou est Frost ?''

Les joues d'Hermione s'empourprèrent.

''Et bien, comment dire…

-Je n'ai pas toute la journée, reprit le Serpentard.

-Il n'est pas là. S'affirma la brune.

-QUOI ?! Hurla Draco. Ce fils de…

-Avant que tu ne le traites de tous les noms, je tiens à te préciser qu'il n'a pas vraiment eu le choix. Il voulait vraiment venir…

-Oui, ça va, abrège. Souffla Draco, s'étant anormalement calmé.

-Je suis partie toute seule en pleins milieu de la nuit. Arriva à articuler Hermione.

-Ce n'est pas drôle Granger… Fit le jeune blond, anxieux.

-Désolée, reprit-elle en baissant les yeux.

-Non mais c'est une blague ?! S'emporta Malefoy. Je suis déjà coincé dans ce passé de merde, et je me retrouve avec une sale sang-de bourbe sur les talons.

- Rappelle-moi de ne plus jamais venir te sauver !'' Hurla Hermione en partant.

Draco n'essaya même pas de la rattraper. Elle n'avait qu'à partir. Il s'en moquait.

Le jeune homme tira une sorte de montre à gousset de sa poche et regarda l'heure. Deux heures vingt-cinq.

''Elle va bien trouver un endroit pour se pieuter'' et sur ces paroles silencieuses, l'héritier Malefoy disparut en direction de la chambre de Salazar.

* * *

><p>-Non mais je rêve, souffla la jeune fille tête baissée, je viens le sauver, et c'est comme ça que...''<p>

Elle soupira. C'est vrai qu'elle ne comptait pas vraiment sur Malefoy pour la remercier. Elle se tut et continua sa marche silencieuse. Elle n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit vers lequel elle se dirigeait, mais la jeune Gryffondor s'en moquait. Perdue au beau milieu d'un couloir, elle s'assit mis la tête dans ses mains et soupira.

Hermione se releva, passa une main dans ses cheveux et repris sa marche, elle ne devait pas être loin de la salle commune des Poufsouffles étant donné qu'elle se trouvait près des cuisines. Elle soupira. Elle avait faim. Elle arriva devant un tableau comportant une coupelle de fruit. La Gryffondor approcha sa main du tableau et chatouilla une poire jusqu'à ce que cette dernière se change en poignée. Puis elle poussa le tableau et passa discrètement sa tête. Les elfes de maison n'étaient pas présents en cuisine. Puis elle se donna une petite tape sur la tête. Personne ne pouvait la voir de toute façon. Elle s'empara d'une pomme posée sur un plateau et ressortit discrètement. Selon elle, elle se trouvait juste en dessous de la salle commune. Elle remonta et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Personne ne viendrait la déranger ici. Hermione parcourut les étagères et tourna en direction de l'une d'entre elle. Elle sortit sa baguette.

"Wingardum Leviosa."

Un livre vint se poser délicatement entre ses mains.

"L'histoire du retourneur de temps selon les siècles." Lu la Gryffondor, satisfaite d'elle même. Elle s'assit autour de la table la plus proche et croqua dans sa pomme. Elle enleva son pull, elle avait trop chaud, si bien qu'elle se retrouva en chemisette blanche. Puis elle se saisit du livre, remarqua que l'auteur n'était pas écrit sur la couverture et l'ouvrit à la première page.

"Soyez prudents chers lecteurs, moins vous en saurez sur les remonteurs de temps, mieux vous vous porterez. Ce sont des objets magiques à utiliser avec précaution. Les ravages qui pourraient arriver, s'il venait à tomber entre de mauvaises mains, seraient terribles. Je vous aurais prévenus. Si vous êtes encore là, je suppose que vous comptez tourner cette page, bonne lecture, mais soyez prudent. G.G"

Sur cette introduction aussi bien étrange qu'intrigante, la brune tourna la page et continua sa lecture. Du coin situé en haut à droite de la double page jusqu'à la moitié de cette dernière, pendait un retourneur doré qui tournait.

Soudain, sa main se mit à la brûler. Comme si quelqu'un lui entaillait la peau. Puis la douleur se propagea dans son avant bras gauche qui c'était mis à trembler et des inscriptions se gravèrent progressivement.

" Les sangs purs sont les plus sûrs... Commença à lire la jeune fille en arrivant difficilement à avaler sa salive.

Les sangs de bourbe se courbent...

Un demi-moldu sera tout ce que je tue."

"Sera tout ce que je tue..." Reprit Hermione sentant des gouttes salées se répandant sur ses joues.

Elle porta la main droite sous ses yeux et essuya ses larmes. Son bras était en sang. Au départ elle avait cru qu'il s'agissait d'une sorte de maléfice imposé par le livre, comme le stylo avec lequel Ombrage avait forcé Harry à écrire, mais le sang n'aurait pas coulé de cette manière. Hermione frotta. Encore et encore. Mais les écriteaux ne disparaissaient pas, au contraire le sang coulait de plus belle, faisant paraître les lettres rouges presque brûlante. Hermione sentit le sang coulé le long de son coude et goutter par terre. Sa tête se mis à tourner. Ses larmes se mêlaient au liquide écarlate. Elle manqua de tourner de l'œil mais s'obligea à rester éveillée. La jeune Gryffondor se demanda, au cas où elle pourrait se lever, si le sang serait visible par les personnes du passé. Elle essaya mais la douleur la contraint à se rasseoir. Elle avait beau lutter, Hermione sentait qu'elle perdait trop de sang, ses paupières s'affaiblirent, elle eut tout juste le temps de distinguer une ombre s'approcher d'elle et de murmurer le nom de son sauveur. ''Ron''.

* * *

><p>Le jeune blond avait poussé le tableau au fond noir, sur lequel trônait un serpent enlacé à une coupe de vin rouge. Puis il s'était abattu sur le lit, ou quelques instants avant trônait miss-je-sais-tout, et avait saisi le retourneur de temps, le faux. Comment savait il que c'était un faux ? Tout simplement parce qu'il avait essayé de retourner dans le présent, SON présent et que c'était impossible. Il ne remarquait pourtant rien de très particulier si ce n'est que les inscriptions sur les bords du sablier étaient jaunes, presque invisibles. Le jeune homme s'assit au bord du lit et ses mains se crispèrent sur les draps blancs et fripés. La colère c'était emparée de lui. Pourquoi Jack n'était pas venu tout de suite ? Et pourquoi à sa place se trouvait une des trois personnes qu'il détestait le plus au monde ?<p>

''Au pire, je ne manquerais à personne d'autre qu'à mes conquêtes. Pff, et puis quelles conquêtes… J'ai juste à claquer des doigts et une dizaines de filles accourent. Peut être que je manquerais à ma mère aussi. Songea le jeune homme. P'TAIN MAIS T'AS FOUTU QUOI FROST ?! De ta faute je dépends de la seule fille qui ne m'intéresse pas et qui sera la première à me dicter ma conduite. Tu dois être en train de te taper Daphné Greengrass ou je ne sais qui… (S'il savait à quel point il se trompait), et moi je suis là comme un con, ayant perdu de vue le joker qui me devait me servir à rentrer et à te fourtre une raclée. Mais bon dieu réagis l'glaçon !'' Il sentit ses muscles se crisper, et ses yeux se fermer. Il s'étendit de nouveau sur le matelas moelleux Et resta comme ça plusieurs minutes, peut être plusieurs heures, il ne savait pas et il s'en moquait royalement. Il en avait marre. Il venait quand même de passer trois mois en solitaire. Et cette fille qui arrivait comme une fleur, sachant qu'il la détestait. Pourquoi ? Merlin, POURQUOI ?! En plus il lui serait redevable… Et maintenant il fallait qu'il la retrouve. Il se leva et attrapa son pull qui trainait sur une chaise près de l'entrée.

Il poussa le tableau et traversa le donjon à grandes enjambées. Il monta les escaliers en courant. Puis se remit à marcher normalement, même un peu lentement. Après tout, pourquoi se presser ?… Granger n'allait pas disparaître. Enfin il l'espérait. Il s'arrêta devant la porte de la grande salle et vérifia l'heure. Quatre heure moins deux. Draco monta les marches en direction des toilettes des filles. Seule le fantôme de Mimi lui répondit lorsqu'il hurla le nom de la personne qu'il cherchait :

-GRANGER !

-Coucou toi ! S'exclama le fantôme.

-T'aurais pas vue une fille brune avec des boucles ? Répondit froidement le blond.

-Celle qui c'est vautrée dans les toilettes tout à l'heure ?

-Ah, elle est tombée ? Questionna le Serpentard, moqueur.

-Oui, elle était ri-di-cu-le ! Répondit Mimi avec un ton tranchant.

-Tu l'as revu depuis ? S'informa Malefoy.

-Non, désolée, mais tu peux rester avec moi.'' Fit le fantôme avec un sourire fendu jusqu'aux oreilles.

Le jeune homme souffla d'agacement tout en levant les yeux au ciel. Puis il quitta les toilettes sous le regard déçu de la fille translucide.

Elle n'était donc pas retournée à son point de départ, il devait aller voir dans la grande salle. Personne n'y trainait à cette heure là, même pas lui. Il dévala les marches. L'inquiétude le gagnait peu à peu. Et si elle était partie sur un coup de tête ? Le laissant là pour toujours. Ou si elle était morte. Il s'en voudrait. Malefoy la détestait, mais pas au point de la vouloir morte. Il poussa la porte de la grande salle mais celle-ci ne fit que lui renvoyer sa propre solitude. Les mains de Draco devinrent moites. Il avait chaud. Il retira son pull précipitamment. Il se dirigea vers l'infirmerie et trouva cette dernière tout aussi vide que la salle précédente. Il courait lorsqu'il entra dans la bibliothèque. Lorsqu'il la vit à moitié couché sur la table, le blond soupira.

''J'aurais dû me douter, ou aurait elle pu être d'autre ?'' Il s'approcha discrètement s'apprêtant à la réveiller brutalement quand il remarqua la flaque de liquide écarlate. Il accéléra son pas et remarqua les écritures sur le bras d'où le sang s'écoulait. Les filets écarlates glissaient sur son bras avec une facilité ahurissante. Il la croyait endormie jusqu'au moment ou elle murmura ''Ron'', avant de sombrer dans un sommeil comateux.

''Touchant.'' S'exclama Draco avant de saisir la jeune fille dans ses bras. Il la souleva sans difficulté et la dévisagea d'un regard hautain. Il ne put s'empêcher de se dépêcher, l'état d'Hermione semblait s'aggraver. Il ne se dirigea pas vers les appartements de Salazar, mais vers l'infirmerie. Hermione ouvrit faiblement les yeux durant le trajet.

''Malefoy ? Dit-elle d'une voix presque inaudible alors qu'il la déposait sur un lit d'hôpital.

-Quoi ? Fit-il, toujours aussi arrogant.

-Merci pour l'autre fois..'' Fit elle en lui offrant un maigre sourire qui causa un étonnement non dissimulé du jeune Serpentard.

Il ne répondit pas et sortit sa baguette qu'il pointa sur la lionne. Il lui jeta un puissant sort somnifère qui fit sombrer la jeune fille dans un sommeil profond instantanément. Puis il marcha vers madame Pomfresh qui était présente à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit. Il ne l'aimait pas depuis qu'elle avait minimisé sa blessure de Quidditch en deuxième années par rapport à celle de saint Potter. Mais avait-il seulement un autre choix ? Il s'approcha d'elle et voulut lui taper sur l'épaule, mais elle ne se retourna pas. Draco soupira il avait oublié toute cette histoire de passé. S'il l'avait oublié, pourquoi s'obstinait-il à vouloir sauver Granger ? Il retourna à son chevet et enroula son pull autour de son bras, de manière à ce que le sang de la jeune fille arrête de couler. Il se dirigea vers le placard de l'infirmerie et la porte s'ouvrit en grinçant. Madame Pomfresh se retourna.

''Qui est là ? Fit-elle en plissant ses petits yeux.''

Le blond n'aurait pas répondu, même s'il en avait eu l'occasion. Il s'empara d'une bande blanche et d'une bouteille d'alcool, ainsi que de compresses. Il ne connaissait aucun sort lié à la médecine. Mais il avait vue l'infirmière utiliser cette méthode moldue sur d'autres élèves. Moldue… rien que le mot le dégoutait. Il n'avait aucun autre choix, mais c'était devenu une habitude pour lui de ne pas avoir en avoir. Madame Pomfresh c'était dépêchée de refermer la petite porte. Il prit le poignet de la jeune fille entre ses doigts bruts et versa une partie de la bouteille sur son bras, ce qui fit faire un rictus à la bouche d'Hermione. Puis il appliqua les compresses avec une délicatesse douteuse, lui permettant de lire les inscriptions précédemment illisibles. Il articula :

''Les sangs-purs sont les plus surs, il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire fier devant cette phrase et celle qui suivait. Les sangs-de-bourbe se courbent. Mais il frissonna quand il lu la dernière phrase. Un demi-moldu sera tout ce que je tue….Comment ?'' L'héritier Malefoy fronça les sourcils. Tout ça n'avait aucun sens. Cependant il ne fit aucun commentaire autre et appliqua les compresses sur le bras de la Gryffondor plus délicatement que précédemment. Il entoura ensuite ces compresses de la bande blanche. Pour finir, il fit un double nœud. Puis, fatigué de sa nuit agitée, il se leva et retourna dans la chambre du fondateur de sa maison. En passant devant la grande salle, il ne fit même pas attention à l'heure. Il était épuisé. Draco s'affala sur le lit d'une douceur étonnante et s'endormit en moins de cinq minutes.

Il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, sa chemise était froissée, ses cheveux en batailles, des cernes d'une couleur douteuse. Personne ne l'aurait reconnu. Au pire, il n'y avait que lui et Granger, alors à quoi bon ? Cependant, le jeune homme se dirigea vers la douche contenue dans la chambre, la prit et enfila de nouveau sa chemise avant de se passer une main dans les cheveux. Puis il chercha son pull et ne se rappela qu'une bonne dizaine de minutes après qu'il devait être au chevet de cette ''sang-de-bourbe de malheur''. Il prit donc le chemin de l'infirmerie. Il eut froid. Le vent se faufilait entre ses cheveux trempés. Il était dix-neuf heures trente, selon la grande salle. Il poussa la porte de l'infirmerie et une Serdaigle accompagnée de deux Poufsouffles parlaient :

''Tu y vas avec qui ? Demanda la rousse dont les couleurs de la maison étaient bleus et bronze.

-Ahah, ce sera la surprise. Repris une des deux filles dont la maison avait pour icône un blaireau.''

Puis elles disparurent du champ de vision du Serpentard. Avec tout ça, il avait presque oublié que le bal se déroulait ce soir. Cette année là, il y était allé avec Pansy Parkinson, un bon choix selon lui. Il s'apprêtait à réveiller Hermione de la façon dont il aurait aimé le faire lorsqu'il l'avait trouvé à la bibliothèque, mais elle semblait encore si faible qu'elle lui fit de la peine, enfin il aurait aimé pouvoir dire ça ironiquement, mais c'était sincère. Elle qui avait toujours été au centre de l'attraction, elle était là, comme morte, inerte. Il se mit debout à côté d'elle et la secoua, plus doucement qu'il l'aurait voulu et elle cligna des yeux. La jeune fille dévisagea le jeune homme en face d'elle.

''Une manie de tourner de l'œil ? Se moqua Draco.

-Garde tes commentaires de serpent pour toi, Malefoy.'' S'enquit la brune avec un rictus douloureux. Le blond sourit malgré lui. Elle était redevenue elle.

''Qu'est ce que tu fais la ? Le questionna t'elle froidement.

-Je viens récupérer mon pull.'' Répondit-il en désignant le tissu noir enroulé au dessus du bandage.

Hermione rougit violemment en lui tendant le vêtement.

-Merci… Murmura-t-elle, comme forcé.

-Pardon ? Provoqua Draco.

-Merci !'' Grinça la jeune fille, semblant entièrement soignée.

Elle tenta de se lever, mais elle s'étala bientôt de nouveau sur le lit. Le garçon ne fit même pas un pas en avant pour tenter de la rattraper. Il était redevenu lui. Et puis hier, elle n'était pas vraiment consciente de ce qu'elle disait… comme pour ce ''désolé''.

''Mignon, vraiment… Reprit le Serpentard avec un sourire narquois.

-De quoi tu parles encore ? S'impatienta Hermione.

-Hier soir, ou plutôt cette nuit, quand je t'ai récupéré dégoulinante de sang impur, la seule chose que tu as prononcé c'était ''Ron'' d'un ton désireux. Se moqua méchamment Draco.

-Tu…tu mens, rétorqua la jeune fille dont les joues avaient de nouveau tourné à l'écarlate.

-Crois ce que tu veux au pire, je m'en moque. Fit l'héritier Serpentard en tournant les talons.

-Attends, ou vas-tu ?

-Je t'ai déjà sauvé la vie, à deux ou trois reprises ? J'm'en souviens même plus, alors laisse moi de l'air.

-Malefoy, ce soir il y a le bal. Le seul soir ou nous pouvons traverser le château sans être vu, ou presque. Reprit Hermione qui avait finis par se mettre debout.''

Le garçon las soupira en remarquant que la jeune fille avait raison.

-D'accord.

-C'est tout ? Même pas une insulte qui traîne ? S'étonna la brune.

-Sang-de-bourbe. Répondit Malefoy en quittant l'infirmerie, la lionne sur ses talons.

-Tu pourrais ralentir, fis la jeune fille sentant sa tête tourner.

-Je te préviens, je ne te ramasserais pas une troisième fois. Achète toi un livre contre les malaises, Miss-je-sais tout.

-Mais ou-vas-tu à la fin ? S'indigna Hermione, ignorant royalement l'insulte précédente du serpent.

-On cherche ou on se tourne les pouces ? C'est moldu, tu dois connaître, Répondit Draco hautain. Ce n'est pas que l'idée de passer le restant de mes jours avec toi me déplairait mais… attends… si en fait… ce serait la pire chose qui pourrait m'arriver.

-Tu es vraiment…

-Chut, dit le blond en se retournant, faisant fasse à Granger. On se sépare ici. Ton blablatage m'insupporte. Je fais l'étage trois, quatre, cinq, six et sept. Tu fais le donjon, le rez de chaussée, le premier étage et le deuxième. Ne crois pas que j'en fais plus que toi parce que j'ai pitié, mais juste parce que tu nous ralentirais infiniment. Et que traîner avec toi plus longtemps…

-….serait juste invivable. Termina la brune.

-Pour une fois que nous pensons la même chose. Salut !

Il était vingt heure quinze.

* * *

><p>VOILAAAAA, Voilààà, voilà...<p>

Alors, qu'en dîtes-vous ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire et BONNE ANNEE A TOUSSSSSSSSSS ! :DDD

Louna


	7. Chapitre 6 : Comme un imprévu

Coucouuuuuuuu,

Ah, vous voyez que je suis enfin un peu plus régulière !

Ce nouveau chapitre contient une graaaaaaaaaaaande révélation à propos de Jack et Raiponce...

MOUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>You and I walk a fragile line<br>I have known it all this time  
>but I never thought I'd live to see it break<br>It's getting dark and it's all too quiet  
>And I can't trust anything now<br>And it's coming over you like it's all a big mistake

Oh, I'm holding my breath  
>Won't lose you again<br>something's made your eyes go cold

Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
>I thought I had you figured out<br>Something's gone terribly wrong  
>You're all I wanted<br>Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
>I thought I had you figured out<br>Can't breathe whenever you're gone  
>Can't turn back now, I'm haunted<p>

-Haunted-

-Taylor Swift-

* * *

><p>Chapitre 6 : Comme un imprévu<p>

Il avait prévu le coup depuis le moment ou elle c'était réveillée. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser vagabonder dans tout le château avec des litres de sang en moins. Il aurait encore dû la cherché dans le bâtiment immense car elle aurait encore tourné de l'œil. Et puis, même s'il le niait, il s'inquiétait un peu. Que signifiaient ses inscriptions étranges sur le bras de la lionne ? Il secoua la tête et baissa les yeux afin de s'assurer que l'endroit où il poserait ses pieds serait stable. Il commencerait par le septième étage, ou pas grand monde ne devrait être présent étant donné la soirée ''si particulière''. Il arriva devant le tableau des Gryffondors quelque peu essoufflé.

''Encore vous ? Soupira la grosse dame.

-Encore moi, oui. Grogna Draco.

-Vous l'aimez à ce point cette demoiselle ?

-Fermez là ! Je ne pourrais jamais, ne serait-ce qu'éprouver une quelconque amitié pour une sang de bourbe.

-Comment, jeune homme ? reprit le portrait offusqué, avant de pivoter pour laisser passer Neville Londubat habillé d'un costume, que l'héritier Malfoy jugea grotesque. Sans attendre, le blond s'engouffra dans le passage ouvert sous les hurlements de la grosse dame, effrayée.

-Vous…vous n'avez pas le droit !

-Pardon ? Demanda Neville en se retournant alors que l'entrée de sa maison venait de se refermer.

-Mais vous l'avez laissé rentrer sans rien dire ? Cria la femme joufflue.

-Mais qui ça ? S'énerva Neville.

-…''

''Elle a vraiment perdue la tête..'' Se surprit à penser Neville tout en rejoignant Seamus qui l'attendait deux étages plus bas.

Pendant ce temps, Draco c'était engouffré dans la salle commune des lions, qui était actuellement vide. ''Alors voilà ou vivent ses froussards.'' Pensa-t-il avec un rictus mauvais.

Il souleva les coussins des fauteuils, ouvrit tous les tiroirs possibles, mais ne rencontra que du vide. Ne trouvant rien, il se décida à grimper l'escalier se trouvant devant lui. Puis ne sachant pas quel côté prendre, il emprunta le chemin de droite et ouvrit la porte se trouvant devant lui. ''Le dortoir des filles'' se dit il en grimaçant. Pourquoi les escaliers ne c'étaient ils pas transformer en toboggan alors qu'il avait accédé à l'endroit ou les Gryffondors de sexe féminin devaient faire d'innombrables batailles de polochon ? Merida était assise devant la coiffeuse et avait enfilé une verte bleue turquoise à l'occasion du bal. Draco n'avait aucune idée des propriétaires des trois autres lits baldaquins. Soudain, une Hermione en serviette fit son apparition. Elle devait sortir de la douche vue les cheveux mouillés qui dégoulinaient le long de son dos. La jeune brune enleva le tissu absorbant et se retrouva nue. Totalement.

''Ben dis donc Hermi', tu te lâches…

-Rho ça va, il n'y a que nous, Parvati et Lavande sont déjà en bas. Et puis je suis horriblement pressée.

''Si seulement elle savait'' Pensa le blond qui n'avait pas détaché son regard de prédateur de la jeune fille, un sourire dangereux aux lèvres.

- Passe-moi la robe rouge, tu veux bien ? Demanda la brune en enfilant ses souvètements.

Draco secoua la tête. Rêvait-il ou il venait de fantasmer sur cette… fille ? L'idée le répugna, mais quand l'image de Granger nue lui revint, il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il n'avait pas si mauvais goût.

Les deux filles se dépêchèrent de finir de se préparer et descendirent quinze minutes plus tard. C'est alors que les fouilles du blond commencèrent, à vingt et une heure quinze. Il ouvrit tous les tiroirs, souleva toutes les couettes (qu'il ne remit, évidemment, pas en place), fouilla les salles de bains, car il y avait plusieurs chambres, les coiffeuses… Rien. Absolument rien. Il fit un tour du coté du dortoir des garçons, qui était vide, mais ne trouva rien de plus. L'héritier Malefoy se rendit dans la salle commune des Serdaigles. Contrairement aux autres maisons, il fallait répondre à une énigme que posait une sorte d'heurtoir en forme d'aigle. Il la résolue sans problème. Il avait déjà eu plusieurs conquêtes chez les aigles. Et il se trouvait qu'elles parlaient beaucoup (trop) sur l'oreiller. Cependant, il n'était jamais entré dans cette partie de l'immense château. La pièce était vaste et circulaire. Les murs étaient recouverts d'une soie ''assez douce'' selon le critique Malefoy. La décoration était simple : des fauteuils, des tables, une bibliothèque et une statue en marbre blanc, que Draco supposa être Rowena Serdaigle. Il fouilla et ne trouva rien de plus. Il vociféra en sortant de la salle, Draco venait de perdre trois heures à fouiller les deux maisons. Il sortit et descendit d'un étage. Puis il continua à marcher avant d'entreprendre de continuer sa descente. Soudain, il s'arrêta en pleins milieu de l'escalier qui menait du sixième au cinquième étage. Il reconnut une voix qui lui était familière. Plus qu'il ne le souhaitait.

''Tu es sûr que ça va Eugène ?'' Demanda une chevelure blonde trop longue.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, ayant sûrement absorbé trop de bièrraubeurre pour la soirée. ''Il n'est pourtant que minuit quarante-cinq'' S'étonna Draco en levant un sourcil. Il resta dans l'ombre, tout en assistant à la scène.

''T'inquiète poupée. Répondit-il lentement.

-Il faudrait mieux que tu ailles te coucher, tu ne tiens plus sur tes jambes, fit la jeune fille tout en essayant de retenir son petit copain du mieux qu'elle le pouvait.

-J'fais ce que je veux, lâche moi un peu ! Repris le garçon en la jetant brutalement par terre.

Raiponce se releva et commença à pleurer. Eugène sortit une bouteille de vodka (qu'il avait du miniaturisé) de sa poche. Il la fit grandir avant de vider le fond qu'il restait et de jeter la bouteille qui se brisa en mille morceaux.

''De l'alcool moldu ? S'étonna le Malefoy. Les septièmes années ont encore dût déconner et refiler de l'alcool trop fort à n'importe qui.''

''Et tu sais ce que je veux là ? Reprit la voix alcoolisée d'Eugène. J'te veux toi. J'veux me sentir en toi. Tout de suite.''

Draco se rapprocha, laissant apparaître un bout de son habit d'écolier à la lumière des lampes faiblement éclairées.

La jeune fille se releva et recula, horrifiée, avant de balbutier :

''V…va te coucher Eugène…tu-tu as trop bu…

-J'ai peut être trop bu, mais j'ai envie de te baiser maintenant. Fit le brun en s'approchant de plus en plus de la jeune blonde. Celle-ci recula tellement qu'elle se retrouva dos au mur. Quand il fut assez près, il posa brusquement ses mains sur les seins de Raiponce tout en lui offrant un baiser brusque sur la bouche.

-Je t'en prie, l'implora t'elle, laisse moi partir et on oublie tout.''

Mais Eugène ne l'écoutait déjà plus il avait sauvagement arraché la robe rose de la jeune fille. Le serpent courut pour essayer de s'interposer, mais sans résultat. Il avait encore oublié son invisibilité aux yeux de tous. Il avait beau avoir environs une conquête différente par semaine, voir tous les deux jours, il n'avait jamais brusqué sexuellement l'une d'entre elle. Cette vision l'horrifiait. Raiponce était debout, devant lui, tremblante, essayant du mieux qu'elle le pouvait de cacher son corps à moitié nu. Eugène ne comptait pas s'en arrêter là. Il dégrafa le soutien-gorge de la jeune fille en moins de dix secondes. Elle retenait se poitrine nue et pleurait plus que Draco n'avait jamais entendu quelqu'un pleurer. Le brun approcha dangereusement la main de la culotte de la jeune fille lorsqu'un éclair vert vint le frapper dans le dos. Derrière lui venait de surgir un visage qui était très familier à Draco. Jack. Ce dernier courut vers Raiponce et poussa le cadavre d'Eugène qui n'était plus. Puis le fils de l'hiver enleva sa veste de costard, laissant à découvert sa chemise blanche. Il déposa le vêtement qu'il venait d'enlever sur les épaules de la jeune fille et lui couvrit la poitrine avec. Les larmes de Raiponce n'avaient pas cessé.

''Tu n'aurais pas dû le tuer… Murmura-t-elle entre deux sanglots.

-Je sais… Reprit Jack. Mais je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire…''

Puis il poussa le cadavre dans les escaliers.

Draco eut un flash-back. Tout s'expliquait. ''La mort de l'élève de Serdaigle qui était tombé dans les escaliers, trop alcoolisé, et était mort sur le coup.''

Puis Frost retourna vers la fille aux très longs cheveux blonds, qui étaient toujours emmitouflée dans sa veste pour dissimuler son corps à moitié nu.

''MALEFOY !''

Cette voix fit sortir Draco de son cauchemar. Une Hermione couverte de sang courait vers lui.

* * *

><p>Hermione en avait eu marre de Malefoy à l' instant où ses yeux c'étaient entrouverts sûr son sourire narquois. Elle pensait à ça car elle venait de quitter son ''sauveur'' et dévalait les escaliers menant à la salle commune des Serpentards et la chambre de Salazar. ''Obligée de retourner dans l'antre du serpent…'' Soupira la brune d'un ton las. Elle poussa la porte de l'appartement privé du créateur et commença à fouiller. Seul le drap fripé prouvait que quelqu'un était venu ici. La Gryffondor chercha dans le moindre espace se trouvant dans la pièce et ne trouva absolument rien à part le faux retourneur qui était dans le tiroir de la table de chevet. La jeune fille en pris possession. Elle sortit et referma la porte à clé derrière elle, en espérant de ne plus jamais avoir à y remettre les pieds. Hermione descendit deux ou trois marches et se retrouva devant un cul de sac. Elle crut s'être perdue, et fit demi-tour. Pourtant d'après elle, elle se trouvait bien en dessous du lac vue l'eau qui dégoulinait le long des murs. Soudain, elle entendit un bruit derrière elle et se retourna. Le mur venait de s'ouvrir sur Daphné Greengrass et Blaise Zabini, suivis de Jack Frost et d'Astoria Greengrass, la sœur aînée de la jeune fille en tête. Tout les quatre étaient dans des tenues on ne peut plus élégante. Cependant, en tant que bon Serpentards, ils gardaient tous un sourire narquois aux lèvres. La brune se mit à courir et évita les couples tout en s'engouffrant dans le passage qui c'était crée. A peine fut elle entrée qu'elle reçut un choc. Elle ne s'attendait pas à une salle commune aussi chaleureuse que la sienne, mais là, c'était du luxe froid. En effet, les murs étaient en pierres bruts, les longs canapés de cuir noir semblaient glaciaux. Le lac à la couleur verte se reflétait dans la pièce et lui donnait une luminosité angoissante. Pour terminer, il y avait une cheminée, mais elle semblait éteinte depuis des siècles. Hermione sentit sa peau se hérisser. Elle avait un peu peur en fait, cet endroit était inquiétant. Elle suivit un long couloir silencieux jusqu'à ce que des bruits attirent son attention. La Gryffondor s'approcha de l'endroit d'où le bruit semblait provenir et aurait préféré ne jamais l'avoir fais.<p>

''Malefoy… soupira une voix essoufflée qu'Hermione ne reconnue pas.

-Oui… Parkinson ? Demanda le garçon, assez froidement mais tout aussi entrecoupée.

-Nous allons…louper tout le bal… Reprit la jeune fille.

-Il ne commencera vraiment… que lorsque nos bouches se croiseront… pour ne plus se quitter, …chérie.'' Souffla le blond d'un ton charmeur avant de réprimer un grognement de plaisir.

Hermione recula. Elle venait de comprendre qu'elle avait surpris l'héritier Malefoy en pleine action avec Pansy. Son estomac sembla vouloir se retourner. La brune n'était pas naïve et elle savait que Draco avait une réputation d'étalon, mais elle n'aurait pas imaginé entendre ce genre de choses de sa bouche. Elle recula et voulut partir en courant mais elle se prit une porte dans la tête. Crabbe avait poussé la porte de sa chambre qu'il partageait avec Goyle. Ce dernier était sur les talons du jeune homme embonpoint.

''Bon, on y va… S'exclama l'un d'eux. Malefoy doit déjà y être.''

Si seulement ils savaient… Soudain une porte s'ouvrit un peu plus loin et Pansy Parkinson en sortit, légèrement décoiffée, suivit de Draco, un sourire victorieux sur le lèvres.

''Tu vois qu'il y était pas.'' Fit Goyle en haussant les épaules tout en allant rejoindre le blond.

Hermione se faufila dans la chambre ouverte des deux garçons avant que ceux-ci ne ferment la porte.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un ''Ouf'' de soulagement. Grâce aux reflets de la lune sur le lac, la Gryffondor put contempler la montre moldue que ses parents lui avaient offerte pour ses quinze ans. Cette dernière affichait vingt et une heures douze. La jeune fille se souvint qu'à cette heure là, elle était déjà en train de s'éclater au bal depuis une dizaine de minutes.

Elle chercha du mieux qu'elle le pouvait mais ne trouva rien que des vêtements sales, deux-trois magazines douteux et des chocogrenouilles à moitiés ouvertes. Elle referma la porte et fouilla les autres chambres, terminant par celle de Malefoy, qui la dégoutait. N'ayant rien trouvé, elle sortit des cachots et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Non pas que ses derniers souvenirs de cette endroits soient merveilleux, (le sang recouvrant son livre, les phrases effrayantes, Draco qui était venu ''à son secours'' et l'avait entendu murmurer le nom de Ron, mais elle n'avait pas tellement le choix. Et puis, même après tout ça, la bibliothèque lui semblait encore le lieu de plus sur de Poudlard. Toujours moins terrifiant que le coin Serpentard. Elle s'y rendit donc et ne trouva absolument rien de plus, même au bout d'une heure et quart. Il était donc vingt-trois heures vingt-cinq. Elle continua sa route et eut le temps de chercher dans les cuisines et la maison Poufsouffle en une petite heure. Celle-ci semblait plus petite que les autres maisons avec ses gros fauteuils, son plafond bas, ses objets en cuivres, les poutres en bois arrondies et la prolifération de plantes. Soudain une idée lui parcourut le crâne. Et si le retourneur était tout simplement resté aux toilettes des filles ? Hermione monta les escaliers en courant jusqu'au deuxième étages. Elle ne s'arrêta pas, le temps passait vite, et leurs vies étaient en jeu. Elle manqua de glisser à trois reprises mais ne se stoppa pas. Lorsqu'elle arriva, le retourneur était là, pendouillant autour du robinet permettant d'accéder à la chambre des secrets. Elle s'en empara, le programma et courut dans les escaliers menant aux étages supérieurs pour retrouver Malefoy, tout en évitant les remarques injurieuses de Mimi. Soudain le temps parut comme ralentit et Hermione ferma les yeux pendants un maximum de cinq secondes. Elle avait besoin d'une pause après avoir perdu autant de sang. Quand elle les rouvrit, une matière poisseuse coulait le long des escaliers. Elle regarda ses mains, comme par reflex et s'aperçut qu'elles étaient couvertes du même liquide écarlate. Mais ce n'était pas le sien. En haut des marches, au croisement entre le deuxième et le troisième étage siégeait un corps sans vie. Un deuxième année. Hermione s'en approcha et reconnu le garçon. C'était un admirateur d'Harry qui lui avait révélé qu'il rêvait d'être comme lui, ''un grand héros au sang pur.'' Ce à quoi Harry avait répondu '' que sa meilleure amie, Hermione, n'était pas une sang pure et qu'elle était encore plus courageuse que lui''. Le garçon Serdaigle était reparti, tout fier. Soudain, les mots résonnèrent dans sa tête : ''un grand héros au sang pur'', ''AU SANG PUR'' Hurla la brune, le souffle coupé. Le petit aigle avait expliqué par la suite que son père était sorcier et sa mère la plus gentille moldue du monde. Un Demi-moldu. La Gryffondor ne sut que faire. Elle venait de tuer un gamin, elle ne se souvenait de rien et ne comprenait même pas comment c'était possible. Sans réfléchir, elle fuit ce paysage de mort. Elle passa devant Jack recouvrant Raiponce de sa veste sans même y faire attention. Elle venait de voir Draco.

''MALEFOY !''

''Malefoy, attrape ma main ! Lui reprit-elle en hurlant.

-Quoi ?''

Hermione était couverte de sang. Le jeune homme en fut troublé. Aucune comparaison n'aurait put être établie entre la jeune fille nue, appétissante (selon Draco), et détendue, et celle lui faisant face actuellement. La Gryffondor était horrifiée. Machinalement le jeune homme blond saisit la main de la jeune fille sans quitter Jack et Raiponce des yeux. Hermione eut juste le temps de se retourner et d'apercevoir une longue chevelure blonde aux côtés de cheveux couleurs hiver ainsi qu'un tissu rose à terre avant de disparaître de nouveau, avec Draco cette fois-ci.

* * *

><p>Lorsque Draco ouvrit les yeux, il tenait encore la main ensanglantée de Granger. Cette dernière tremblait comme une feuille morte. Il leva les yeux et se rendit compte que la brune pleurait. Pour la première fois, le Serpentard n'avait aucune envie d'être méchant avec elle. Il n'avait par ailleurs pas lâché sa main. Ce fut elle qui rompit le contacte avant de s'éloigner en courant.<p>

''Granger, attends !'' Hurla-t-il.

Elle lui obéit, ce qui l'étonna foncièrement. Elle le regarda dans ses yeux bleus-gris et lui répondit.

''Malefoy, je ne veux pas savoir ce que tu crois, ni ce que tu penses de moi. Laisse-moi tranquille !''

Puis elle repartit du même pas ardant. Il reçut cet assaut comme un poignard. Ses yeux redevinrent sombres et il oublia qu'il avait juste voulu la protéger. Lorsqu'Hermione avait lâché sa main, elle lui avait laissé l'objet froid. Le retourneur de temps. Le cœur de Draco eut un pincement et il partit en sens inverse à celui de la Gryffondor, l'objet enfouit dans sa poche. Il marchait vers sa maison lorsqu'il tomba sur Pansy.

''Salut Malefoy, lança la jeune fille langoureusement.

-Bonjour Pansy. Lui fit-il, froidement.

-Je ne t'ai pas vu ce soir… Qu'est ce que tu avais ?

-Ca ne fais pas que depu…''

Mais le jeune homme se stoppa net. Il venait de se souvenir de la discussion qu'il avait eue avec la brune.

'' -Quoi ? Ca ne fait même pas un jour !

-Pardon Granger ?

-Je ne comp…

-Nous sommes en décembre. Un jour… trois mois oui…

-Ce n'est pas possible.

-Et pourtant si.''

Ainsi elle n'avait pas mentis…

''…quelqu'un ? Reprit une voix féminine.

-Oui, c'est bon, lâche moi Parkinson.

-A ta guise'' Répondit-elle, apparemment vexée, avant de tourner les talons.

''Attends ! La héla Draco.

-Oui ? Demanda-t-elle en se retournant. Cette image lui rappela l'épisode qui venait de se produire seulement quelques minutes avant. Sauf que cette fois, la jeune fille semblait désireuse.

-On est quel jour, quelle heure ?

-Oh…répondit-elle, apparemment déçue. Nous sommes le premier septembre et il est approximativement une heure du matin.

-Ok.''

Et sur ce mot froid, le blond disparu de la vision de Parkinson.

Il se dirigea vers la salle commune des Serpentards. Il prononça le mot de passe face au mur de pierre et se dirigea vers la chambre qu'il partageait avec Jack et Blaise. Il entra dans un vacarme ahurissant qui réveilla les deux jeunes garçons. Draco tira la baguette de sa poche et avant que le garçon à la peau noire ne pu prononcer un mot, il lança le même sort somnifère à Zabini qu'il avait envoyé à Granger. Puis il balança le retourneur sur son lit.

''DRACO ?! Hurla Jack. Bordel qu'est ce que tu fous ici ? Et c'est quoi cet état ?

-Je sais tout. Reprit calmement le garçon blond.

-Pa…pardon ? Bégaya Frost à moitié endormit.

-A propos d'elle.

-Mais de qui ? Bailla Jack.

-Raiponce Sunshine. Dit Draco dont le ton c'était durci.

-Tu ne sais rien du…Commença Jack dont la haine se voyait sûrement jusqu'à l'école Dumstrang.

-Je sais pour le bal… Pour Rider.

-Arrête Draco… Le supplia presque le garçon de l'hiver. Je ne sais pas comment tu sais, mais…

-J'ai tout vu, en fait. Du moment où ils sont arrivés, jusqu'à ton geste héroïque pour la sauver.

-Comment as tu…

-Le retourneur de temps. Pour vous ça ne faisait même pas un jour que vous étiez parti mais pour moi, ça faisait trois mois que la solitude me hantait. Reprit l'héritier Malefoy.

-Je vois… Tu n'en parleras pas ? Dis Jack, sur le même ton qu'un enfant.

-Non.

-Mais comment as-tu réussi à ramener ton cul ici ? Se méfia Frost qui avait déjà été abusé par le polynectar.

-Si je te le disais, tu ne me croirais pas… Répondit le blond, espérant que cette réponse satisferait le garçon du givre. Mais il n'en fut rien.

-J'ai tout mon temps.

Le garçon Malefoy soupira.

-Et bien c'est Granger.

-Tu as raison. Reprit le garçon aux cheveux blancs.

-Quoi ? Demanda Draco.

-Je ne te crois pas.

-Je t'assure. Elle est arrivée dans les toilettes des filles et…

-Ecoute, je ne vois aucune raison pour que Granger vienne te chercher alors qu'on lui pourrit la vie depuis sa première année.

-Je sais que c'est difficile à croire, mais c'est comme ça.

-On va la voir, et seulement après ça je te croirais. Répliqua Jack.

-Toujours aussi méfiant, hein Frost ?!

-Il le faut bien vu les gens avec qui je reste. Répondit le jeune homme avec une pointe d'ironie.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée de lui rendre visite. Reprit le blond, froidement.

-J'y vais tout seul alors. Fit Jack, tout aussi sèchement.

-Non… Je viens aussi. Tu risquerais de ne pas tout comprendre…''

Ils sortirent par la salle commune et longèrent les couloirs, essayant d'éviter tout ceux ou Rusard pouvait traîner vers deux heures et demi du matin. Ils grimpèrent les escaliers, et malgré sa fatigue, Draco tenu le rythme. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant le tableau, Hermione était recroquevillée par terre, en pleurs, entourés par Merida, Harry et Ron. Jack écarquilla les yeux, horrifiés. Elle semblait si faible, pleine de sang à moitié séché.

''Malefoy, je ne crois vraiment pas que ce…Commença la rousse.

-Tu as amené Frost histoire de m'humilier un peu plus ? Essaya d'articuler la Gryffondor assise sur le sol.

-Tu as vraiment cru que je raterais cette occasion. Fit-il avec l'air le plus méprisant qu'il réussit à sortir. Mais son ton sonnait faux.

A ce moment, une autre voix, plus forte, pris-le dessus.

''Mademoiselle Granger que …Oh par Merlin ! Cria le professeur McGonagall en découvrant l'état d'Hermione. Mr Malefoy, vous me ferez le plaisir de vous rendre avec Miss Granger dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore.

-Mais Mr Weasley pourrait très bien s'en occuper. Répondit le blond sans jeter un cou d'œil à la victime, mal à l'aise.

-L'état de Mr Weasley n'est pas similaire à celui de Mademoiselle Granger il me semble.''

Draco jeta un coup d'œil à son pull et à sa main. Emplis de sang.

-Mais… S'apprêta à riposter l'héritier Malefoy.

-Ce n'est pas une question. Dépêchez vous ! Mr Weasley, Mr Malefoy étant dans de mauvaises dispositions, pourriez-vous aider votre amie à atteindre le bureau du proviseur ?

-Je m'en occupe tout de suite professeur ! S'exclama Ron en prenant Hermione dans les bras.

-Tellement mignon tout ce sentimentalisme. Répliqua Draco tout en commençant à descendre les escaliers.

-Je te jure que tu vas te la fermer Malefoy. S'écria Harry pour être sur que le serpent l'entende.

-Sinon quoi ? Dit calmement le blond en se tournant vers l'élu.

-Je te ferais regretter très noblement tes paroles venimeuses ! S'énerva le garçon à la cicatrice.

-Je n'attends que ça !

-Messieurs ! Se lança McGonagall. Votre amie est malade et vous comptez faire joujou, hors de la salle de duel, avec vos baguettes ? Cela vos t'il vraiment le coup que j'enlève dix points à vos maisons respectives ?

-Je ne crois pas, madame. Répondit poliment Merida.

-Je suis bien de votre avis Mlle DunBroch.

-Ce n'est pas mon amie, Murmura Draco, d'un froid tremblant.''

Ron commença à descendre les marches lorsque la voix de la directrice de Gryffondor résonna.

''Le mot de passe est ''suçacides''. Retenez le bien !''

Les deux jeunes hommes continuèrent leur descente sans qu'Hermione ne prononce un mot. Ils s'arrêtèrent au deuxième étages et traversèrent de longs couloirs jusqu'à arriver à l'entrée de l'antre de Dumbledore.

''Ben vas-y, t'attends quoi ? Demanda le blond, toujours aussi aimable avec le Weasley.

-Je pensais que le seigneur Malefoy serait assez intelligent pour le prononcer lui-même mais apparemment…

-Suçacides ! Murmura Hermione du plus fort qu'elle put.

La gargouille, entendant le mot de passe, fit descendre un escalier et les deux garçons s'y engagèrent.

''Vous voici enfin, fit le directeur des lieux, je commençais à croire que vous vous étiez perdu dans le château.

-Mais Professeur, comment…S'apprêta à demander le rouquin.

-Les murs ont des oreilles et des yeux. Répondit Dumbledore en indiquant les tableaux.

-Je vais tout vous expliquer…Essaya d'articuler Hermione en s'extirpant maladroitement des bras de Ron, gênée.

-Je vous remercie monsieur Weasley pour l'attention que vous avez porté à votre ami, mais il me semble que vos cours de métamorphose avec mademoiselle Brown ont dû grandement vous fatiguer, il serait tant de regagner votre dortoir.''

A peine le vieil homme eut il finit sa phrase que Draco jeta un coup d'œil furtif en direction d'Hermione. Celle-ci semblait encore plus mal en point qu'avant. En effet, ça le jeune Malefoy l'ignorait, mais le cœur de la Gryffondor c'était compressé dans sa petite poitrine.

''Bien professeur, répondit sagement Ron. Bonne nuit Hermi'.'' fit ce dernier en sortant de la salle et en adressant un sourire à son amie qui faisait du mieux qu'elle pouvait pour ne pas craquer.

Soudain elle tituba, sous le poids de la fatigue et des émotions. Draco qui se tenait à côté d'elle ne broncha pas, mais lorsqu'elle tomba, la lionne s'agrippa à la chemise du serpent et se dernier se sentit obliger de la soutenir et de l'allonger par terre lorsqu'elle s'évanouit.

''Pourriez-vous porter Miss Granger jusqu'au canapé ici, je vous pris ?'' Demanda Dumbledore sous le regard exaspéré de l'héritier Malfoy. Devoir s'occuper d'une sang-de-bourbe était déjà se salir les mains, mais en plus pour LA sang-de-bourbe par excellence. Le jeune homme s'exécuta non sans un grognement de mécontentement.

''Expliquez moi tout maintenant, Monsieur Malefoy.''

* * *

><p>Voillllllllàààààààààà.<p>

Alors, cette révelation ? Et le chapitre en global ?

En tout cas, merci beaucoup à Saby et Mr. Insom pour leurs reviews!

Bisous bisous, et... à bientôt :)

Louna


	8. Chapitre 7 : Retour à la réalité

Coucouuuuu, oui, me revoilà, après bien de l'absence, je sais...

Mais, pour une fois, je n'y suis pour rien... (en quelque sorte).

Données: -Disons que mon père n'est pas l'homme le moins brusque de la terre

-je venais d'avoir mon nouvel ordi

-le coffre de la voiture ne fermait pas.

Hypothèses Mmes et Ms Holmes ?

...Désolée de mon retard...

* * *

><p>I don't want to be here anymore (be here anymore)<br>I know there's nothing left worth staying for  
>Your paradise is something I've endured<br>See I don't think I can fight this anymore (fight this anymore)  
>I'm listening with one foot out the door<br>And something has to die to be reborn  
>I don't want to be here anymore<p>

-I don't want to be here anymore-

-Rise Against-

* * *

><p>Chapitre 7 : Retour à la réalité<p>

Lorsqu'elle se leva, ses jambes étaient engourdies. Elle ne croyait pas à ce qu'elle avait vu la veille, elle se sentait si mal… Et elle l'avait laissé partir avec lui…  
>Merida se frotta les yeux. Non, décidemment elle ne se pardonnerait pas le fait d'avoir laissé Malefoy accompagner Hermione, même sous l'obligation du Professeur McGonagall. Bien sûr il y avait Ron aussi, mais elle était déjà si faible…Elle se tourna vers le lit de son amie, vide. La rouquine crut que son cœur allait s'arrêté.<p>

Elle sauta de son lit baldaquin, enfila sa tenue de cours (car il ne s'était même pas passé une journée de sixième année depuis le début de leur année scolaire, et il n'était que mardi…) sans prendre sa douche, sans se coiffer, elle courut jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore. Elle prononça le mot de passe qu'elle avait entendu la veille et se faufila dans les marches sans attendre seulement que les escaliers aient finis de tourner. Elle arriva essouffler devant le grand sorcier. Elle scruta la pièce des yeux et put constater que ni Hermione, ni Malefoy n'étaient présents…

''Ne vous en fait pas Mlle DunBroch, votre amie est sûrement déjà attablée, nous l'avons gardé à l'infirmerie pour que Mme Pomfresh puisse la soigner.  
>-Merci Monsieur." Répondit poliment Merida avant de se retirer pour continuer sa course dans les couloirs.<p>

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la grande salle, elle pût apercevoir Hermione avec ses deux meilleurs amis. La rouquine courut jusqu'à sa table et, à peine arrivée, elle s'empara de la lionne qu'elle serra dans ses bras.  
>"Meri... Meri, tu m'étouffes..."<br>La jeune fille à la chevelure flamboyante s'écarta et s'assit à côté d'elle:  
>"J'ai eut tellement peur pour toi Hermi'... Je m'en suis voulue de t'avoir laissé avec ce... Ce Malefoy...<br>-Ne t'en fais pas, je vais bien. Répondit l'intéressée en agitant son bras bandé et en offrant un faible sourire à son amie. On va devoir y aller mes amis, fit-elle, on va être en retard au cours de potion.  
>-Non mais tu ne comptes quand même pas y aller ? S'exclama Ron sans cacher son inquiétude.<br>-Tu vas aller te reposer Hermi', hein ?! Reprit Harry.  
>-Sinon tu vas finir par rivaliser avec Seamus, pouffa Neville qui était assis en face de Ron, tout va exploser.<br>Monsieur Finnigan ne dût pas trouver la plaisanterie drôle car il offrit à Londubat un rictus qu'on ne peut plus moche.  
>-Je vous assure que ça va les gars. Reprit Hermione.<br>-Mouais, fit le rouquin.  
>-Mince ! On a potion ! S'exclama Harry comme s'il venait de comprendre ce qu'Hermione avait dit. J'ai oublié mon livre dans la salle de McGonagall ! Ron tu viens? Désolée Hermi', on se voit là-bas alors?<br>La Gryffondor hocha la tête.  
>-Et si tu es trop fatiguée, va dormir. Fit le garçon à la chevelure de feu tout en serrant la main d'Hermione.<br>Le teint de l'intéressée vira au rosé, ce qui se démarquait assez de sa peau blanche, qui l'était par manque de sang et de sommeil, pour être remarqué. Mais Ron ne sembla rien voir et partit.  
>Pendant ce temps, Merida avait cherché Raiponce du regard, s'étant étonnée de ne pas la trouvé aux côtés d'Hermione. Mais elle devait commencer ses cours plus tard, car les Serdaigles de sixième année n'étaient pas là.<br>Son regard tomba sur la table des Poufsouffles et elle vit qu'Harold la regardait. Elle détourna vite le regard, gênée, sans même lui sourire.

* * *

><p>"Ça y est, c'est reparti, songea Harold, de nouveau tout seul..."<br>Il plongea sa cuillère dans le plat qui se présentait devant lui.  
>Il n'avait pas encore vu Merida ou même Raiponce ce matin.<br>Il écartait une de ses mèches de cheveux de la main lorsqu'il vit une flamme rousse entrer en courant dans la salle. Elle arriva à la hauteur de ses amis et prit Hermione dans ses bras.  
>Puis elle s'assit et sembla scruter les alentours, les autres tables. Harold espéra secrètement qu'elle le cherchait, mais lorsque leurs deux regards se croisèrent, la jeune Gryffondor détourna la tête comme si elle ne le connaissait pas. Le brun sentit son cœur louper un battement. Ainsi elle faisait comme tous les autres... Elle avait peut-être raison après tout... Le terme "amis" qu'elle avait utilisé ne le désignait sûrement pas... Le Poufsouffle prit son livre sur les reptiles cracheurs de feu, laissa sa cuillère plantée dans le pudding et sortit en toute hâte de la salle.<p>

* * *

><p>Draco était attablé en face de Jack. Il avait des cernes immenses sous les yeux. Il faut dire qu'il n'avait pas dormis durant plusieurs nuits et qu'il avait, en particulier, très mal dormi cette nuit. Il allait de cauchemar en cauchemar. Du sang partout, des mots flottants comme errants dans un autres espace-temps, et des cris, trop de cris. Non pas qu'il ne soit pas habitué aux cris, après tout, son père était un mangemort, mais là, c'était différent. Ce matin il c'était réveillé en sueur et avait filé dans la douche. Il avait allumé l'eau et l'avait laissé couler tout en se remémorant la conversation qu'il avait eu hier avec le directeur.<br>Il lui avait tout raconté, épargnant juste la scène de Jack et Raiponce. Il n'avait guère le choix dans tous les cas, il était obligé... Il se sentait redevable à cette sang de bourbe. Dumbledore avait attendu qu'il finisse de parler pour hocher la tête d'un air grave.  
>"Vous savez bien..." Mais Draco avait été interrompu dans sa remémoration par un cognement à la porte de la salle de bain.<p>

"Quand la belle au bois dormant aura fini... "C'était exclamé Jack.

Malefoy avait poussé un grognement et avait arrêté l'eau. Frost était inchangé, comme si rien ne c'était passé. Toujours la même voix provocante, et maintenant que Draco était assis en face de lui, il remarqua que le même sourire narquois était marqué sur ses lèvres. Jack était de glace. Ce dernier ne tourna même pas la tête quand la chevelure rousse de Merida entra en courant dans la salle.  
>"Je dois aller chercher mes affaires Malefoy, on se retrouve en potion. Avait murmuré Jack avant de serrer la main de Blaise qui venait d'arriver."<br>Draco se contenta d'hocher la tête en voyant son ami disparaître de la grande salle.

Frost longea un couloir et, à un tournant, il tomba sur Harold. Il voulut l'éviter, mais Raiponce, n'ayant pas vu Jack était arrivée en criant au brun de l'attendre. Le Poufsouffle venant d'apercevoir Jack, s'immobilisa instantanément puis souffla lorsque la voix de la blonde arriva jusqu'à son oreille.  
>Elle le rejoignit, toute souriante. Elle ignorait tout, comme Harold, sur le départ et le retour d'Hermione, sur le sang, sur le fait que Draco et cette dernière savaient. Tout. Jack n'était pas au courant de ce qui c'était passé mais il savait les infos principales.<br>Raiponce ignora poliment le fils de l'hiver, et fit signe à Harold de venir déjeuner avec elle.  
>"Malefoy est revenu. Fit une voix derrière la jeune fille à la longue chevelure blonde.<br>-D'accord. Répondit-elle en feignant un ton un neutre sans même le regarder.  
>-Grâce à ton amie Granger." Cracha Jack.<br>Raiponce se retourna mais Le garçon aux cheveux blancs avait déjà disparu.  
>"T'étais au courant ? Demanda la Serdaigle à Harold.<br>-Non... Je t'assure. Répondit le Pouffsoufle.  
>-Viens vite !" Hurla la jeune fille en se mettant à courir.<p>

Harold était de retour dans la grande salle. Hermione était encore attablé mais s'apprêtait à partir. Merida encore à ses côtés.  
>"Je vais peut être vous laisser..." Commença le brun, mais la blonde le tira par la manche, l'obligeant à la suivre.<br>"Je...Bonjour... S'ensuit le Poufsouffle gêné.  
>-Salut Harold !" S'exclama Hermione.<br>Merida se contenta de le regarder et de lui faire un sourire, sourire qu'Harold lui rendit sous les regards amusés de Seamus, Neville et Ginny.  
>Elle qui était souvent la première à faire la fête, à saluer les gens dans les couloirs, à se prendre la tête avec les odieux serpents était là, presque gênée. Raiponce c'était assis et avait posé sa main sur celle d'Hermione.<br>"Faudra qu'on parle toutes les deux, hein...  
>-Mmmmh." Répondit l'intéressée en tournant la tête vers la jeune fille.<br>Elle revit la chevelure blonde, celle blanche et tiqua. Qu'est ce que sa meilleure amie faisait par terre, avec Jack à ses côtés ?  
>-J'dois y aller Punzie, mes cours m'attendent. Vous venez ?<br>Fit-elle en se tournant vers les garçons et Merida.

Les trois personnes se levèrent et Hermione agita la main vers Harold et Raiponce. Tout en marchant, Hermione se perdit dans ses pensées.  
>Elle avait dû mal voir, ça ne devait pas être les vêtements de son amie, ou encore les cheveux blancs de Jack... Elle pourrait éventuellement demander à Malefoy. Elle secoua la tête. Malefoy... La Gryffondor ne voulait juste plus le revoir de toute sa vie. Comment avait il osé amener Frost quand elle était dans un état qu'on ne peut plus pitoyable...? Et elle qui pensait qu'il aurait changé en les sauvant. De la foutaise. Draco Malefoy ne changerait JAMAIS.<br>"Oh !  
>Hermione sursauta.<br>-Ça fait deux fois que Seamus te pose une question... Lui souffla la rousse.  
>-Oups... excuse moi Seamus, Tu disais quoi ?<br>-Je te demandais si tu allais voir les sélections de Quidditch la semaine prochaine ?  
>-Evidemment, Ron se présente comme gardien ! Répondit Merida à la place de la brune.<br>Lorsque la rouquine aperçue le regard furieux d'Hermione, elle s'empressa de rajouter :  
>-…il a vraiment besoin de soutien, donc je suppose que tu viens ?<br>-Non... Je dois faire des recherches sur la manticore car je me suis fait prendre à être debout alors que j'aurais dû être dans ma chambre.  
>-Par qui ? Demanda Hermione.<br>-Rogue ! s'exclama Seamus. Il m'a mis la retenue pile ce jour-là ! Je suis sûr qu'il l'a fait exprès ! On l'a depuis notre première année, mais il me fout toujours autant la trouille.  
>-J't'en parle même pas moi, répliqua Neville.<br>-Arrêtez, il peut être cool ! S'exclama Merida sous le regard interloqué des autres. Si on aime les nez crochus, les cheveux gras, le noir, l'humour égal à 0 et la méchanceté."  
>Les quatre amis rirent de bon cœur en arrivant à la salle où leur cours avait lieu.<p>

« Bien, bien… Commença le professeur Slughorn.

En effet, cette année-là, Harry et Dumbledore était allé recruter un ancien professeur de Poudlard pour qu'il reprenne son poste. Retissant au commencement, il avait cependant accepté. Le cours de potion n'était donc plus assuré par Rogue.

-Nous allons travailler par binôme aujourd'hui pour essayer de créer une potion qui vous est toute encore tout à fait inconnue. Le choix de la préparation… »  
>Mais il fut coupé par l'arrivée, qu'on ne pouvait qualifier de discrète, de Ron et Harry.<br>« Ah ! Harry mon garçon, je commençais à m'inquiéter ! Nous avons emmené un copain avec nous ?  
>-Ron Weasley, monsieur, mais je suis absolument nul en potion, répondit timidement Ron. »<p>

Hermione tourna les yeux vers sa voisine, Lavande Brown, et la façon dont cette dernière regardait SON ami, manqua de faire vomir Hermione.

« Bon, reprit Slughorn, prenez vos livres et rejoignez-nous.  
>-Euh, monsieur, nous n'avons pas de livre, reprit Harry, bafouillant.<br>-Et bien servez-vous dans ce placard, il doit y rester quelques ouvrages. »  
>Les deux garçons s'y dirigèrent et Hermione les vit se battre pour l'unique livre neuf. Elle eut un sourire amusé lorsque Ron gagna.<br>« Monsieur, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Demanda Lavande en pointant son doigt sur une marmite bouillonnante.  
>- Vous l'avez identifiée, je suppose, grâce à sa couleur nacrée caractéristique ?<br>Non ? Quelqu'un ?… Miss Granger ?  
>- Sa vapeur qui s'élève en spirales est très reconnaissable. On dit qu'elle a une odeur différente pour chacun de nous, selon ce qui nous attire le plus. Moi, je sens un parfum d'herbe fraîchement coupée, de parchemin neuf, de dentifrice à la menthe et... »<br>Ses joues rosirent un peu.  
>Cette odeur elle la connaissait, puisqu'elle l'attirait, mais elle ne réussit pas à mettre de mots dessus.<br>« …c'est tout. »

Elle tourna la tête et aperçue Draco qui semblait la regarder. Hermione détourna vite les yeux. Toutes les filles de la classe commençaient à s'approcher de l'attirante potion, lorsque le professeur mis un couvercle sur la marmite la contenant, avant de reprendre :  
>-Très bien Miss Granger ! Bien sûr, l'Amortentia ne crée pas vraiment un sentiment d'amour. Il est impossible de fabriquer ou d'imiter l'amour. Non, elle produit simplement une forte attirance ou une obsession. C'est sans doute la plus puissante des potions qui se trouve dans cette salle.<br>Reprenons où nous en étions, repris le professeur, aujourd'hui nous allons préparer la potion Felix Felicis. Je suis sûr que vous connaissez les effets de Felix Felicis, Miss Granger ?  
>- C'est de la chance liquide. Il suffit d'en boire pour avoir une chance extraordinaire.<br>- Parfaitement exact, dix points de plus pour Gryffondor. Oui, c'est une drôle de petite potion, Felix Felicis. Horriblement difficile à préparer et désastreuse quand elle est mal faite. Mais si on la mélange correctement, ce qui est le cas de celle-ci, on s'aperçoit que tout ce qu'on entreprend est couronné de succès... en tout cas jusqu'à ce que ses effets se dissipent. Par ailleurs, j'offre ce petit flacon à la personne du binôme, l'un préparera la potion, l'autre jouera le rôle d'assistant, au préparateur qui réussira le mieux son philtre de morte vivante.  
>Bien, pour commencer, je vais créer des binômes.<br>-Mais monsieur…Commença Ron.  
>-Ne vous inquiétez pas, Rupert, ça ne fera qu'augmenter vos notes.<br>-Je m'appelle R…  
>-Allez Rupert préparateur, avec Miss Brown qui fera votre assistante. »<br>Hermione manqua de s'étouffer.  
>« Mr Potter préparateur avec Miss Parkinson, Miss Granger préparatrice avec Mr Frost, Mr Malefoy préparateur avec Miss DunBroch, Mr Finnigan ... »<p>

Jack râla et Hermione fut soulagée. Elle avait imaginé tomber avec Draco. Elle n'aurait rien trouvé à lui dire et n'aurait même pas pu le regarder dans les yeux.  
>Elle s'installa à la table où son partenaire de préparation avait déjà sorti le matériel.<br>« Pas besoin de faire des familiarités, Granger.  
>-Ne t'en fais pas, je ne comptais absolument pas là-dessus. »<br>Les deux jeunes gens se répartirent les tâches avant de se mettre à l'ouvrage.

* * *

><p>Raiponce discutait avec Luna lorsque les Serdaigles et les Poufsouffles arrivèrent dans les serres de Poudlard. Sa matinée commençait à 8h30, car, comme souvent Mme Chourave était en retard puisqu'elle devait s'occuper de ses plantes avant de commencer son cours et que malencontreusement, une de ses Snargalouf avait attaqué Miss Teigne.<p>

''Excusez-moi pour ce malheureux incident, je vous promets d'être à l'heure la prochaine fois. Bien pour ce premier cours de l'année, nous allons faire pousser de l'armoise. Nous le mélangerons avec de l'asphodèle pour crée un puissant somnifère : La goutte du mort-vivant. Nous accélèrerons la poussée de l'armoise grâce à des crottes de Veaudelune. Bien, je veux un binôme Serdaigle/Pouffsoufle pour tout le monde.''  
>Raiponce n'attendit même pas que le professeur Chourave finisse sa phrase pour lancer un grand signe de main à Harold. Le jeune homme, lui rendit son geste en guise d'acceptation.<p>

''Saisissez les gants se trouvant devant vous et enfilez-les, le tout une fois que vous aurez un partenaire de classe.'' S'écria le professeur.

''Alors, comment ça va depuis une demi-heure ? S'enquit Raiponce en se tournant vers Harold.  
>-Ben écoute, commença le jeune homme en se passant la main dans les cheveux…<p>

Mais déjà la blonde avait une autre idée en tête.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de me répondre, mais… tu aimes bien Merida, non ?''  
>Le jeune homme manqua de s'étouffer.<br>''Je… non…bien sûr que non… enfin si, c'est une amie, une copine, enfin je ne sais pas moi…''  
>Devant l'embarras du brun, la blonde gloussa.<br>''Harold ! Cria Madame Chourave.  
>-Oui…<br>-C'est bien la première fois que je te reprends, mais je te prie de bien vouloir écouter ce que j'ai à dire ou tes notes de biologie vont descendre en flèche.  
>-C'est ma faute, madame. Intervint Raiponce.<br>-Bien, Mlle Sunshine, je vous prierais de ne plus déranger votre camarade à l'avenir. Je disais…''  
>Sur ce, les deux camarades firent pousser leurs plantes, Raiponce fut dégoutée par les crottes argentées mais, grâce aux excellentes notes d'Harold en la matière, ils firent la meilleure potion.<br>''Excellent ! Une seule goutte et nous dormirions toute la semaine !''  
>La sonnerie retentit, et alors que les élèves sortaient, madame Chourave demanda poliment à Harold d'aller porter leur potion, qu'elle avait mis dans un tube, au professeur Dumbledore.<p>

* * *

><p>''Harry ! Comment as-tu fais ? S'exclama Hermione alors que son meilleur ami agitait son trophée, à savoir le petit flacon de Felix Felicis.<p>

La jeune Gryffondor paraissait indignée.

-Tu n'as pas voulu écouter mes conseils… La charia son ami.  
>-Non, parce que MOI j'ai suivis la recette !<br>-Du calme 'Mione, fit Ron en passant son bras par-dessus l'épaule de son ami. La jeune Gryffondor rougit.  
>-Bon c'est vrai que c'est la première fois qu'Harry te bat… Commença Neville.<br>-Et l'élu compte en faire quoi de sa potion ? Questionna Seamus.  
>-Absolument aucune idée !<br>-Peut être un truc intelligent pour une fois. Souffla Hermione en rigolant. Cela fit sourire l'élu. Bon ce n'est pas tout ça, mais nous avons arithmancie.  
>-Arrête de dire ça comme si c'était cool 'Mione ! S'indigna Merida.<br>-J'adore l'arithmancie. Répondit Hermione d'une moue.  
>-Je préfère largement la botanique. Répliqua Neville.<br>-Moi, je reconnais que j'aime bien l'histoire de la magie. Fit Dean.  
>-Ils sont tous fous ! S'exclama Ron. Moi je préfère les weekends, les vacances, les bièrraubeurres entre amis et j'en passe !<br>-Ahahaha. Rigola Harry. Si je vous avais pas tous les deux il faudrait que je vous invente fit Harry en attrapant Ron et Hermione par l'épaule.  
>-Et moi ?! S'exclama Merida.<br>-On t'aime aussi Meri', fit Harry.  
>-Bon, ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas les câlinages et tout, reprit Dean, mais on a un peu cours !''<p>

Les sept amis arrivèrent totalement essoufflés devant la porte de leur salle de classe.

''On se fait une bièrraubeurre après, les amis ? Proposa Neville.  
>-Obligatoirement ! Répondit Ron en poussant la porte. Cours avec les Poufsouffles. Souffla-t-il à ses amis en entrant.<br>Harold était assis, seul comme d'habitude, dans le devant de la salle. Merida ne sut que faire en arrivant, et ses amis de même.

''Bienvenue dans mon cours, commença le professeur Vector. Il me semble que vous êtes légèrement en retard ? Miss DunBroch, à côté de M. Haddock. Miss Granger, à côté de Miss Brown, Ms. Potter et Weasley prenez le bureau du fond. Neville à côté de Miss Abbott, Ms. Finnigan et Thomas, devant moi… Quoi que… Veuillez changer de bureau ave Ms. Potter et Weasley, je vous prie. Commençons…  
>-Excusez-moi, professeur, commença Lavande, a-t-on besoin d'un livre pour ce cours ?<br>-Evidemment, répondit le professeur avec un sourire forcé.  
>Hermione n'aimait déjà pas beaucoup cette fille, pour des raisons évidentes, mais qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait la trouver cruche par-dessus le marché ! L'amie d'Harry espérais que sa voisine de classe n'essaierait pas de lui parles. Chose stupide évidemment.<p>

''Comment tu fais pour connaître autant de chose ?  
>-Qu-quoi ? S'interloqua Hermione.<br>-Ben oui, reprit Lavande d'une moue, tu connais toujours toutes les réponses.  
>-Et bien, je lis et je travaille. ''Chose qui te paraîtrait évidente, si tu avais un minimum d'intelligence.'' Songea 'Mione.<br>-Tu ne préfèrerais pas rester avec tes amis ?  
>-Si, reprit la Gryffondor sur le point de craquer, c'est ce que je fais aussi. On va d'ailleurs…<br>-Mlles, si mon cours ne vous intéresse pas, ce qui me surprend de vous, Miss Granger, vous trouverez la porte dans le fond de la salle de classe.''

Hermione n'eut le temps de répondre que la porte de la classe s'ouvrit sur Minerva McGonagall.  
>''Mlle Granger, je vous prie.''<br>La jeune brune se leva et commença à rassembler ses affaires.  
>''Non, non, laissez tout ça là, ne vous inquiétez pas. M. Potter se fera une joie de les ranger.''<br>Hermione suivit donc le professeur en dehors de la salle, tout en adressant un petit signe à ses amis. Elle avait peur de ce qui allait se produire, mais l'apparition de McGonagall l'avait libéré du ''supplice de Lavande''.  
>''Je voulais vous voir Miss Granger, mais d'abord il faut que nous passions récupérer un de vos camarades.<br>''Pitié que ce ne soit pas Malefoy…''Supplia intérieurement Hermione.  
>-Je crains fort que ça en soit le cas…''Lui répondit le professeur.<br>Cela fit rougir Hermione car elle ne s'attendait pas à avoir parlé à voix haute. Leur chemin se passa sans plus de discussion. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent devant la salle, elles entendirent Mme Burbage hurler.  
>''Pauvre Mme Burbage. Pensa Hermione. Un cours sur l'étude des moldus avec des Serpentards… Elle doit souffrir…''<br>A sa grande surprise, lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle put constater que c'était après un Serdaigle que le professeur criait.  
>''M. Malefoy ! S'exclama McGonagall. Veuillez me suivre.''<br>Lorsqu'il se tourna vers la directrice de la maison Gryffondor, il eut comme un sursaut en voyant la personne qui se tenait au côté du professeur. Hermione scrutait la salle quand elle aperçut Raiponce. Cette dernière lui sourit faiblement, impuissante.

Une fois la porte refermée, Draco sortit de ses pensées pour grogner :  
>''J'ai déjà dit à M. le directeur tout ce qu'il voulait savoir.<br>-Ce n'est pas à ce sujet…'' lui répondit simplement le professeur.  
>En effet, il longeait les couloirs du rez-de-chaussée lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant l'imposante porte de l'infirmerie.<br>''M. Dumbledore et moi-même avons pensé vous donner un breuvage pour vous remettre d'aplomb.  
>-Je vais très bien, affirma Hermione.<br>-Je n'en ai nul doute, Miss Granger, mais, buvez ça.'' Dit-elle en tendant une coupe à chacun.  
>Draco prit ce qui s'offrait à lui, et vida la boisson d'une seule gorgée. Hermione fût plus délicate mais avala jusqu'à la dernière goutte du breuvage...<p>

* * *

><p>Solution: Mon délicat petit papa n'ayant pas de temps à perdre, a brusquement fermé le coffre de la voiture sur mon ordinateur (pour lequel je n'avais pas encore de housse).<p>

Résultat : écran explosé, disque dur foutu, avec toutes les données (4000 photos, une trentaine de textes de tous genre...) :'(

Bref, revenons à nos moutons... selon vous, que va t'il se passer ?

Merci en particulier à Saby qui poste un gentille review à chaque chapitre :3

En tout cas, je vous remercie tous de continuer à suivre l'épopée de nos jeunes héros ! :)

Louna


	9. Chapter 8 : Un étrange goût de dégoût

Hellooooooooo tout le monde,

Merci beaucoup de continuer à me lire malgré mes irrégularités.

Merci à tous ceux qui ont ajouté ma story à leur favoris et surtout à Saby, Guest et Plume de folie qui ont laissé des reviews adorables !

Alors tenez ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant !

* * *

><p>It's like you're a drug<br>It's like you're a demon I can't face down  
>It's like I'm stuck<br>It's like I'm running from you all the time  
>And I know I let you have all the power<br>It's like the only company I seek is misery all around  
>It's like you're a leech<br>Sucking the life from me  
>It's like I can't breathe<br>Without you inside of me  
>And I know I let you have all the power<br>And I realize I'm never gonna quit you over time

It's like I can't breathe  
>It's like I can't see anything<br>Nothing but you  
>I'm addicted to you<br>It's like I can't think  
>Without you interrupting me<br>In my thoughts  
>In my dreams<br>You've taken over me  
>It's like I'm not me<br>It's like I'm not me

-Addicted-

-Kelly Clarkson-

* * *

><p>Chapitre 8 : Un étrange goût de dégoût…<p>

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, Draco sentit sa tête tourné. Il les referma aussitôt avant de prendre le courage de les rouvrir. Quand il vit la décoration, il n'hésita pas une seconde. Il sauta sur ses pieds. Il se trouvait à l'infirmerie. Sur le lit à côté du sien était Hermione. La jeune Granger dormait encore. Malefoy n'y alla pas de main morte et la secoua de toutes ses forces. La Gryffondor grogna et se redressa sur son lit.  
>''Qu'est-ce que t'as encore foutu, Granger ?<br>-Je n'ai absolument rien fait !'' protesta cette dernière en se frottant les yeux.  
>Soudain le souvenir de l'étrange boisson revint à l'esprit de Draco et il prit la direction de la sortie à vive allure.<br>Le jeune homme était à la hauteur de la porte lorsqu'il se tourna vers Hermione :  
>''La dernière fois, quand je suis venue avec Jack, c'est qu'il ne voulait pas me croire que tu m'avais sauvé, et je n'aurais rien pu faire pour le dissuader de venir te voir… J'espérais que tu serais rentré dans ta chambre.''<br>Et il tourna les talons.

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'elle fut réveillée brutalement, Hermione n'aurait su dire ce qui lui arrivait. Pourtant, elle reconnue le parfum de la potion, celle qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à identifier dans l'Amortentia. Elle aurait préféré ne jamais trouvé d'où venait cette odeur, car ses yeux s'ouvrir sur un Draco totalement paniqué.<br>S'en suivit un dialogue auquel Hermione eut du mal à répondre, il lui reprochait elle ne sait trop quoi… Elle commençait à vraiment sortir du sommeil quand le jeune blond l'interpella alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir.  
>''La dernière fois, quand je suis venue avec Jack, c'est qu'il ne voulait pas me croire que tu m'avais sauvé, et je n'aurais rien pu faire pour le dissuader de venir te voir… J'espérais que tu serais rentré dans ta chambre.'' Puis il partit.<br>Venait-il seulement vraiment de dire ça ? Hermione en doutait fortement, elle crut en premier lieu à des effets secondaires, puis ses amis arrivèrent et lui certifièrent que non :  
>''Hermioooooooooooone ! Fit Raiponce en se jetant dans ses bras.<br>-Fais attention, Punzie, je ne suis pas en état de comprendre grand-chose…''  
>Tous ses amis étaient là. Tous sauf Ron.<br>''Ron n'a pas pu venir, fit Harry. En fait, comment t'expliquer ça…  
>-Pour faire court, le coupa Merida, ils t'ont fait dormir une semaine pour que tu reprennes des forces et cette après-midi, il y a les sélections de Quidditch alors il s'entraîne. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, on le retrouve au ''Trois balais'' d'ici une demi-heure.<br>-Meri' ! S'indigna Raiponce.  
>-Ben quoi ? Répondit la jeune fille d'une moue blasée.<br>-Tu aurais pu le faire plus… Je ne sais pas moi, délicatement. Répliqua Harry.  
>-Et… on vient de croiser Malefoy qui nous a dit que tu étais réveillée. Fit timidement Harold.<br>-Harold reste avec nous maintenant. Expliqua l'élu en souriant.  
>-Ça c'est une bonne nouvelle ! Répondit la jeune fille avec un sourire, bien qu'encore sous le choc. Une semaine de cours loupée… Bon, et…Malefoy ne vous a rien dit d'autre ? Essaya Hermione.<br>-Si, que vous aviez parlé, mais que tu paraissais encore plus abrutie que d'habitude. Dit Raiponce d'un ton las. Ce à quoi Harry a failli répondre de ses poings et Merida de sa baguette… Souligna la jeune blonde aux cheveux tressés, apparemment mécontente.  
>-Tu voulais que je le laisse insulter Hermione ? S'exclama le garçon à la cicatrice soutenu par le regard de Merida.<br>-Oui. S'exprima la brune sous le regard interloqué de tout le monde. Vous ne le connaissez pas assez pour savoir que c'est ce qu'il veut ? Tu ne te souviens pas, Harry en troisième année quand je l'ai menacé de ma baguette ? C'est un froussard.  
>-'Mione a raison. Répondit Raiponce. Le mieux c'est de le laisser.<br>-Moi je vais vous laisser aussi, je vais me changer, on se retrouve d'ici un quart d'heure dans le hall ?'' Questionna Hermione.  
>Tous acquiescèrent et la jeune fille aux cheveux bruns disparue de leur champ de vision.<p>

* * *

><p>Draco s'était rendu à la salle sur demande. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il y allait, mais c'est comme si un stress intérieur l'avait totalement envahi. Il tenait une pomme à la main lorsqu'il tira un drap qui se trouvait sur une grande armoire. Il déposa le fruit à l'intérieur de cette dernière. Un bruit de transplanage retenti et lorsqu'il la rouvrit, la pomme avait disparue. Il refit ce même mouvement et le fruit juteux était de nouveau là… croqué.<br>Il sortit, assez calmement malgré le fait qu'il aurait voulu courir, fuir, comme d'habitude. Il tomba sur Jack.  
>''Ben alors Malefoy, qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Je ne t'ai pas vu aussi pâle depuis la fois où tu devais…<br>-C'est bon Frostie… Répondit-il ironiquement.  
>-Arrête ça Draco…<br>-Tu as toujours été quelqu'un de trèèèèèèèèèès susceptible Jack. Je rigole, détend toi. Tu allais où comme ça ?  
>-Et toi ?<br>-Moi j… j'étais dans la grande salle.  
>-Menteur, j'en viens. Riposta le fils de l'hiver.<br>-On s'en fout, au pire, parce que tu sais très bien que je reviens de l'infirmerie, où, par ailleurs, j'ai passé la semaine. Grogna Malefoy avec une mauvaise mine. L'angoisse.  
>-Je t'embête, c'est bon. C'est la coiffeuse qui a loupé ta couleur pour que tu tires cette tête ? Rigola Frost.<br>-De une, ce n'était pas drôle, soupira le blond. De deux, je ne me teint pas les cheveux, de trois, on parle des tiens ?  
>-Tu sais très bien ce qui est arrivé à mes cheveux, alors ta gueule. S'énerva Jack.<br>-C'est la maman du bébé Ja-jack qui a fait ça. Se moqua le blond, perdant toute sa mauvaise humeur.  
>-ARRETE DRACO !'' Son ton n'avait rien d'aimable. Malefoy avait touché une corde sensible, et il le savait.<br>''Désolé. Reprit le blond.  
>-Attends, tu viens de dire quoi ? Demanda Jack.<br>-Rien, rien du tout.  
>-Allez…<br>-JE SUIS DESOLE. Ça te va ?  
>-Draco qui s'excuse ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Serait-ce une certaine personne qui déteint sur toi ?<br>-De qui tu parles ? Demanda le blond d'une moue.  
>-D'une sang-de-bourbe peut être.<br>-Jamais. Comme tu viens de le dire, c'est une sang-de-bourbe et je déteste ces sales...  
>-Heureuse de te revoir aussi, Malefoy.'' Souffla Hermione qui passait par là pour aller retrouver ses amis.<br>Sans faire plus attention eux, elle continua sa marche.  
>-Hermione ! L'interpella le blond, une pointe d'ironie dans la voix.<br>-Tiens, tu m'appelles par mon prénom maintenant. Dit-elle en reprenant le même genre de phrase qu'il lui avait dit quand elle avait eu le malheur de prononcer son nom.  
>-Juste pour te rappeler la façon dont tu m'as appelé, là-bas. Siffla le serpent.<br>-J'espère que la bouche du seigneur Malefoy n'a pas été trop écorchée d'avoir prononcé un tel prénom de sang-de-bourbe. Si monseigneur veut bien m'excuser, répondit la jeune fille en faisant une révérence bâclée, ironique.  
>-A votre guise, fit il en se penchant en avant de la même manière moqueuse.<br>La jeune fille s'en alla, non sans lever les yeux au ciel.  
>''Vous n'êtes pas possible…Soupira Jack.<br>-Quoi ? Grogna Malefoy dont la mauvaise humeur était revenue.  
>-Non, rien…<br>-Bon, si ce n'est rien, on va peut être allé à la salle commune, Pansy voulait me voir.  
>-Ouais… Souffla Jack, peut convaincu.<p>

* * *

><p>''Ah, enfin! On a failli t'attendre 'Mione! Lança Merida en souriant.<br>-Tout le monde n'a pas le ''bonheur'' de se faire agresser par ''MONSEIGNEUR'' Malefoy. Soupira-t-elle.  
>-Putain, non mais encore lui ? Lança Harold. Tout le monde se tourna vers lui, et le jeune homme rougit. Enfin non, je …<br>-Vraiment bien envoyé, Harold ! Lança Merida.  
>-Merci Meri' ! Renvoya le garçon sous le regard amusé des autres.<br>-Si on vous gêne, dites-le nous hein ?! Pouffa Harry.  
>-Mais de quoi tu parles Harry ? Répondit la rousse.<br>-Tope là monsieur l'élu ! Rigola Raiponce tout en tapant dans la main de son ami.  
>-Mais arrêtez-vous, répliqua le Poufsouffle tout aussi cramoisie que Merida.<br>En même temps, il ne pouvait le nier, il s'était beaucoup rapproché de Merida ses derniers temps.  
>Ça avait commencé le matin où il croyait qu'elle l'avait laissé tomber, elle et ses amis, désormais leurs amis.<br>Il était rentré dans la grande salle pour la seconde fois en compagnie de Raiponce. Merida avait rougit, il en était sûr. Evidemment, Harold n'avait rien d'un expert en fille. Il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais eu de copine. Mais il lui semblait que lorsqu'une fille rougissait, c'est qu'elle était embarrassée. Elle était partie avec Hermione en lui adressant un léger signe de la main. Harold était resté béant. Puis, Hermione avait été endormie et la rousse avait eu besoin de se confier. Il avait été là, du moins il le pensait. Il se parlait vraiment bien maintenant, et les moments où il était tout seul étaient devenus très rare, comme, par exemple, lorsqu'il se lavait. Et puis, il ne pouvait se le cacher. Elle le faisait craquer avec ces yeux turquoise et sa chevelure de feu. Merida avait cet humour aussi et …  
>''Tu me dis si je dérange, Harold, mais est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose de spécial entre toi et Merida ? Demanda Hermione, vu qu'elle n'était au courant de rien.<br>-Non… Se lamenta le jeune homme. Enfin je veux dire, bien sûr que non ! Pourquoi Est-ce qu'il se serait passé quelque chose ?''  
>La jeune rousse dût avoir entendu, et ne pas apprécier, car elle attrapa Raiponce et Hermione et lança à Harry qu'elles le retrouvaient au trois balais, ignorant poliment Harold. Cela permis au jeune brun de terminer de lister ce qu'il pensait de la rousse.<br>…une capacité impressionnante pour se vexer.  
>''Mon pauvre Harold, soupira Harry, t'es pas tiré d'affaire…''<p>

* * *

><p>''T'es vraiment le meilleur coup de Poudlard, Pansy. Souffla Draco en essayant de reprendre ses esprits.<br>-Tu ne couches quand même pas avec tout Poudlard ? Ironisa la jeune Serpentard, se doutant bien qu'il répondrait négativement.  
>-Si tu savais…'' Grogna le jeune homme.<br>La jeune fille parut profondément vexée. Pansy était éperdument amoureuse de lui depuis leur première année, ce que le jeune Malefoy savait pertinemment. De son côté, il ne laissait rien paraître. Pourtant de temps en temps, il la défendait ouvertement, parce que malgré tout c'était son amie. Mais ça n'allait pas plus loin que ça, et ça ne l'irait jamais. Il l'avait même invité au bal de quatrième année, mais il avait eu plus de compassion qu'autre chose. Dans tous les cas, il n'était pas un type bien, et il le savait…  
>''Je suppose que TOUT Poudlard inclus Miss Hermione Granger ?! Repris la Serpentard, visiblement dégoutée à cette idée, et légèrement jalouse.<br>-Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec elle, putain ?!  
>-Ben tu ne l'embêtes plus, je te surprends à la regarder…<br>-Mais tu racontes vraiment n'importe quoi. Reprit Draco, qui s'énervait de minute en minute.  
>-Si je raconte n'importe quoi, comment tu expliques le fait que tu aies dis : ''Qu'est-ce que vous avez TOUS avec elle ?''.<br>-Je t'emmerde, Pansy.''  
>La jeune fille se rhabilla en hâte et sortie, furieuse de la chambre de Draco. A ce même moment, Blaise et Jack entrèrent dans la chambre.<br>''On vient de croiser Pansy, et elle ne semblait pas très heureuse… Commença Jack.  
>-'Me dis pas que tu lui as fait le coup de la panne, quand même. Termina Zabini.<br>-Woh, du calme les gars, on c'est juste engueulés. Fit le blond en levant les yeux au ciel.  
>-A cause de ? Questionna le fils de l'hiver.<br>-Rien, absolument rien, se renfrogna le Malefoy. Toute façon, elle revient toujours.''  
>Comme s'il s'agissait d'une pièce de théâtre, Miss Parkinson ouvrit la porte exactement à ce moment même.<br>''Tu vois, ce que je te disais. Fit Draco, qui avait remis son pantalon, mais était toujours torse nu.  
>-Retourne baiser Granger, et ferme-là.'' Répondit Pansy en récupérant le collier qu'elle avait oublié avant de tourner les talons et de disparaître.<br>''Nous avons donc l'explication… Marmonna Jack.  
>-Non, t'as pas fait ça quand même, souffla Blaise, ahuri.<br>-Fait quoi ? Grogna Draco. Baiser avec Granger ? Vous pensez vraiment que j'irais m'abaisser à ça ?  
>Jack leva les yeux au ciel ce qui lui valut un regard tueur du blond.<br>-Je pensais plus à un truc, par exemple que tu aies crié ''HERMIONE'' à la place de ''PANSY''. Ironisa le garçon à la peau noire.  
>-Ta gueule, Blaise. Soupira Malefoy avant de de nouveau s'allonger sur son lit.<p>

* * *

><p>''Mais arrête Ronald ! Soupira Hermione.<br>-Quoi ?! S'empourpra ce dernier.  
>-Tu les fixes… Chuchota la Gryffondor brune.''<br>En effet, ils étaient au trois balais, et le rouquin fixait sa sœur et son copain, Dean Thomas, en train de se bécoter.  
>Hermione était gênée, Harry mal à l'aise, Ron quelque peu en colère contre le gars qui était en train de tripoter sa sœur. Harold était assis face au Weasley et ne soufflait mot. Merida et Raiponce, cette dernière assise à côté du Poufsouffle, semblaient en grande discussion. Depuis le début de sa chope, Merida n'avait pas adressé la parole à Harold et ce dernier se demandait probablement ce qu'il avait bien pu faire.<br>''Je crois que je vais partir, lança le rouquin, toujours le regard tourné vers sa sœur et son copain.  
>-Non, mais Ronald, si c'était toi et moi qui nous embrassions, tu penses vraiment que Ginny partirait ?<br>Puis elle tourna la tête pour discuter avec Harold. Elle ne voulait, bien évidemment pas sentir le rouge lui monté aux joues en entendant la réponse.  
>-Tu as bien entendu ça Harry ? Demanda le roux en se tournant vers son meilleur ami, elle a parlé d'elle et moi en train de se bécoter !<br>-Mmmmmh…'' Mais déjà l'élu n'écoutait plus…  
>A la base, il surveillait le professeur Slughorn, mais Draco Malefoy venait d'entrer, seul, dans la taverne. Hermione se retourna et Ron et Harry le fixèrent. Il n'était pas dans son état normal, il semblait anxieux, presque effrayé. Lorsque le blond aperçut la tablée, il fit demi-tour et partit…<br>Hermione était toujours sous le choc depuis son réveil brutal. Comment avait-elle pu sentir l'odeur corporelle de Draco Malefoy lorsqu'elle avait humé l'Amortentia ? La potion devait avoir tourné et commencé à faillir…  
>Harold partit le premier, prétextant avoir des devoirs. Merida et Raiponce ne partirent pas bien longtemps après. Lorsque Ron, Harry et Hermione quittèrent les lieux à leur tour, Slughorn avait déjà quitté la salle. Sur la route les menant jusqu'au château, ils virent Katie Bell dans les airs, comme possédée, un étrange collier sur le sol…<p>

* * *

><p>Elle arrivait presque dans sa tour lorsque Raiponce croisa Jack dans le couloir. Elle ne le calcula pas et continua sa route.<br>''Tu comptes faire ça encore longtemps ? Demanda le fils de l'hiver.  
>-Faire quoi ? Répliqua Raiponce, sûre d'elle.<br>-M'ignorer.  
>-Oh, ''à croire qu'on vit ensemble depuis des années''…Répondit-elle froidement avec le terme que le garçon avait utilisé contre elle seulement une semaine auparavant.<br>-Draco sait. Se contenta-t-il d'articuler.  
>-Il sait quoi ? Demanda la blonde d'une voix tremblante.<br>-A propos du bal de Noël, de Fly…  
>-Arrête ! Arrête de mentir, je t'en supplie.<br>Les larmes au bord des yeux, la Serdaigle vacilla légèrement.  
>-Je ne mens pas, je te le jure. S'exclama le garçon aux cheveux blancs, l'air attristé.<br>-Tu lui as dit …  
>-Non, Raiponce, attends…<br>-Tu lui as dit… Répéta-t-elle de plus belle, comment as-tu pu ?  
>-Ecoute… le supplia le garçon.<br>-Je pensais que je pouvais te faire confiance, Jack, mais tu restes un vrai Serpentard, incapable d'éprouver la moindre émotion, la moindre compassion… Commença la jeune fille en pleurant, je ne pensais pas que tu me sauverais pour m'humilier après, je… je… Elle se noyait dans son chagrin. Tu sais ce que ça fait de ne plus oser se regarder dans une glace parce qu'on se sent salie jusqu'à la plus petite partie de son corps ? D'avoir peur quand quelqu'un ne fait que passer à côté de toi en t'effleurant ? Non, bien sûr que non, le grand Jack Frost ne peut pas savoir, non tu ne peux pas… tu ne peux pas.''  
>Sa voix avait faiblit au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait. Ses joues ruisselaient de larmes et le haut de sa tenue scolaire était trempé. Le jeune homme s'approcha. Elle ne bougea pas, trop occupé à essuyer sa figure. Sans qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi ni comment, elle se retrouva dans ses bras. Elle n'essaya même pas de s'en dégager.<br>''Je ne lui ai rien dit. Commença le garçon.  
>A sa grande surprise, la fille aux très longs cheveux blonds ne l'interrompit pas et n'essaya pas de se dégager.<br>-Il a vu la scène de ses propres yeux… Lorsqu'ils étaient bloqués dans le temps, Hermione et lui…  
>-Ce n'est pas possible, Jack, je t'en prie, dis-moi le contraire.''<br>Le garçon se contenta de la serrer plus fort, ce qui fit redoubler les pleures de la Serdaigle. Elle s'écarta de lui, il l'accompagna jusqu'à l'entrée de la tour et la laissa une fois que le passage fut ouvert. Elle ne l'invita pas à rentrer, et il n'y tenait pas non plus.

* * *

><p>Ron avait enfourché son balai et se tenait déjà devant les buts. Cormac McLaggen lui faisait face. Cet imbécile était tellement sûr de lui que le rouquin en était déstabilisé. Il arrêta les quatre premières souaffles avec une classe impressionnante. Cependant, lorsque le cinquième arriva, il fut comme projeter sur le côté à cause d'un étourdissement et évidemment, le point compta… Une Hermione toute souriante, souffla et rangea sa baguette. Quand à Ron, il arrêta tous les souaffles, de manière fortement maladroite, mais aucun ne passa. C'était sûr, il avait le poste. Lavande était bien présente et applaudissait comme une folle. Merida leva les yeux au ciel lorsqu'elle vit Hermione dévisager méchamment cette dernière… Ah, l'amour ! L'amour…<br>Harold était là aussi, un peu plus loin, mais Raiponce semblait ne pas avoir pu venir. ''Un problème de dernière minute, sûrement.'' Pensa Hermione, bien loin de la réalité.  
>Harry, quand à lui, n'avait pas quitté Ginny des yeux.<br>Hermione tourna les yeux vers le Poufsouffle, il était parti… Merida n'avait pas bougé et feignait d'être heureuse de la victoire de Ron. Elle l'était, bien sûr, mais quelque chose la chagrinait. Et elle n'arrivait pas à mettre de mots dessus.  
>'' Raconte-moi tout ce que j'ai loupé, Meri' !<br>-Alors, une fois que McGonagall est venue te chercher, le cours a repris. Le prof a continué de nous parler et…  
>-Tu sais très bien que je ne te demande pas s'il fait beau dehors, Merida. Reprit la jeune brune d'un clin d'œil entendu.<br>-Ben Harry et Ginny ne sortent toujours pas ensemble, en fait, comme tu as pu le remarquer, elle est toujours avec Dean. Luna a …  
>-Mademoiselle Merida DunBroch, tu as très bien compris de quoi je voulais te parler ! Répliqua Hermione.<br>-Je t'assure que je ne vois pas… Feignit la rousse.  
>-Ca ne te dit rien, un jeune garçon brun, en provenance de Poufs…<br>-J'ai loupé quelque chose ? Sourit Raiponce en arrivant et en s'installant entre ses deux amies.  
>-Ron a gagné ! Répondit Merida, heureuse de pouvoir changer de sujet.<br>-Chouette !  
>-Et Meri' ne daigne pas me dire ce qui s'est passé et ce qui se passe entre elle et Harold !<br>-J'adore suivre les histoires d'amours naissantes, en plus ! S'extasia Raiponce.  
>-Tu aimes toutes les histoires… Soupira Merida que le commérage n'intéressait guère. QUOI ?! Attends, il n'y a aucune histoire d'amour entre Harold et moi ! S'écria-t-elle comme si elle venait de réaliser ce que son amie aux longs cheveux blonds voulait dire.<br>La Serdaigle ne put retenir un rire étouffé.  
>-Allez, tu peux nous le dire, on est tes amies ou pas ?! S'enquit la brune.<br>-Bon, je ne vais pas vous cacher qu'il est mignon et plutôt sympa, mais…Rhô, et puis vous me faites dire des choses que je ne voudrais pas !'' Reprit la Gryffondor rousse en se cachant derrière ses cheveux.  
>Hermione et Raiponce se mirent à rire. La rougeur des joues de la Gryffondor ne fit qu'empirer.<br>Les jeunes filles quittèrent le terrain.

* * *

><p>Le soir venu, une boule se forma dans le ventre d'Hermione. Elle s'angoissait. Elle avait causé la mort d'un élève... Et ses amis avaient beau lui dire qu'elle n'y était pour rien, elle n'en croyait pas un mot.<br>Raiponce avait peur de croiser Jack, car, elle ne pouvait se le cacher, il lui rappelait encore cette nuit là. Cette fameuse nuit...  
>Merida ne voulait pas voir Harold. Elle avait été blessé, elle pensait réellement qu'il se passait quelque chose entre eux... Mais rien. Il l'avait dit. Et elle le pensait, désormais. La rouquine n'avait jamais eu de copain, contrairement à ses deux autres amies, et elle avait imaginé... Elle secoua la tête... Rien. Rien du tout.<br>L'heure du repas était arrivée lorsque les trois jeunes filles poussèrent la porte de la grande salle. Le repas avait déjà commencé et Ron était assis entre Seamus et Lavande. Hermione s'assit à côté de l'élu et en face de son ami roux. Merida entre Ginny et Neville. Le repas se déroula bien et il n'y eut aucun problème (pour une fois).  
>Raiponce finit son repas plus tôt que ses amis et en profita pour monter dans sa tour. Dans sa salle commune se trouvait Cho, une ex d'Harry. Elle adressa un sourire à la blonde qui le lui rendit. La blonde détacha sa tresse, une fois qu'elle fut arrivée dans sa chambre. Elle peigna sa longue chevelure avant d'en faire un gros chignon et de se diriger vers la salle de bain. Elle n'avait pas attendu Luna qui était en pleine discussion. Une fois son uniforme enlevé, Raiponce enfila une tenue plus "détente" et se dirigea vers la salle commune des lions. La grosse dame, qui l'adorait, la laissa entrer sans lui faire prononcer le mot de passe. Il faut dire qu'elle allait voir ses deux amies tous les soirs, non pas qu'elle n'appréciait pas Cho ou encore Luna, mais personne ne pouvait remplacer Merida et Hermione. Elle toqua à la porte de ces dernières, et, n'entendant aucune réponse, décida de redescendre dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Seamus y arriva essoufflé et s'assit sur l'accoudoir d'un fauteuil en velours rouge.<br>"Par Merlin, qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? Questionna la blonde, seule présente dans la salle avec M. Finnigan.  
>-Il se trouve...que ce débile...de Dean...m'a forcé...enfin j'ai perdu...un pari, et j'ai...du faire le tour du...château.<br>-Quel genre de pari as-tu pu faire pour perdre ? Tu as parié que ta potion ne t'exploserait pas à la figure pour une fois ? Reprit la blondinette d'un rire étouffé.  
>-'pas drôle... J'ai parié qu'il ne tomberait pas sur...un bonbon de Berty Crochu goût poussière...<br>-Il faut toujours que vous fassiez des paris débiles, rigola Raiponce de plus belle.  
>-Mais, essaya de se défendre Seamus, il y à goût crotte de nez, cire d'oreille, herbe, poivre... Comment est-ce-que j'aurais pu prévoir ?''<br>La jeune fille ne répondit pas et se contenta de sourire. Il le lui rendit avant de se lever et de s'approcher délicatement d'elle.  
>La Serdaigle ne savait que faire. Heureusement, à ce moment là, une Ginny, un Harry, une Hermione et une Merida tout souriants entrèrent dans la salle.<br>Raiponce assena un regard assassin à Merida pour qu'elle se garde de tout commentaire. Chose que la rouquine fit et que la blonde apprécia.  
>Les trois jeunes filles montèrent dans la chambre des lionnes tandis que Ginny, Harry et Seamus restèrent discuter en bas. Ron avait été retenu par ses "fans" avait expliqué Hermione, avec une mimique ironique.<br>"Vous m'avez sauvé la vie, murmura Raiponce.  
>-Je rêve ou il allait t'embrasser ? Questionna la rousse tout en haussant un sourcil.<br>-Je... Je ne crois pas. Bégaya-t-elle.  
>-Au pire, il est plutôt pas mal et il a l'air de bien t'aimer." Reprit Hermione, non sans un clin d'œil.<br>Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de la blonde.  
>"Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive Meri'? Demanda la brune, désolée.<br>-Je sais que tu sais."  
>La jeune Granger hoqueta et se souvint des images floues qu'elle avait vues.<br>"Comment ça ? Expliquez-moi ! Fit Merida, presque chagrinée d'avoir été mis à l'écart.  
>-Je ne lui ai rien dis, elle a vu, Meri'."<br>Hermione se souvint qu'elle n'avait pas raconté à ses deux amies ce qui lui était arrivé avec Malefoy. Le soir, ou plutot la nuit, durant laquelle ils étaient revenus, elle était en état de choc et n'avait presque put soufflé mot. Alors comment Raiponce pouvait-elle savoir ?  
>La Gryffindor brune décida qu'il était temps pour quelques explications et leur raconta tout ce qui c'était passé. Raiponce fondit en larme et leur raconta tout, jusqu'à ce qui c'était passé plus tôt dans l'après-midi. Elle ne mentionna pas le fait que Jack l'avait pris dans ses bras, et qu'elle s'était laissé faire. La blondinette pleura, beaucoup. Puis les trois filles se couchèrent dans le même lit, celui de Merida.<br>Puis la rousse et Raiponce s'endormirent. Seule Hermione ne put trouver le sommeil. Chaque fois que ses paupières se posaient sur ses globes oculaires, du sang, des mots et enfin l'image de ce garçon mort lui sautaient aux yeux. Les bras de Morphée ne voulurent pas de la lionne cette nuit. Ni celle d'après, ni celle encore d'après...

* * *

><p>Et voilà, encore un autre chapitre de passe !<p>

J'éspère sincèrement que j'aurais le temps de continuer d'écrire avant début juillet, mais il se trouve que j'ai mon bac de français cette année et que je suis en première S et que je vais passer en Tl donc il ne faut vraiment pas que je me loupe... si vous voyez ce que je veux dire ...

Pleins de bisous en ésperant que ce chapitre vous a plu !

Louna


End file.
